Ron Weasley Paladin
by LostWeasley
Summary: AU starts at the end of Fourth year and runs through the Fifth not sure about a sequel Ron decides to do something a bit different.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

A/N: This is a Ron centric bit if you have a problem with the resident Weasley this is not the fic for you and you should therefore look elsewhere for your entertainment. To make matters worse for you anti-Ron folks this is also an R/HG fic so yah ouch. It starts at the end of Goblet of Fire and is AU from that moment on. Flames will be deleted out of hand comments will be praised.

Two days it had been two days since his friend had come back clutching the Tri Wizard cup and the body of Cedric Diggory in his arms, two days since Harry had uttered the words Voldemort is back. Ron lay alone in the fifth year boy's dormitory he cast a silencing charm and a sealing charm at the door and proceeded to do his best to destroy his hands punching every wall and window in sight, in retrospect he thought this was a bad idea but it gave him a release he hadn't realized he needed.

'_some friend I am, a jealous ass all year around to Harry and Hermione' _he felt the tears begin to fall and knew no amount of boyish machismo was going to stop them this round he had failed utterly and totally he had failed to protect his friend, and he had failed to respect Hermione.

He stood up from his place of misery on the floor and repaired all the damage he had caused to the castle, the damage to his hands was another story he would have to visit medical if he wanted that done.

"Ah well another chance to apologize to them" he whispered shocking himself as surely as it would his friends, 'where_ did that come from' _glancing about '_growing up are we prat' _he thought glumly '_about damn time I think'_

Ron unsealed the room and removed the silencing charm and made his way down to the common room his head bowed and his hands throbbing.

There was a gasp from the sofa and a quietly spoken curse by someone he never expected to hear it from "Ronald Weasley what have you done" Hermione jumped up from the couch and came over to examine the by now dripping lacerations on Ron's knuckles.

"Merlin Ron why did you do this?" She asked quietly

"I can't stand it anymore Mione, When will he get a break I mean first year a fucking teacher with Vol-know who attached to the back of his fucking head, Second year a damn Basilisk as well as him in a freaking diary that nearly killed my sister, Third year he nearly gets kissed by the Dementors, when does it end for him?" Ron growled this out in one breath trying to keep his temper in check had become harder and harder for the young man.

It said a lot about the young woman that she didn't correct him for using the language he had. She looked up at him quickly and smiled a bit sadly realizing that her friend, her companion had grown up a bit in the last two days she felt a bit sad at this her loss of innocence as well as that of his and Harrys had been one of the most difficult things for her to deal with she seemed to be constantly swallowing back tears these days. They had never really witnessed death before I mean Harry had in first year but it wasn't like this there were muttered rumors in the halls of Hogwarts that the death of Cedric hadn't been done by the dark lord but by Harry himself and the press had come right out and called Harry a liar as though he would make up a story to garner attention.

"Let's get you to medical then" she said "you really have to learn to control these outbursts Ron this isn't helping him any." "I know I know Hermione" Ron said with a sigh.' But I don't know what to do or how to help and it's just frustrating you know I can get myself to the hospital wing I just need some time to think, I think" he said with a slightly lopsided grin

"Very well then Ron" she seemed reluctant to leave it at that but then seemed to think better.

He made his way down to see Madame Pompfrey and sat quietly and listened to her lecture on 'young men their hormones and stubbornness' once he had been declared fit he walked out and looked around for the first time it seemed he noticed a bulletin board posted beside the hospital wing he stopped and decided to look at the announcements there was one that caught his eye.

'**Interested in studying abroad for the summer? Would you like to learn how we** **do things over the pond? Come to the VMMI summer training regimen talk to your head of house and apply all expenses paid by our school (within**_** reason)**_**" **

He reached out and took the application down it seemed simple enough one page and what looked to be just basic information. '_maybe this is what I need a chance to grow a bit for myself I mean none of my brothers have ever done anything like this maybe this is the chance I was looking for'_ he smiled slightly and decided "yeah I think this is it" he muttered to himself and made his way to Professor McGonagall's office .


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

**A/N:**I have fudged some of the timeline on this to make it fit please forgive me on that note

"**Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me**. "Carol Burnett

Ron made his way back to the Gryffindor dormitories later that night in a slightly better mood. The Conversation with his head of house had gone quite well and she had approved his application almost immediately, of course this meant that his mum had to be called in to approve her and his father had been a bit taken aback by his insistence on pursuing this line of action but in the end he had held firm on what he wanted and they had agreed. They heard back from VMMI within an hour that he was more than welcome to join and he was to leave the same day he got home from Hogwarts for the summer and he would return two days before Halloween for his fifth year.

His father had smiled at him and clapped him on the back "I am proud of you Ron I know you don't hear it enough from us but we really are very proud and we do love you very much." His mum had gone a bit around the twist crying and trying to smile at the same time but they had finally left after twenty minutes and several promises to be good for the remainder of the semester. He had then begged his McGonagall to please keep this quite he would tell his friends but he needed to do it his way.

'_I have no idea what that is though I suppose letters wouldn't be too far out of the way in this instance I guess' _ he allowed himself a small hope they would understand and be completely not pissed at him '_Harry should be fine but I predict a severe lecture from a certain bushy haired acquaintance.' _He grimaced

As he walked into the common area he let loose a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. It looked as though it was abandoned he made his way quickly up to his dorm and climbed into his bed, he closed his curtains as quietly as he could and pulled out two pieces of parchment and began to write.

_Harry_

_Hey mate by now you have probably noticed I am not around now don't take this as a direct snub tword you it isn't mate. I hope you are feeling better about what happened, I doubt it but I can hold out hope for it right? _

_I signed up with a study abroad thing I am going to the states I should be back about time for Halloween. I know right now as I write this you need space to get things in your head together and this little trip is kind of my way of doing the same thing and possibly learn a few things to trip Hermione up with I am going to the Virginia Military and Magical institute it's in some place called Lexington, Virginia. No idea what this is going to be like but I hope you will wish me luck and please don't bite my head off when I come back you're my best mate and I hope you can see the need to get my head straight._

_Now the hard part I Ronald Billus Weasley am a complete and utter prat I don't deserve you for a friend I get so caught up in the fame and fortune thing I don't even think about the fact that you have lost everything you had to get what you have and that makes me a complete and utter bastard and I can only hope you will forgive me completely for what I did._

_Yours_

_Ron_

_P.S. I know I say this a lot but don't let the muggles get you down and you will get this letter when you get to the burrow for the summer I will see you in October._

He looked over the letter and decided it was good enough for Harry, now he had to do the hard one.

_Hermione,_

_Well by now you are probably in a right state showing up at the burrow and I don't even have the common decency to have told you that I am not staying there this summer forgive me. _

_I had the chance to do something nobody in my family has done, I am studying abroad in America Lexington, Virginia to be exact I have no idea where this is or exactly what I am going to be doing when I get there but it seems an interesting chance._

_I am sorry Hermione the whole Viktor Krum incident and me asking you last minute to go with me to the ball assuming you had no date and all forgive me. _

_Take care of Harry don't let Draco give him a hard time on the train ride to Hogwarts in the fall. And don't pressure him about talking all it is going to do is make him snap at you and then he will feel guilty cause he snapped at you so keep that circle from starting okay?_

_Love_

_Ron_

He blew on the ink to make sure it was dry enough and then folded the letters and put them in his trunk. He then fell back and started to digest everything that he had done today. A step into adulthood well that was the obvious a month ago he would never have seen himself apologizing the way he had even in a letter like that , '_I wonder what sights I will see when I am there? This should be a fun thing to do." _ Were his last thoughts as he fell into a happy slumber that had been eluding him for the past few days.

Three thousand miles away a large man stood up and stretched he looked over the applications he held in his hand.

'_Ten this year not bad let's see what this latest crop has to offer hmm two French ,one Brit , four Italians and three Russians should be interesting.'_

He took a drink of his first cup of coffee for the morning and pulled on his fatigue top, stepped in front of a mirror and checked the status of his uniform and aligned his round brown hat on his head '_yeah this should be a good basic rotation'_ he said with a smile "here's to hoping they know what the hell they chose to do for the next six months."

A/N: the chapters will get longer after this let me know how I am doing hope you enjoy it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

The end of year feast was a subdued affair, Ron, Harry and Hermione sat at the end of the table with Harry and Hermione discussing plans for the summer Ron decide to extend the yearly invitation to the burrow for the other two, Harry mentioned something about" it being up to Dumbledore." Hermione on the other hand seemed pleased with the invitation but said "she wanted to spend at least two weeks with her parents before leaving them for the summer." Ron smiled at this and hoped they wouldn't be overly offended that he had left.

The train ride the next day was typical for the trio they talked, ate, and played chess and exploding snap all the way back to London, they did have their usual minor scrap with Draco and his faithful guard dogs but shocking himself as well as Harry and Hermione, Ron had simply dismissed them with a small snort and a slight wave of his hand as he was concentrating on his chess match with Hermione at the time when he looked up at the other two and noticed the slightly disbelieving looks they had he spoke up.

"What is my nose dirty again or something?" he queried

"No..no..uh it's just that was quite a show of self control on your part Ronald" Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Always the tone of surprise with you when I do something brilliant." Ron laughed.

"Yeah but this time she isn't the only one mate where did that come from?" Harry asked

"I don't know something about things have changed a bit for me. When you said V-er you-know-who had returned suddenly everything seems a bit more serious now." Ron grimaced at the last bit not wanting to cause Harry any more undue stress .

Hermione beamed at him and gave a very small smile that seemed to be directed at Ron and Ron alone.

Harry sighed and his eyes darkened a bit "Serious but you still can't say Voldemort?"

Ron jumped startled a bit by the bold pronouncement of his friend "Bloody hell Harry one step at a time mate."

"Chicken." Harry said with a grin

Ron could not let that challenge go unanswered so he said "Wanker."

"Tosser"

"Git"

"Poofter"

"Muppet."

"Plonker."

"Boys." Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes effectively ending the Hogwarts express battle of insults between Ron and Harry.

Ron grinned "What you can't expect us to grow up overnight can you?"

"No but I had expected at least a little advancement after four years of Hogwarts." Hermione barbed back

This set both Ron and Harry off and gave everyone in the compartment a good laugh as the train pulled into Kings Cross station.

The platform was its usual scene of chaos and noises the weasleys with their red hair stood out like small beacons across the dais this made it easy for Harry and Hermione not to become lost or separated from their little group, the Grangers were there waiting with Molly and Arthur and waved as they saw Hermione approach. Ron was swept into a mandatory hug from his mother but he relaxed into it rather than fight it was a pointless battle anyway, plus Harry got the full brunt of the maternal side of Molly Weasley's attention which caused Ron and Hermione to laugh and Harry to blush and look at the ground.

Ginny, Fred and George joined them a moment later as Ron said his goodbyes to Harry and Hermione he had the urge to tell them what he was planning this summer but decided against it at the last moment for fear he would be talked out of it or backing out on his own, plus he wasn't sure he was ready to share this with anyone who didn't know '_well perhaps one'_ he thought and he pulled Ginny aside. He explained about the study abroad program and how long he would be gone but that he had still extended the invitation to Harry and Hermione and would she be kind enough to look after his friends while he was gone.

"This is all sudden Ron why are you doing this?" Ginny asked looking a bit mystified.

"I don't know Gin it's just something I think I need to do ya? Get out a bit on my own maybe even grow up a bit on my own, I don't know sometimes I am not sure what I am doing look at this year as an example Harry and Hermione are both my friends and what did I do turned into a jealous git and a grouchy git it was more disappointing than I can really say for me at least." Ron said this with a slightly pained expression.

Ginny smiled up at Ron with a look of grudging admiration on her face." Well you wouldn't have had to be a jealous git if you would have just asked Hermione to the ball." She teased

"I wasn't jealous over her." Ron exclaimed a slightly uncomfortable shocked looked crossed his face. "It was Harry I was jealous of stupid fame stupid fortune and here I am overshadowed by five older brothers and one bratty little sister, I was grouchy at Hermione not jealous grouchy."

Ginny giggled "Whatever you say brother mine but one day you may have to wake up to that enormous fancy you have for our dear Hermione."

Ron stuttered and stammered a bit but finally gave it up as a bad game and left well enough alone on that remark.

"So you will keep an eye on them right?" He said once he had managed to overcome his momentary lapse of vocal ability.

"Worry not I Ginny Weasley will have Harry's happiness well in hand as well as Hermione's" she said with a knowing smile

"Oi watch where your hands go he is still a boy even if he is my best mate." Ron laughed this out and now it was Ginny's turn to be shocked as stutter a bit but she managed to catch Ron with a thumping right hook on the shoulder which made him wince slightly "Oi that hurt, that's abuse that is." He smiled. "Well there's more of it if you go around suggesting things like that again besides I don't think Michael would like to hear you talking about me like that." Her hands flew to her mouth and she eeped slightly as she realized she had revealed far too much and quickened her pace to catch up with her mum and dad.

Ron stood still for a moment thinking '_corner, corner where have I …. Ah ha Michael corner that Ravenclaw git going out with my sister hmm perhaps interesting blackmail material ?' he nodded to himself and smiled slightly _

They made it to the three broomsticks without too much trouble and flooed home. Ron would have tonight at home and tomorrow an international portkey to Virginia in the United States of America he decided he wouldn't even bother unpacking.

Dinner that night was a huge affair his mum and dad respected his right to keep this quiet and would give Harry and Hermione their letters when they arrived. Fred and George took a bit of the mickey out on him for it but all in all it ended peacefully enough. Ron fell asleep that night before ten o'clock, his trunk downstairs still packed his travel papers tucked away in the robes he would wear in the morning.

The wind blew silently across the meadow behind the Burrow and the moon shined down brightly upon it all was tranquil and peaceful.

A/N: Well so far the longest chapter I have written thanks to my two reviewer's next chapter Ron visits America. Oh and I failed to do it with the first two chapters but let me erase any doubt that might be lingering I do not own Harry Potter that is strictly J. world I just live in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

**A/N: J.K. Rowling's world I am just a poor player.**

Ron was awakened early the next morning by his father "Ron we have thirty minutes get up get showered and get ready" he said this loudly as he appeared to be in a rush himself. Ron sat up and shook his head reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes and took a look around him '_ah yes' _he thought '_going to visit the yanks today.', _he made his way down stairs after a short shower and a quick brush of the teeth, breakfast was waiting on him rashers of bacon as well as eggs and fresh bread called to his sleep addled mind as well as the aroma of breakfast tea to wake him up properly. Ron just settled in for seconds when his mother looked at the clock and said "No time for that now Ron it's time for you to get dressed and get ready to leave, you have to be at the office of international magical cooperation in ten minutes I would get a move on you know how punctual they can be."

"Yes mum" Ron mumbled through a mouthful, it took him exactly three minutes to go upstairs and get dressed his Dad and Mum waited for him beside the fire place.

"Molly I will be back in a bit why don't you go have a lie in I am sure Ginny won't be up for a bit yet." Arthur said

"I may do that very thing, but first I have a young man to see off." She smiled as she said this and enveloped Ron in a large hug.

"Geroff mum." Ron blushed at the treatment but managed to wait patiently even with his mum crying on his shoulder 'about her little boy going off to visit America all alone' Ron rolled his eyes at this but put on the best patient smile he had, it fooled Molly not at all, so he was forced to return the hug and even managed to kiss his mum on the cheek

Dad went first calling out the Ministry of Magic and he swirled away surrounded by flames, Ron followed with his trunk, and managed to only stumble a little bit on his exit of the floo. They took the lift down to the proper division they were looking for and when the doors opened there stood Percy looking pompous as usual even at almost six in the morning '_I have no idea how he manages it'_ Ron thought with a slight scowl.

"Ronald so pleased to see you this morning." Percy offered his hand as though he hadn't seen Ron in ages he took it with a grimace which Percy mistook for a smile "I never pictured you as being the study abroad kind I always kind of thought you would be taking the twins route in life." He said this as though Ron would be ashamed of the very idea of following in their footsteps

'_Not that I want to follow in anyone's I need to find my own place.'_ Ron sighed as he thought

"Ah yes time for you to go I think." Percy beamed "Please place your finger on the portkey and hold on tightly to your trunk as the Ministry will not be responsible for lost and or damaged items during transit."

Ron touched the old soup tin and felt the brief hook behind the navel sensation and spun away into the sky, He slammed down a moment later in a field beside what looked like a very wide street, He looked about a bit worriedly as he didn't know if it had taken him to the right place or not when a voice called out "You there ya the redhead over here." A man was standing across the way waving him over, Ron grabbed his trunk and proceeded to cross the field as he got closer he realized the man had a scowl on his face now he sincerely hoped he had arrived at the right place this one did not look like a man to mess about with. He looked almost two meters tall and was heavily muscled and had more than his share of scars for some reason the Campaign hat he wore was the most intimidating part about him though.

"NAME!" he barked this out

Startled Ron could only stare open mouthed at the man.

The scowl deepened as the man strode forward till he was staring down at the scared boy "I said NAME, what are you deaf or stupid?"

"R-R-Ronald Billus Weasley." Ron replied with wide eyes and for what would not be the last time he started to think perhaps he made a mistake in signing up for this.

The man checked a clipboard he had in his hand quickly "Weasley, there you are last one." He pointed behind him to where a group of boys about Ron's age stood. "Well what the hell are you waiting for ginger get your ass over there with your buddies." He paused "Oh and welcome to the United States."

Ron didn't remember going from the man to the formation but suddenly he was there he looked around and realized he was one of ten in the formation suddenly the man was in front of the formation, he dropped the clipboard and began over the ones standing in front of him with a deep breath he started to speak "My name is Staff Sergeant Smith, and you interesting bunch of pansies have ended up in my tender care for the next six months, get ready ladies the fun starts now."

He blew a whistle that was hanging around his neck loudly and suddenly there were six other men dressed exactly the same as him running about screaming and yelling at the boys, some flinched some ducked one actually passed out, Ron on the other had suddenly found himself with his wand in his hand pointed at Smith '_that drilling with Harry for the tournament really helped out'_ he thought smugly he was so satisfied with himself he never heard the disarming charm coming but he felt it as he was blown back six feet and then Smith was standing over him "What the fuck was that Weasley? Who the fuck do you think you are pulling a wand out like that I promise you, you do that again and I promise you your own personal world of incident are you understanding me?" Smith shouted this at the top of his lungs with his entire hand pointing in Ron's face

"Yes sir" Ron said quickly

"What part of my name is sir Weasley? " Smith grabbed the front of Ron's robes and bodily pulled him up with one arm "You will address me as Staff Sergeant understand?" he growled out

Ron nodded quickly "Yes Staff Sergeant" his eyes were the size of saucers, he was physically walked back to the formation and lined up with the other "students".

Smith took a deep breath and started talking again this time in a slightly calmer voice "Ladies I cannot believe that out of all ten of you only one pulled a wand you have got to be fucking kidding me, and even he managed to fuck it up by standing there like a smug bastard and get blown off his feet, you all died today, but don't worry you will be born again welcome to the Virginia Military and Magical institute." He said this very quickly. "You will all now form a single file line Weasley get up to the front, you will learn that winning has its privileges and losing has its punishments, even half assed attempts at winning as Weasley's will be lauded here." He took a deep breath and continued "The first stop today is medical and then you will be filling out forms and after that a magical evaluation, let's have fun. Weasley far building second from the left move your ass."

The line started moving struggling a bit as they had to carry their trunks with them medical and paperwork flew by quickly this amazed Ron to no end as they were using what seemed like self inking quills till he remembered Hermione telling him about muggle pens that carried their own supply of ink '_dad would be amazed' _he thought will a small grin.

They were all led into a smaller area and all ten were individually put in front of a door in a circular room SSG Smith walked in and began an explanation "This girls is what we call affectionately the maze on your right you see a band take it and place it around your upper arm this will register when you get knocked out it is every man for himself open your doors and proceed good luck"

A/N: yay cliffies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

A/N: see not evil well not yet anyway by the way for those that don't know it SSG stands for Staff Sergeant :)

"**It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both. "**

**Niccolo Machiavelli**

Ron made his way into the labyrinth appreciating for the first time what It must have been like for Harry to have walked into something similar, he had his wand out slightly down and to the right figuring this might offer him a bit more accuracy at the sacrifice of speed and suddenly he realized he could hear someone running down the hallway to the left of him whoever they were they weren't even attempting to be quiet.

'_Expelliarmus, Protego, Stupefy, and Impedimenta that's my arsenal' _Ron gulped feeling a bit intimidated why didn't he study his DADA better of course looking back makes a lot of things more clear '_just got to do the best I can winning equals rewards failure equals punishment simple enough philosophy' _ He thought grimly

He walked quickly around the first corner and almost got eliminated as a red beam flashed over his head making him duck back around the corner '_bloody hell where did that come from' _ he glanced around the corner quickly and saw what looked like the tip of a shoe peeking around a corner '_right guess it's time to fire back' _Ron whipped himself back around the corner fired off a quick stunner and spun around to the opposite corner from him he looked back and realized he needn't have bothered either by skill or pure luck he had hit his target and the other boy now lay on his face across the way.

Unseen by the participants' two figures watched SSG smith and another man dressed in a tidy three piece suit and mirrored aviator sunglasses.

"What do you think Smith?" the Suit asked

"Potter's buddy?" Smith looked over his shoulder at the man "Good instincts, quick wand, tenacious and stubborn though that could be the red hair talking." SSG Smith quipped

"Is he a candidate then?" Suit repeated.

"A Paladin, yeah I think he could be a good one, but I think it is going to take quite a bit of work and honestly from what I have seen the other nine are frankly garbage one of the French men shot his countryman in the back and the Russians are sniping each other as much as shooting at anyone else, So I think Weasley may be our only choice it's just lucky for us he is close to Potter." He looked critically at the window in front of him as Ron managed to down another opponent even though he had taken what looked to be a jelly-legs jinx, all of a sudden a sickly green light flashed in front of the mirror Smith reacted in an instant he grabbed a microphone and barked into it "Warmage drop in the Frenchman just threw a killing curse I want his ass out of there and on the next portkey back to France let their ministry deal with that frog fuck."

A panel in the ceiling opened and a man in dark robes dropped into the fray and grabbed the offending member and quickly apparated him out.

"Did you see that shit Williams? What are they teaching them at Beaux batons' holy hell" Smith shuddered at how close that had come to one of the others in the maze.

"Yes terrible be that as it may back to the matter at hand when will you start him?" the man in the suit who was apparently named Williams sneered.

"I will separate him from the rest tonight, tomorrow I will break it down for him, but remember he has to choose this we cannot force it upon him he has to go willingly or it won't work." Smith stared back at Williams

"Yes I know the minor issues, but be emphatic with him about it, I want you to explain it to him in great detail so he doesn't just blow it off like some teenaged prank or something silly." Williams' barked back

The match ended ten minutes later when Ron managed to sneak up behind the final participant and put him down quickly.

Smith dropped in from the ceiling and stood in front of Ron "Good job Weasley, you won, come with me let's get your trunk and get you settled into your room." Smith said quietly

"What about the others Staff Sergeant?" Ron asked.

"That's none of your damn business Weasley" Smith barked "I said fall in behind me and let's get back to your trunk."

When they arrived Smith said simply "Pick it up put it on your shoulder we have a klick to walk."

Ron groaned a bit which caused Smith to blow right back up at him "I am sorry mister Weasley but we do not employ house elves in the United States, we expect you to do your own damn work" the Sergeant growled. They walked in silence broken only by the sounds of Ron's labored breath '_bloody hell and shit what did I do?' _ Ron screamed mentally at himself '_too late now Weasley I would never live this down if I had to go home the same day I left better hang on I think it is going to get rough' _

They arrived at a non descript brick building Smith lead him inside and opened the first door on the right "Room 1203 in building 299 this is your residence for the duration of your time here" he stated "wake up is at 6:00am breakfast is at 6:30 you wil then report to my office which is down the hall and to the right third door back for further instruction understand?" Ron nodded to out of breath to speak. "Dinner is in fifteen minutes across the street muggle clothing only." With that Smith turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving Ron alone.

He walked over to the bed and flopped back exhausted "What the hell am I doing "he groaned out "I could be home, sleeping, eating, playing quidditch anything but I just had to be different wondrous job with that Ron good on ya." He drifted off to sleep without even thinking about dinner fully clothed and sore.

AN: Welcome to training Ron I hope I am not torturing him too much for anyone and just a fair warning Ron's language for the time being will not be improving much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**"Never tell people how to do things. Tell them what to do and they will surprise you with their ingenuity."**

**George S. Patton**

An alarm blared across the sky precisely at 6:00am, Ron groaned and rolled over and tried to pull a pillow up around his head so he could block out the noise. SSG Smith walked into the room two minutes later saw Ron still passed out on the bed and smiled, he strode across the room and grabbed a corner of the mattress and tugged hard, the mattress and Ron went flying through the air, the mattress falling behind Smith and Ron spinning to the floor in front of him.

Ron jumped up quickly and stood swaying in front of the Sergeant "Wake up Weasley today is the first day of the rest of your life. Now get up take care of your three S's and get some breakfast then report to my office you have 20 minutes" he paused at Ron's confused look "that means Shit, Shower, and Shave boy though you look like you can do without the last one." Smith turned on his heel and marched back out of the room.

"Bugger me" Ron said quietly "and I thought my language was bad."

Ron gathered his things and took care of his morning ablutions, and had what could passably be called breakfast but what he insisted was abuse at least in his head after yesterday even he knew that he wasn't dumb enough to repeat this out loud.

Ron walked up to the office door and knocked quickly he heard a muted "come" and opened the door and walked in.

"Take a seat Weasley" Smith indicated a chair in front of his desk "You did well yesterday you kept your head about you and even managed to draw a wand on me without hesitation."

"Thank you Staff Sergeant" Ron said.

"About that, that yesterday was just a jumping in thing, we have to let all of you know right up front who is in charge so that if we say jump you jump depending on how this interview goes you may be up for some different training so for now just call me sarge ok?" Smith said this without looking up from the file he was holding " Now it says here that you are a chess player are you any good?"

"Y-es Sta-er sarge or at least I think I am." Ron mumbled this out while looking at the floor.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Weasley I asked if you are any good yes or no." Smith barked

"Yes sarge I am." Ron said snapping his head up to look the other man in the eyes.

"Good answer this stuff honestly don't inflate yourself or deflate just give me what you know is the truth." Smith returned with a glare.

"Now tell me what do you know about Knights Weasley?" Smith quipped

"Well uh they rode horses into battle carried swords rescued women from dragons." He answered looking confused.

"Not bad that last bit is a total work of fiction though Weasley, the first order of knights was created by King Charlemagne and the thing most muggles don't know is that all twelve of the original peers were wizards, they fought with swords and wands and were able to heal even non-magical folk, but that isn't the extent of what they did several of them even though bound by chivalry were also a kind of assassin, when they knew that war was coming to the kingdom one or two would ride out quietly and find and eliminate the allies of the leaders of their enemies to help prevent war and therefore keep the peace." Smith looked Ron right in the eyes while he was speaking he paused for a moment to let Ron digest what he had said and then continued.

"What I need to ask you Ron is, what are the lives of your friends and family worth?" Smith said quietly

Ron gasped and jumped up" just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he shouted out "are you threatening them?"

"No Weasley and sit back down before I make you." Smith growled "The American Ministry knows about what happened at the Tri-Wizard tournament and the claims your buddy Potter made that Voldemort(Ron flinched at the name) has returned, quit fucking twitching it is just a name, Now for as long as the U.S. has existed Wizarding kind here have taken a non-interference pact with Europe we have steadfastly refused to interfere with their affairs we were asked to once in World War II because they had a situation they thought they couldn't deal with alone and it cost us a great deal, we wanted to assist when Voldemort in the first round but they refused, well this time we figure while we cannot interfere officially we could possibly help out in another way, and that is when the Paladin program was born we choose one wizard and teach him to do a few things outside of the norm, assassinations, sabotage, that sort of thing now we couldn't get Potter as that would have been far too obvious to your ministry, So after yesterday's fine example we have decided we want to extend the offer to you," Smith took a deep breath after he said all this. "So I ask you again Weasley what are your friends and family worth to you are they worth the suffering you are going to have to go through all I can promise you is what will seem like six long days worth of training magical and several muggle things for you to learn, at the end you might even be good enough to be a Paladin so what do you say?" Smith finished and looked at Ron

Ron sat back and breathed out a sigh '_what would I give up to keep my family and friends safe? Happiness, a piece of mind, my life?'_ he thought "can I have some time to think Sarge?" he asked quietly.

"I can give you till five o'clock this evening to decide I know this isn't easy especially for someone as young as you are but I must ask that you don't contact anyone about it this is secret we don't need to advertise that we are trying to turn a foreign national a teenager into a paramilitary fighter you understand?" Smith asked gently

"Yah sarge I understand, anything else?" Ron sighed

"Nothing else till five o'clock you are dismissed you can wander the grounds but I wouldn't try to leave the post." Smith said.

Ron walked out of the office closing the door behind him and walked out of the barracks to the sound of birds he took a deep breath and started to walk he barely looked around as he went and after several minutes found himself sitting beneath an old willow tree.

'_Well this is what you always wanted Ron a way to stand out above everyone in your family ya? So why does it bother you so much? I don't know perhaps the whole idea of killing the allies of my enemy death eaters and who knows what else' _Ron banged his head gently against the side of the tree he sat beneath. "I mean what would Hermione say?" Ron griped. "You know what she would say "he buried his face into his hands "And Harry?" he mumbled "Never mind them Mum and Dad will go absolutely mental about this." Ron stated going pale " of course the added benefit being that I can't tell anyone anything anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."**

**J. K. Rowling **

The shadows started to lengthen as the day went on and still the young man with the bright red hair sat still under the willow tree, his friends back in Hogwarts would have been a bit shocked if not outright amazed, for the simple fact that he had been sitting under this tree since the morning thinking about his future well not only his but also the future for his family and friends. Lord Voldemort had returned this much he knew Harry would never lie about something that serious, knowing this also meant understanding that his family would be in danger pretty much from day one a bigger bunch of blood traitors never existed as you would find in the Weasley family, not that he was complaining mind you, he was proud of his families stance that blood didn't matter and muggles were just as good as wizards. It had only been a little over a day and already he had been presented with a chance, a chance at something maybe something greater than he had ever had before, but it involved things that he didn't know if he was prepared to sacrifice, chief among these, and he hated to use this word, his innocence was at stake learning to kill would take that away from him and then actually doing it would be the final nail in that coffin.

He sighed deeply and stood up really his decision had been made before he left the office of the man who would be leading him into training he was a Gryffindor and if his sacrifice meant that others would be safe well the answer was pretty much self explanatory.

He knocked solidly upon the door to SSG Smith's office and waited to be asked in. When he walked in the man was seated behind his desk shuffling some papers around he didn't look up as Ron took his seat he said simply "well?"

"I'll be killing people right? But only the really bad ones?" Ron asked "Not good people caught in a bad situation?"

The man shrugged "I can't promise that you will be pretty much an independent operator but our resources will give you the best information they can and it will be up to you what happens next."

The teen nodded expecting as such he then fidgeted a bit and cleared his throat "I don't want to bring this up and sound stupid but what about money?"

The man looked at him in the eyes "Is this what you are doing this for, money? Are you a mercenary out to sell your loyalty to the highest bidder?" He paused waiting for an answer

"N-no not at all in fact I think I am pretty fucking insulted that you would even say something like that, but I am giving up things for this true it means keeping my family safe and my friends" he trailed off not sure how to finish the rant that had begun to wind up in him.

The man across the desk had a wry smile on his face "Sorry Weasley just fucking with you, if you accept a bank account will be started for you in the name of Thomas O'Grady in Gringotts, and you will be paid a monthly stipend of eight hundred galleons a month which will cease upon the death of Lord Voldemort" He paused again carefully watching the boy in front of him "Nicely done not a flinch or even a twitch when I mentioned his name I think you may be a great choice for this Weasley so what do you say?"

"Ok let's do it sarge" Ron said extending his hand to the man.

Smith stood up and took his hand "call me Conner, Ron I will be your assistant trainer for the duration I say assistant because I am a squib you will be meeting your full time trainer when you floo to the new base go get your trunk. We have very little time and a shit load to do."

Ron turned and ran out of the office and pushed his door open threw what he had unpacked back into his trunk and secured it tightly and then picked it up and carried it back down the hallway.

Conner was waiting for him beside a fireplace he held out a can of powder indicating Ron should take a handful "follow me" he said and then turned to the fireplace and threw the powder In and said "51" and stepped inside and swirled away in a fiery blaze. Ron followed quickly after.

When he fell out of the fire place he got up quickly and brushed himself off for embarrassments sake and looked around he was in a very large open building it looked old and very unused, he noticed the two men standing off to his left one was easy to pick out as being Conner his not quite full time trainer and the other he had no clue.

The other man stood about five feet tall but he was thick in the shoulders and chest and he looked a bit frightening scars covered his tan skin and he looked as though he had earned everyone of them, his black hair was cut short almost to the point of not being there at all. He looked over at the boy and turned to his companion and said "Dat heem dere?" Conner nodded the affirmative "Goud he has a nice build for what wee needin introduce me."

Conner lead the man over to where the youth stood "Ron Weasley this is Silas he will be your trainer." Silas ignored Ron's extended hand and started walking in a slow circle around the boy. "Yes I tink good build long limbs no weights bulk only slow him down tone what he got and give it endurance and speed. Did you get his books for da next tree years mister Conner?"

"Yeah they are already in the classroom." Conner replied.

"Good flash learnin is what he is gonna to need, boy gonna have a bad headache for a while but gonna learn quick like." Silas replied.

"Well then enough for tonight I think." Conner stated "find you a place to get comfortable on the floor Weasley this is your new home till October."

Ron looked a bit shocked at this announcement "But I don't have a bed" he stated a bit indignant. "How am I supposed to sleep?"

The man named Silas laughed a deep belly laugh "Boy you wanna bed you gonna have to learn to make one none us here are your mama you don know so tonight you sleep here on the concrete let it be a lesson."

With that the two men turned and walked away. Ron looked about bewildered '_don't know where the hell I am now but wherever it is at least it's warm'_ he pulled a set of robes out of his trunk and wadded them up and lay down atop his makeshift pillow the lights which had been glaring down at him suddenly went out and he was plunged into the dark with only dim starlight lighting the room. "_nice one Weasley it's dark, I don't know where in merlins name I am, and I don't even have a bed to sleep in lets hope you managed to do something right in your life or this could be the shortest trip you have ever taken.'_ That was his last coherent thought as sleep slowly overtook him.

A few thousand miles away in England the burrow was stirring a message had come from Albus this morning that had asked for Arthur and Molly to move their family to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It was located somewhere called grimmuld place or as the message had stated the Ancient and Noble house of the Blacks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**Sweat saves blood."**

**Erwin Rommel**

Ron felt as though he had barely fallen to sleep when a toe was nudging his ribs, he blearily opened one eye and groaned Silas stood above him smiling. "Put dis on boy" he tossed a black square at Ron and said "Get dressed and meet me outside there is a pisser over in da far corner if ya needin it." He turned and jogged back outside.

Ron stood up and stretched and unfolded the black material in his hands '_what in the name of merlins ass is this'_ he thought he was holding what looked to be a one piece bodysuit in his hands it even had feet attached to it though it did make them look like trainers and what looked like a cowl that came up over the top of it. He laid it out across his trunk and went and used the loo. When he came back it still didn't look all that appetizing, but he shrugged and stripped off making doubly sure nobody was looking at him '_ bad enough I had to sleep here but to get changed here starkers in the open like this bloody embarrassing if you ask me' _

It seemed to be form fitting on him though loose in the right places tight in others he figured he would just have to get used to it as he pulled the cowl over his head when he had it positioned right dark lenses snapped in place over his eyes ' _well that's brilliant anyway right?' _ "I look good anyway" he said out loud to himself as he made his way to the exit his trainer had taken. He was standing just outside the door when Silas called to him "This way boy we gonna start with a nice run today." Ron followed him across the road to a track where Silas stopped and said one word "Run" Ron paused "Err how long?" Silas grinned showing a mouth full of teeth "Till I tell you to stop or you pass out either way fine by me."

Ron started out at a slow jog it was already blazing wherever they were it gets damn hot '_seems to be quite a bit of sand to'_ he thought glumly. Ten minutes later he felt like his entire body was on fire he was huffing and puffing quite hard by now the suit wasn't easy to breath in he looked over to the side of the track and was shocked '_bastards asleep what the hell kind of thing is this' _he growled in his mind and slowed down to a walk, a voice rang out across the track "Did I tell you to stop boy? Keep running it's good for ya." The torture went on for twenty more minutes by the end Ron could barely put one foot in front of the other Silas finally told him to stop and called him over "you do this every day from now on you understand? Thirty minutes isn't bad but I want an hour before you leave here yah?, Now go get showered and changed you got two hours in the class room and then eight more hours of physical and practical training, you got food waiting for you I would move if I was you."

Ron took off across the quad at a walk he made it back and got showered and changed ate his breakfast and went back outside he did all of this slowly his body hurt in places he didn't even know he had and that was just the warm up as Silas had said .

Conner was waiting outside for him "Come on Weasley I got to get you to class." They went up the street to another building much like the one they had left but the interior was vastly different. It was divided up into rooms he was pointed tword the first door on the left as he entered he realized this was a class room and Conner walked to the front. "Ok Weasley take your seat, Today you are going to learn the flash memory spell it will enable you to learn three years of spells and potions in the next six months, now you are asking yourself well if we have this why can't we just use it all the time instead of just in a situation like this, well let me explain this is highly dangerous fact is you get it wrong and we will have to write a very informative note home to your mother explaining why her baby boy's head is now splattered all over the walls of our lovely establishment got it? Good."

"The spell is simple '_Ingens scientiam doce me' _your wand starts out high and snaps down to your side practice." Conner stated

Ron repeated the incantation several times to himself and then he practiced the wand movements after about ten minutes Conner interrupted him saying "looks good now let's try it for real." A book of spells grade five landed on the desk in front of Ron "now do it just like you practiced if it works everything should go blurry for a second and then you start reading."

Ron blew out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding "Ingens scientiam doce me" at the last syllable he snapped his wand in a down stroke to his side the world flashed and Ron yelled.

"Good now try reading" Conner urged

He picked up the book and opened to the first page and suddenly it all seemed to make sense he started reading slow at first and then faster as he went along he was startled out of his reading by a shout.

"Enough deactivate a simple finite should do it." Conner barked

"Finite" was Ron's reply and then the headache came crashing in "Bloody son of a bitch what happened?"he screamed as he grabbed either side ofhis head in an attempt to hold it together

"You tried to much to fast one page every twenty seconds should suffice and your head won't hurt so badly try again." He was instructed.

The two hours rushed by and at the end of it Ron felt amazing he had memorized all of the spells for fifth year in a little over two hours.

"OK mister bookworm go back to the bay and get changed your suit again and then come back to the room across the hall that is the gym and it is where the bulk of your training will take place Silas is there don't keep him waiting.

Ron came back five minutes later in his suit as ordered Silas sat calmly by waiting for him to walk in.

"Come here boy let me explain what you are wearing " Silas stood up and met Ron halfway across the floor "what you have on right now is the top of the line in what wizards call technology it is called the infiltrator mark II it is the only one of its kind so take care of it. Built in is a magic field suppression system which when activated will make wards blind to your presence you activate it with the code word 'blinders on/off'. The optics are simple tap once for NOD's that is night optics so you can see in the darkness, tap Twice for clear lenses, and Tap three times for tinted like you have now. It also has sticking charms on the hands and feet just press them to whatever surface you are trying to climb and they will activate themselves." He finished with a grin

"Really all this for me?" Ron asked a bit awed by the prospect of what he was wearing.

"No not for you all dis for the wizarding world and the muggle world as we know it gotta stop dis man somehow gotta protect the ones we love and gotta stop it from spreading from your country to mine." Silas said sounding fairly harsh "Dis is not a game Weasley dis here is life and death and it is a game we gonna win."

The next eight hours were filled with pushups, sit ups, climbing, and knife fighting techniques as well as some swimming. To say Ron was exhausted at the end of the day would be an understatement. When he crashed down on the floor of his hanger as he had come to call it he did so without any conscious thought as to what he was doing he was simply awake one moment asleep the next little did he know his two trainers were watching him closely.

"Well?" Conner asked

"He will be a good one I think" Silas explained all former traces of his accent were gone.

"Does he have what it takes to do the job though?" The other replied.

"Don't know about that won't know till he is actually in that position." The smaller man nodded

"Well here's hoping so otherwise this may all have been for nothing." Conner said.

"Indeed" was the only reply he got in return.

A/N: I hope this lives up to expectation I am not sure if I should keep going in this vein or just fast-forward to October give me some feedback folks let me know your thoughts. Thanks again for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**What may be done at any time will be done at no time. "  
><strong> 

_September undisclosed area"51"_

Ron stared at himself in the full length mirror amazed at the change a few simple months had made, he barely recognized the young man who he saw reflected in the mirror without his shirt on, he turned sideways and smiled a bit he wasn't bulky or heavily muscled Silas had said he would never be as he had the wrong frame for that kind of bulk, but what he had he decided did as he was told "tone" up well Silas said he was sinewy, Conner had just wiry. He had picked most of the exercise up fairly quickly, within a month he was able to run the entire forty five minutes without slowing down or being too out of breath by the end, what amazed him more than his new look was the development of his ability to fight with a knife.

It had scared him quite a bit at first to even hold the **misericorde, **but something about it appealed to his inner chess player something that could be thrown from a distance but was still practical and effective up close, he had asked at the start about learning to use a sword that had be roundly rejected as not only impractical but worthless for what the intended purpose was, Silas had said that" a stab wound was not nearly as impressive as a cut throat." And the main goal was to intimidate as well as to eliminate the enemy.

That was the other thing that had driven Ron spare was the thought of killing someone and he had, had great difficulty at first setting these feelings by even in practice calmly walking up behind dummies and slashing the throat and then hitting the "sweet spot" on the way down hitting an aorta that fast took a lot of training but he had finally got it down. Silas had saw his discomfort at the task and explained it to him "Da training boy when you are in the situation to actually use this stuff if your instincts have been trained properly you won't even hesitate you will do it and not even realize it till it is done."

Ron shook his head to free himself from his self imposed reminiscing and took a look around his hanger had become a small replica of his dorm room at Hogwarts complete with a four post bed done in Gryffindor colors yes not all of his "training" had been physical he had learned the entire syllabus from fifth year through seventh and was now working on the basic aurors manual, he smiled a bit as he thought of Hermione's reaction to his newly found mental abilities he had been instructed not to share the "flash learning spell" with anyone but he thought '_stuff that if I won't"_. This could be one of the things that turns the tide in what was to come imagine Harry as good as he is right now at DADA suddenly knowing all he could find about the subject. And how much brighter could Hermione be if he just shared this little tidbit.

He had learned quite a bit about himself as well and he would be the first to admit that he wasn't exactly the epitome of confidence he was at least secure enough in his self to see how lackluster he had been before this had brought him out a bit he was still rough around the edges as all teenagers are but he at least had an air of confidence that hadn't been there before. His family was another matter he was still trying to live up to the Weasley legacy but it wasn't quite as burning as it had been when he was younger he still felt he had quite a bit to live up to but some of that had been replaced with the sheer satisfaction that he had finished the course well ahead of what was scheduled for him.

Training had been halted both Conner and Silas had said that Ron was at the point in his training where the only way he could grow anymore was to let him get a bit of firsthand knowledge so they conceived a small survival exercise for him, but they were being very secretive about it even going so far as to cut him out of the loop completely he hadn't seen or heard from either trainer for two days now though he had continued his training alone.

"Ah well whatever it is I hope it comes soon because I am getting bored out of my bloody mind here." Ron spoke to nobody and was glad that he didn't receive any answers.

Little did he know at that moment four men had gathered outside of his "hanger"

"Is this it?" one turned and asked the other quietly

"Number 18 right on the door there so yeah I think we got the right place." The other nodded

There was a small discussion and then one broke off from the main group and made his way around to the side of the building where a breaker box stood attached to the wall he walked calmly over and flipped the handle on the box and the entire hanger descended into darkeness.

Around the front of the building the other three men had stacked up against the door, when the lights went out they each reach up and slid down a monocle headpiece and flipped a switch then carefully opened the door into the hanger.

Ron opened his eyes and realized immediately something was wrong the lights were out '_what the hell? Oh shit where I lay my wand 'he thought frantically and then mentally cursed him'rule number one always be prepared shit'_ he looked about trying to make out anything he could in the dark no clues there though. "Great Weasley" he whispered.

Suddenly a punch flew out of the darkness and caught him flush against his right ear stunned and dazed he fell backward against his bed but he turned his fall into a roll that brought him right across to the other side. He didn't know why but suddenly he lashed out with an elbow high and to his right it made contact with something that went 'crack' there was a muffled curse and then a boot came in from the left and caught him low in the kidney area and folded him over, he hit the floor and immediately rolled till he bumped into what he hoped was a leg and quickly punched straight up from his shoulder there wasn't much behind it but what he was aiming for didn't take much damage to cause a reaction and it was instantaneously effective as he felt a body try to curl up around his fist, he grabbed a hold of the man and pulled him down felt around till he found his head and started raining straight left hands down, this cost him dearly though he never heard the other man sneaking up behind him the blow was quick and put an end to the fight effectively knocking Ron out.

One of the men pulled out a small handheld and opened a channel "Bring the lights back up Murphy." He said the lights came on quite a bit slower than they went off the damage was evident though one man was still down one hand on his hurt the other trying to cover what looked to be a crushed orbital lobe, one of the others had a bundle of gauze pressed to a badly broken nose. He walked over to the man with the broken nose and helped him to his feet and pulled his balaclava off and smiled "Gotcha didn't he Conner" Silas smiled at the younger man.

"Fucker hits hard I think you trained him to good Silas. Conner managed a grimacing smile through the blood on his face. "Now what?"

"Gag and bag him heal up everyone's hurt and get him on the truck, then banish everything in here that he made we gotta send his stuff home except for the suit his wand and one change of clothes pack them in the ruck sack and get him ready to move time for the last half of this test to start." Silas chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**Journeys end in lovers' meeting; every wise man's son doth know" **

**William Shakespeare **

Ron opened his eyes surrounded in darkness he fought down the urge to panic realizing that he just had a bag over his head and was not in fact blind, he didn't know where he was or the situation he was in so he closed his eyes and opened his ears to listen to his surroundings and tried to keep up the appearance of still being unconscious, He was in a muggle vehicle of some type a big one if his ears weren't lying to him.

A voice off to his left said "I think he is awake." The bag was quickly removed and he was face to face with none other than Silas and Conner "Good morning mister Weasley" Silas said with what could be called an altogether too happy smile on his face.

"Fuck what the hell Silas couldn't you have just walked up and said let's go?" Ron growled not smiling at all.

"What and deprive us of our fun?" Silas grinned

"Fun my ass." Conner barked "Fun for you maybe Silas but you didn't get a broken nose of the job did you."

The other man laughed loudly "I didn't try to sneak up on an infiltrator in the dark."

Ron had the good grace to look a bit shocked at first realizing that he had broken Conner's nose but then barked out a good solid laugh. "Well let's hope you tetchy bastards learned a lesson then."

"You are lucky you are headed home Weasley." Conner smirked

It was Ron's turn to look a bit shocked "What already? I mean I knew you said I was done but isn't this a bit early?"

"Well we aren't flying you home or anything we have kind of left that up to you." Conner said with a wink.

"You do realize that you are on a muggle airplane right now right?" Silas asked

"I am?" Ron asked a bit puzzled "but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well we decided that you need a good cover story to tell your buddies back home, you know the sights I saw the food I ate, the girls I bedded." Silas said this last bit with about the cheesiest grin he could manage.

Ron blushed in fact he almost turned purple "I-I wasn't thinking of anything like that." He managed to stammer out.

"Yes Mister Weasley we know there is a certain girl back home, don't look so shocked did you know you talk in your sleep?" Conner teased

"Yeah and from what we heard you have something you really want to give to her" The other man leered at the younger man

Ron looked aghast but managed to squeak out "I'll thank you not to talk about her like that, and besides she is one of my best friends, I don't fancy her, and any way she is probably still dating Vicky." He looked ashamed to admit that last part.

"Ah Ron the world works in ways we don't understand, time and distance make people remember the better things about others and forget their faults and if this little slip of a girl is as good a friend as you say, well you could do far worse than dating a friend." Silas said.

Ron nodded numbly he hadn't really spent much time thinking about stuff back home and it shocked him how easily he had let it slip his mind '_hell Harry's birthday was yesterday dammit'_ he resolved then and there that when he got back there would be a few things put out in the open while he couldn't very well tell them about the Paladin program and all it entailed he could spend some time with his friends and see about possibly talking to one friend more in particular.

Silas snapped him out of his silent reverie by saying "OK Ron your choices are Portkey or parachute."

"What a portkey to where and what the hell is a parachute?" Ron asked

"A portkey ten thousand feet straight down or a parachute which will more or less drop you straight down slowly, of the two I would have to pick the portkey myself." Silas returned with a slight smile

Ron smirked "So I should take the parachute then. Cause it sounds like the portkey is kind of mucky."

"Very well Parachute it is, you will be on a static line that will cause your parachute to deploy once you leave the plane." He said this with a flourish of his wand "this bubble head charm should give you enough air to get below ten thousand, you will be in a T-10 bravo it is simply a round chute but you have left and right toggles pull the left one you circle left the right one you circle right it is a simple rig." Silas said this quickly and before Ron knew it he was kitted up.

The cargo ramp of the plane opened slowly revealing the landscape below the apprehension on Ron's face was very evident a grinning Conner walked up beside him, "impressive isn't it muggles you just aren't sure what they will do next you know for some of them this is fun." He laughed

'_I always knew they were bloody mental jumping out of a hairplane with a bit of a blanket on their backs'_ Ron thought this furiously.

All of a sudden a buzzer sounded throughout the plane and with a final smile and a clap on the shoulder Ron was unceremoniously tossed out the cargo ramp, he felt a sudden jerk on his shoulders but worst of all was the hard jerk that slammed up into his bits and left him gasping for air for a moment. A message started writing it's self in front of Ron's eyes it said simply 'welcome to New York state you have a little less than a month to make your way back to England your dealer will meet you in Hogsmeade on your first outing. Good luck Paladin'

Ten minutes later he touched down in a open field as soon as the chute touched the ground it disappeared the bubble head charm decided at that moment to disappear as well, Ron looked about as he adjusted the ruck on his back and smiled it looked a bit like home, he made his way carefully to the road and saw a sign it said New York City 60 miles East. Ron looked around and took out his wand and held it in his hand and whispered 'point me' it swung 90 degrees from his current facing, with a sigh he started down the road at a trot.

He had been jogging for twenty minutes when a muggle car pulled up beside him and honked it's horn he looked over as the window came down and his jaw almost dropped, it was a girl she looked a couple of years older than him and a pretty red head at that, she said "Need a ride solider?" Ron stopped and looked at her a bit confused, and she smiled at him "Your pack it has a tenth mountain division patch on it, my brother is stationed over there, but you look a bit young to be in the military."

"Oh uh my uncle Conner was a solider for a while I think he might have been a member of the division this is his pack." He muttered

"Nice accent you really aren't from around here are you?" she cocked an eyebrow up a bit.

"Err no I am from Devon in England" he said deciding at least a partial truth couldn't hurt "just came over for a study abroad semester."

"Where you headed then?" she asked

"Uh New York City?" Ron said

"Hop in I am going there myself." She answered back

As Ron got into the car and they took off down the road the girl turned her radio up and a loud music started playing it was different than anything Ron had ever really heard and the quizzical look across his face didn't go unnoticed by the driver.

"The Dropkick Murphy's that's why I am headed up to the City they have a concert there tonight like em?" she asked

"Uh I haven't really ever listened to them before but they sound good." Ron answered smiling

"My name is Lilith" She said taking a hand off the steering wheel to offer it to Ron he took it gently and said "Ron, pleased to meet you." He said with a smile.

They rode in companiable silence for the next few miles, suddenly there was a buzz coming from the console the girl looked over and smiled and picked up a little rectangular box looked at it sighed and pushed a button.

"Hello?" she said. "Oh hi I am so glad you called I am really excited about tonight." She trailed off as the look on her face suddenly grew a bit sad. "Oh alright then well I hope she is feeling better, ok, yeah, no it is fine I understand completely , ok, bye." With that she pushed another button and set the box back down.

"Was that a fellytone?" Ron asked a bit amazed.

The girl giggled a bit and looked at him "Do you mean a telephone?"

"Err y- yeah sorry we just say it like that sometimes you know in England." Ron stammered out blushing a bit.

She laughed at this not unkindly and said "So how about you up for a concert I have an extra ticket now that my buddy isn't going to make it."

Ron looked bit surprised at the question but managed to say 'yes' to the inquiry.

Lilith smiled "Well then it's a date."

Ron blushed a bit but managed to hide it with a smile.

The car ride passed quickly and they arrived where she said the concert would be held it looked a bit like a pub to Ron and he said "Uh I don't think I am old enough to get into this place." She waved away his concerns though "I know a guy who knows a guy, don't worry Ron I got this." She smiled at him again which caused Ron's heart to beat a bit faster.

They made their way inside with a minimum of hassle at the door. The room beyond was huge it had a stage that was centered on what could be called a dance floor though at the moment it looked more like a boxing ring to Ron as he watched a group of about ten men running into each other and bouncing around a bit, he was broken from his thoughts by Lilith tapping him on the shoulder and handing him a glass.

"Drink up." She said

Ron took a large mouthful of the drink and almost gagged but fought the urge to spit and instead swallowed hard.

Ron had to talk loudly to be heard over the band "What is this?" he asked holding the glass up.

"It is beer; Bass I think "Was Lilith's answer "like it?"

"Not bad." Ron said doing his best to hide his grimace, he had seen far too clearly what had happened to Charlie and Bill when they decided they could handle a few drinks of Fire whiskey when they came of age he did not intend to go through that kind of torture.

The concert went on for three more hours Ron finished his beer and watch his "date" finish seven more by the time the concert was over she was a bit worse for wear.

"C'mon Ron" she said as he lead her out the door "I think I am not quite capable of driving, but there is a little rat hole motel across the street let's get a room and take a fresh start in the morning."

Ron was glad she couldn't see his face in the dark because he was sure it was glowing like a beacon as they made their way across the street to the non descript run down little place she had pointed out, they were given a room key by a leering desk clerk and made their way up to the room.

'_What the bloody hell am I doing' _Ron thought '_I am bloody well sure this isn't right me being here.' _

Once inside the room Lilith had immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed where he had fallen over on top of her, his blush was pretty much ongoing from this point, and then to his shock she grabbed his head and pulled him down to deliver a kiss straight on his mouth he was so shocked he wasn't kissing back and his hormones were trying to assert control over his body which made it that much more confusing for him, but then something in his mind clicked and took the situation from 'yeah ok' to 'what the fuck?' she was drunk this isn't right so Ron did the only thing he figured he could do, he slowly pulled his wand out of his hip pocket and pressed the tip against her exposed side and whispered '_stupefy' _ she passed out completely '_bloody noble Gryffindor my ass I hope I never have to do something like that again' _ Ron thought about this for a moment and added '_well unless Hermione is sober in which case nobility can go stuff itself.'_

He gathered one of the blankets off the bed and made a small place on the floor for him to sleep his last coherent thought before he closed his eyes was "Well tomorrow let's see what we can find."

A/N Ron returns to Hogwarts next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**If a man does his best, what else is there?"**

**George S. Patton **

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay folks I have just been hashing things out in my head and I was also tied up in reading another fanfic lol. To all who have reviewed I would like to give a heartfelt thank you and to they that haven't I hope you will in the future don't worry creative criticism doesn't count as a flame lol.

Ron woke the next morning a bit groggy and his ears were ringing a bit still all in all he figured his first muggle concert was a success. He stood up slowly stretching the muscles in his back that protested the fact he had slept on the floor at all rather than on the bed where he had been pulled the previous night, but he smiled feeling a bit of regret but he also felt as though he had accomplished something last night just what he wasn't sure exactly but it felt like he had done the right thing by stunning Lilith and leaving her to sleep off her "moment of clarity."

He started stretching a bit and dropped quietly to the floor to do a few press ups to get his muscles warmed up a bit and got into his bag to get his running clothes on to go out for a quick jog, he was gone for twenty minutes and when he came back she still hadn't stirred, so he went and took a quick shower and brushed his teeth then picked up his wand and smiled fondly thinking back to an incident in training.

'_Silas had been running Ron for two weeks now through a small navigational course, and he had once again come in a full minute over the mark established he walked up to the boy who was bent double and out of breath._

"_What're you doing Weasley?" He asked._

"_I-I c-can't make the time Silas." Ron puffed out._

"_You do understand you are supposed to use magic on several of these obstacles right?" The older man asked "If you don't you will never make it."_

"_I'm fifteen Silas I am not even sure if the magic I have been doing is getting me in trouble back home or not." Ron stated holding his wand out for inspection._

_Silas took it and examined it with his own wand" ah I see a trace spell, well easy enough to remove." He waved his wand in a complex pattern and there was a flash of light and then everything faded back to normal._

"_There you go Mister Weasley you are now invisible to your ministries "trace" spell." Silas had smiled when he finished._

"_Really? So are you going to put it back when I go home?" Ron had goggled a bit in wonder at what he had just seen._

"_No I think for the purposes of what you will be doing we will keep them blind to you, but remember what you are being trained for requires very little to no magic wards are very touchy even a simple stinging hex could be enough to trip the wards wherever you will be working." Silas said this sternly but with the ghost of a smile still on his face._

Ron shook his head to escape his momentary reverie and pointed the wand at the sleeping figure on the bed and whispered _Ennervate._

The girl began to stir just a moment later and sat up rather suddenly and looked around a bit shocked at her surroundings and then lowered her head into her hands "Oh damn my head." She muttered, and then as if realizing where she was she looked up quickly and saw Ron standing there. "What happened last night?" she asked a small tremble in her voice betrayed her nervousness.

"Err nothing we came into the room you gave me a quick snog and then passed out." Ron stated quietly "Then I went to sleep on the floor."

The girl sighed "Sorry that is the first time I had drank in a year almost and I went a bit overboard I think, I hope I didn't embarrass you too much Ron."

"Na if anything it was a bit of an education." Ron said "no harm done."

Lilith laughed a bit "An education really how is that?"

Ron blushed almost instantly and stumbled over his reply "I-err-that- is I- um-well to be honest it was my first kiss, so yeah an education in and of itself." He finally managed to eke these words out.

The girl smiled up at Ron "well then I guess it wasn't all for nothing then. Give me ten minutes and I will get a shower and get dressed and let's go get some breakfast."

Ron nodded and began fiddling with the muggle television on the counter while Lilith went about her business.

They left the motel shortly before checkout and found a small diner on the corner not too far away they ate quietly at first and then started making small talk, and somehow got on the subject of girls back home.

"You must be beating them off with a stick a handsome guy like yourself." Lilith said.

Ron looked a bit confused at this "Uh no I have only ever hit one girl with a stick and that was my sister when I was eight and I got such a hiding from mum for it that I swore it would never happen again."

Lilith laughed "I didn't mean literally, though that bit about your sister sounds funny, I mean you must have so many girls hitting on you that you don't know which one to ask out first."

"Oh uh no not really." Ron said blushing a bit.

"Ah I see." The young woman said smiling "there is a special one then?"

Ron didn't say anything but dropped his eyes to the table and fiddled a bit with his food.

"Ah ha." She stated "busted I got you, so tell me what is this woman's name?"

'_ah Weasley do you say it or just try to play it off as a mistake." _Ron thought.

"C'mon I can see a stall from a mile away, let's hear her name." She teased.

Ron sighed "Her name is Hermione." He then promptly blushed and dropped his eyes back to the table in front of him.

Lilith smiled at him "Wow a little shy huh? Why is she ugly or something?"

Ron's head snapped up. "No! Not at all." He said a bit loudly.

"Whoa take it easy Romeo, no insult intended, I was just wondering you don't seem like you want to talk about her much." She teased "Why so shy about it then?"

"Well I haven't exactly asked her out." Ron trailed off.

"Why not? You afraid of her or something?" she asked

"No, not afraid of her really, but well I think I might have bollocked things up with her." Regret seemed to flow off of him " you see we had this dance back in December and well I managed to not only ask her out at the last minute but I also managed to act like I had just realized she was a girl plus the fact that she is one of my best mates in the world ." Ron finished not quite knowing why he was telling this strange girl his problems but happy that she seemed to be willing to listen without any judgment.

"Wow double ouch huh? Bet you took a beating over that one." Lilith replied.

"No I think a beating would have been preferable, instead she came down looking absolutely amazing, and I was left feeling like a right bastard the whole night while I watched her dance with the bloke who had, had the sense enough to ask her out, and a lousy time was had by me." Ron said.

Lilith laughed out loud at this much to Ron's chagrin "What it bloody well isn't funny." Ron pouted a bit.

Lilith calmed herself down a bit "Sorry I just couldn't help it, you understand that you deserved that right?"

"Yeah I figure I was owed something for being a prat, though I can't say I appreciate it any." Ron groused.

"So quit dancing around, if you like her ask her out, though I guess you could just walk right up to her and kiss her first thing when you see her that usually explains feelings of like quite clearly though you could just be setting yourself up for a slap but it could also be a moment well worth the possibility of physically violence." Lilith joked.

"But what if I ruin something when I ask her out if she says no?" Ron blurted.

"If she is as good a friend as you say I don't think she will be upset if she doesn't return your feelings, heck she might even surprise you." Lilith emphasized the last part.

Ron nodded a bit "Well something to think about anyway right?"

They finished their breakfast in companiable silence. As they got up to leave Ron pulled on his ruck and walked out the door in to the morning sun.

"So." Ron said

"So." Lilith answered

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Ron inquired

"Yeah I have to get back home." She pulled out a slip of paper and a pen and quickly wrote something down and handed it to Ron." If things don't work out with that Hermione chick give me a call, you are a nice guy Ron I hope you stay safe."

"Thanks, Lilith and thanks for the advice, I might even muster up the courage to try it." Ron joked.

"I say go for it you have nothing to lose and everything to gain right?" Lilith teased back "Well see you around Ron be safe and take care." With that she gave him a small peck on the cheek and turned to walk away.

"You stay safe to ok?" Ron called after her and he got a wave in reply.

He turned and looked around he had a few weeks to kill before he had to return to England and he figured that just perhaps this trip had been worth the trouble he was going back able to help Harry in the things that were coming and he might just decide to try his luck in doing something about his feelings for his other best mate.

"Things are looking up Weasley" Ron muttered to himself. "Let's go explore a bit."

Lilith turned and watched Ron fade into the crowd she then took out her cell phone and punched a number and held it up to her ear. "This is L I have made contact with paladin and will provide over watch until his return, tell P her knight will be on the plane and back home on time. With that she pushed another button on her phone and put it away and then started trailing the boy she had just left.

A/N: Ok so next chapter we return to Hogwarts for sure this time lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it."**

**George Moore**

Ron Weasley stepped off the triple-decker purple bus feeling a bit sick and quite a bit exhausted, a bit sick because the Knights bus travels at insane speeds and a bit tired due to the international travel even a portkey can't travel faster than time, he looked about an almost immediately spotted his prize the burrow stood where it always had and looked as ramshackle as when he left but now he felt no embarrassment or shame at the state of the place he was simply happy to be home. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him up to the front door of the house and tried to get in but oddly enough the door was locked.

He made his way around the back of his house and tried the rear entrance to no avail it too was locked in fact it looked as he peered through the window as though the burrow was abandoned, he was still caught up in his own thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Get your hands up put em on your ruddy head and don't move till I ask you to." The voice said in a very rough sounding manner.

He didn't know who this was but they were making a mistake he could feel the wand tip digging ever so slightly into his back which meant that they were close enough to hit, he spun quickly feeling a spell brush past his exposed back, his left hand caught a hold of the wand hand of his unseen assailant and his right came crashing over in a stunning hook catching his attacker firmly across the jaw and he went slack in Ron's grip as he was looking down to see whom or what had attacked him he realized his own mistake in assuming whoever it was, was alone he had just enough time to think '_bugger'_ before a light washed over him and he knew no more.

He awoke slowly his head ached a bit, he could hear voices talking softly off to his right he cracked his eyes just a bit to see if he could recognize where he was then he heard someone say.

"Honestly Molly we had no idea he had come back," it sounded a bit like Lupin. "plus look at him he doesn't look quite like the Ron who left either we thought it was just a poor attempt at a Glamour charm by some deatheater if we had known it was really Ron we wouldn't have attacked him."

Ron groaned a bit hoping he hadn't exposed himself to much to his former professor and also that it hadn't been him he had hit.

"Ron are you awake dear?" Molly Weasley sounded a bit strained.

"Eurgh what the hell happened?" he inquired

"Don't swear Ronald." Molly said as she swept in and wrapped Ron in her traditional family hug. "Are you okay?" she asked when she finally released him from her arms.

"Yes mum and I missed you to." Ron said producing a smile "Uh who did I hit?"

Sirius who had just walked into the room barked out a laugh "Let's just say you should avoid Mad-Eye for a bit, it isn't everyday a fifteen year old boy puts one of the best Aurors in England on his backside, with a muggle punch no less."

Ron blushed deeply as the other occupants of the room also gave an appreciative laugh, just then another figure entered the room and Ron snapped his attention over to the man and said "Hello Headmaster."

Albus Dumbledore scanned the scene in front of him with a soft smile and a twinkle in his eye "Welcome home Mister Weasley." He said "Though I expect it isn't quite the homecoming you were expecting, and I know it is not the situation Alastor would have liked to have found himself in." this caused Sirius to start laughing again even his mum and lupin managed a chuckle at the old Aurors expense.

Ron scratched his head self consciously and smiled back at the headmaster "Is he ok?"

"A broken jaw but do not fret Ronald, Poppy had him all fixed in a few moments." Albus said "Now I believe that since you are rested and refreshed from your trip I shall take you to Hogwarts if this is okay with you and your mother, you should get there just in time for the feast I believe."

Ron looked at his mum and leaned in for another hug this took her completely by surprise but she was smiling hugely as she gave Ron another crushing hug. "Tell Dad that I missed him I don't know if we will be home for Christmas or not but I hope to see him then." Ron said.

"Don't worry Ronnie your father just had to pop back to work they have been keeping him very busy, your trunk and broom and Pig are all already at Hogwarts we sent them on the train in September, we love you and we have missed you so very much, please be good at school and study hard O.W.L.s are very important to your future you know." Molly lectured.

Ron grabbed his ruck off the floor and threw it onto his back and looked at the Headmaster. "Ready when you are Sir."

"Well then Ronald let us make haste and return you where you belong." He held out an old boot and Ron put a finger on it and felt the familiar tug behind the navel and the world spun away. He came crashing down in the Headmasters office.

Ron stood up quickly brushing his robes off grinning a bit at his horrible landing and took a moment to look about it was the first time he had been in the Headmasters office and he was surprised by what he saw, the portraits of past headmasters gazed down at him some waving some trying to act like they were asleep but listening nevertheless, a small chirrup caught Ron's attention and he saw another first for him Fawkes a Phoenix sat looking resplendent on his perch in the corner the boy's eyes seemed drawn to that bird till Dumbledore cleared his throat breaking the spell over Ron.

"Mister Weasley please proceeded to the Gryffindor common room I will have Professor McGonagall retrieve your brothers and sister as well as Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger I would think you would prefer this method of reunion rather than the great hall." Dumbledore held up a hand forestalling Ron's question "I will have dobby bring some food up for you and your gathering don't worry Ronald. The password is patefacio commodo" Dumbledore smiled when he had finished speaking

'Yes sir I will and no I won't worry." He grinned and made his way down the spiral stairs and began his trek to his common room. He walked slowly reveling in the fact of being back and happier than he had been in a long while leaving had been an adventure, but coming home was far more wondrous than he ever thought it would be now he understood what Harry saw when he looked at the castle.

The common room was deserted when he walked in so he took the time to walk his haversack upstairs and lay it on his bed, when he walked back down the stairs there was still nobody there so he sat down by the fireplace and relaxed and waited, he was a bit nervous to tell the truth he wasn't sure what Harry's reaction would be he had already resolved himself on Hermione's behalf and he was about to do something that would get the mickey taken out of him on a regular basis for the rest of the year unless he missed his guess.

'_I just had to get brave even knowing Fred and George will be here honestly' _ Ron thought with a brief sigh '_but at least they can't say I am not brave in that regard anymore' _he finished his thoughts with a short smile that was interrupted by the common room door starting to open.

'Well here goes nothing." Ron whispered.

A/N: sorry cliffhangers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**Fortune favors the brave."**

**Virgil**

The door to the common room opened quickly and as Ron stood up and started to turn to meet his friends he was taken almost off of his feet by a small and what appeared to be red bludger.

"You're back, welcome home brother of mine." Ginny had been that bludger and was smiling up at Ron now.

He looked around smiled surrounded by family and friends but and he looked around a bit more just to make sure there seemed to be one missing. "Where is Hermione?" Ron asked

"She's coming Ron it just took her a moment to follow us." Ginny stated as she let go of her brother so the rest of the group could have a go at him.

Ron met Harry with a very manly one armed hug "Missed ya mate, how was the summer?"

"I think we need to wait for Hermione before we get into that." Harry grimaced looking a bit worn. "It wasn't very good."

Ron nodded and turned to the remaining two he hadn't talked to yet with a slight roll of his eyes as they both started speaking.

"Well George old boy it appears our dear ronnikins has come home." Fred quipped

"Indeed Fred." George said looking very serious.

"But one has to wonder." Fred started

"What has happened to the tetchy little git" George continued

"That left us just a few months earlier?"Fred finished.

Ron smiled twin speak at its finest and he stretched his arm out to shake hands with his older brothers.

"I think it is an insult he is trying to hoist on us." Fred stated to his twin

"Who would have thought that after all this time?"George began

"Ron would turn into Percy on us." Fred harrumphed

"Quite so my dear brother imagine shaking hands with our prodigal brother." George nodded

"When indeed our best instincts would be to take the mickey out of him by." Fred grinned mischievously

"Giving him a hug instead." They both finished in unison and leapt forward to embrace Ron in a solid and above all embarrassing twin hug.

Ron couldn't help it he blushed furiously and squirmed around "Geroff me you twats." He said with a grin on his face that betrayed his anger.

They talked for a few more moments as Ron was roundly congratulated for his "Trip across the pond to see what the colonials are up to." As Fred and George put it. Then he heard the common room door open once again and then time seemed to stop for Ron.

She walked in with a large smile on her face a mass of curly brown hair framed what for Ron was the most beautiful face in the world, he had never felt so alive yet at the same time so awestruck as she turned back to close the door the wheels clicked into place for Ron and he knew what he had to do, acting quickly before his nerve could fail him he strode tword Hermione a lopsided grin across his face, she had just turned back and managed to say "Welcome hom…" and was cut off immediately not by a vocal request or even at the behest of the younger girl in the room but simply by the fact that Ron's lips had met hers effectively silencing her and causing the volume of the room to go up tenfold.

With both of their arms raised in victory Fred cried out "He shoots."

"He scores." George finished in his best announcers voice.

Harry had suddenly become very interested in his shoes and was studying them quite closely.

Ginny had both hands covering her mouth and a bit of wetness around her eyes which she immediately tried to cover up by turning to Harry rolling her eyes and saying "Bout damn time eh Harry?"

Harry sighed a bit and said "I wonder does this mean they will bicker more or less."

"More I should think." Ginny teased "Though Ron may have the option of quieting her with a good snog."

Ron backed away from Hermione smiling as he went and the trademark Weasley blush was making him look a bit like a tomato "Uh- I err I uh missed you quite a bit." Ron smiled shyly

Hermione nodded a slightly blissful faraway look on her face as she lifted her hand up to touch where Ron had kissed her.

"I hope you aren't mad at me for leaving for the summer I promise I didn't abandon you and Harry I just needed to do something." Ron rushed this out fearing things were about to come crashing down.

Once again Hermione nodded and her hand was still resting on her lips.

"Oh my I think you may have broken her Ron." Ginny giggled.

Hermione whispered something and then leapt forward and before Ron could make another move he found himself being kissed solidly on the lips in return.

Harry leaned over to Ginny who was struggling to keep from laughing out loud and asked "What did Hermione just say?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and her brothers and said with a grin "She said the boy is bloody brilliant.

A/N: ok sorry short chapter will get em stretched back out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**A chief is a man who assumes responsibility." He says "I was beaten," he does not say "My men were beaten". **

**Antoine de Saint-Exupery **

**A/n: ''=thoughts ""= speaking.**

After the kissing broke up and with much back slapping and congratulations from Fred and George to the new couple the five settled in on the couches to inform Ron of what had been happening up to that point.

He found out he had congratulations of his own to give no matter how grudging it seems that in his absence Harry and Ginny had taken it upon themselves to become a couple and as Ginny said it oddly enough started with a blazing row at the headquarters building.

' _Harry walked in after Dumbledore in a foul mood, very little information had been fed back to him that summer and it had mostly been from Hermione not a letter from Ron had shown up, which had pissed him off far more than he thought it should what with his guilt over Cedric dying and the usual horrible treatment by his aunt and uncle had left him in a very poor frame of mind and very little social generosity tword his friends._

_Mrs. Weasley had told Harry where his room was but to leave his trunk and someone would take it up for him he had thanked her rather tersely and bounded up the stairs seeking solace from people but as it turned out this was not meant to be as he crested the stairs he came face to face with Ginny and Hermione, the older girl had tried to say hello and give him a hug but Harry had simply sidestepped it and scowled at the both of them and quickly made his way to his room failing to see the look of pain that crossed Hermione's face and the narrowing of Ginny's eyes._

_He had walked into his room and slammed the door shut safe in the belief that his message had gotten across that he wanted to be left alone but he was wrong as the door was slammed right back open and a small red head came storming in._

"_I hope you are satisfied Hermione is crying in her room, she was only trying to say hello and you blew her off like she was nothing." Ginny growled._

"_Well too bad for her and you and your arse of a brother spend all summer together and I get what nothing left in the dark for two months now barely any communication to anyone I want to speak with, and then what you just expect me to come in here like a bright little ray of sunshine and be as happy as you want me to be?" Harry had yelled this right in her face _

_Ginny had almost turned the exact shade of her hair by this time and for some reason a small part of Harry's mind that wasn't angry had said "rather fetching color on her." The other larger part of his mind had screamed shut up in return._

"_Well then what do you want me to say Harry?" her voice was calm but Harry could tell she was holding back a wave of temper."Sorry there was something a bit more important than you right now? Hmm? You act like we did that on purpose Dumbledore told us not to send to much information in case the letters were intercepted."_

_Harry cut in sarcastically "Yes and of course everyone knows a Weasley always follows orders."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THE PISS OUTTA MY FAMILY POTTER YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT HOW DARE YOU, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TO TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT." The damn had broken and her temper was in full form her cheeks had flushed and her eyes were blazing now and both of her hands had latched firmly on to her hips._

'_And a finer set of hips I have never seen' that small part of Harry's mind had leered 'would you fuck off' the larger part of his mind had replied, 'fine she wants to do this let's do it.' He thought._

"_SPEAKING OF WHO THE HELL SOMEONE THINKS THEY ARE WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BARGING INTO MY ROOM AND TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T BE DOING," he screamed this out and then got his voice under some control. "I didn't even realize you had gotten to the point where you could speak to me let alone act like my bloody mum."_

"_Well if you weren't acting like such an infant you wouldn't need a mum." Ginny had gasped as she realized what she had said and immediately looked a bit apologetic._

_Harry's eyes widened as though he had been slapped and in a deadly calm voice he said "Get the hell out." And then he had turned away from her, as though dismissing her_

"_Harry." She attempted to continue in a softer voice "You can't keep hiding things it will kill you if you keep holding all that pain in."_

_Harry had spun on his toe with a scowl on his face Snape would have been proud of. "Who asked you to get in my feelings you nosy pretentious bitch." He finished speaking softly but still loudly enough for the younger girl to hear and it was her turn to act as though she had been slapped._

_What happened next seemed to go in slow motion in reaction to the insult Ginny's hand had flown to her back pocket and started to whip back around holding her wand probably planning on hexing him to hell and back again, but in this instance she proved slower as she only had her wand halfway around when she realized that Harry's own wand tip was resting right between her eyes._

"_Well?" Harry had said "What now? I would hate to have to hex my best mate's little sister and you know I am right that it isn't any of your business to decide how I should or shouldn't feel or what I should share and keep in so why don't you do us both a favor and back off before I do something I will feel bad about." He finished this and tossed his wand into a far corner of the room and walked over and fell onto his bed._

_Ginny had stood there a moment shocked at how fast he had moved and then realizing she had pretty much been dismissed started to turn and walk away but couldn't help adding "Well you should talk to Hermione anyway you owe her that much, I mean if it doesn't take too much of your precious brooding time away." And she walked out closing the door behind her._

_The next three weeks had been pure torture he had apologized to Hermione and was talking with her nothing major school Ron's mad plan going across the pond to go to school during the summer which had caused him to snort pumpkin juice out of his nose, he had read the letter Ron had written him and had at least understood why he did what he did and wished he had been able to go with him it would have been better than Privet drive._

_He and Ginny on the other hand had become cool and overly polite to each other and for some reason this bothered him to no end so he decided to seek out some advice and had managed to corner both Moony and Padfoot in Sirius's bedroom._

"_Hey Sirius do you have a minute?" Harry had asked quietly "I need some advice and maybe you and Moony could help me out."_

_Sirius had hopped up off the bed and bowed low smiling and said "welcome to the den young Prongs anything we can help you with would be an honor."_

_Harry had laughed and sat down on the bed looking at the two older men "Well you see it's about girls."_

_At which point Sirius had turned and started walking tword the door" Sorry can't help you but I am sure Mr. Moony would be only too glad to field this discussion alone while I go and find an appropriate place to hide." The door had shut and locked it's self and Sirius had turned around and saw Moony holding his wand and smiling._

"_Right what I meant to say is fire away kid let's hear it."Sirius had said this looking a bit contrite_

"_Well I mean it isn't girls in general it is one girl and I don't know it is so confusing we had this major row and there were things said that I actually kind of regret saying but at the same time I started noticing things about her that I hadn't before I mean she is beautiful and fierce." He had blushed deeply after saying this._

_Sirius smiled "Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Moony if he remembers third year at all." _

"_Mr. Moony remember it very clearly Mr. Padfoot and would like to ask if Mr. Padfoot is seeing a repeating pattern here." Moony had also grinned _

_Sirius turned and looked at Harry "This girl she wouldn't be a certain redhead that has a temper like a pissed off hippogriff would she?" he had quipped _

_Harry's immediate blush and need to look anywhere but at the two men was all the answer they needed. _

"_Excellent! Well then what did you say that was so bad?" Sirius asked._

"_I err sort of " Harry had mumbled out looking intently at the floor._

_Moony and Sirius had both goggled at the boy. "And yet he still lives would like to say that this is scarily similar to third year Mister Moony."_

"_Indeed it is Mister Padfoot but in this instance it would seem that it did not result in a two week stay in the hospital wing for a potter." Moony replied not even attempting to hide his grin._

_Harry looked mystified "Uh what are you two talking about?" _

"_Oh a certain instance between a fiery young redhead and another Potter you might know and he called her basically the same thing for interfering with a prank on a certain potions master in third year which resulted in said potter calling said redhead a snotty little bitch, which got him hexed hard and a two week stay in the infirmary as a result." Moony smiled as he said this._

"_My mum and dad?" harry asked._

"_Oh yes and this lead to the most famous romance in the marauders history Lily and James." Sirius smiled at Moony._

"_I think in this instance though you should do the exact opposite of what your father did. Which is to say apologize not antagonize her further." Mooney nodded grimly at this advice._

"_Makes sense I suppose." Harry nodded knowing full well this was going to be quite difficult._

_The next day he had apologized Ginny had accepted but had stated in no uncertain terms that if he ever said anything like that again he would be lucky if he escaped with his life. The next two weeks were some of the best Harry could remember Ginny and him had bonded well over it. _

_One day while they were cleaning, a task they both dreaded more than homework, Harry had casually asked if Michael Corner and she were still dating._

"_No, he was a grouchy git when you beat Ravenclaw for the cup I broke up with him and he was hitting on Cho Chang the next day." She grimaced._

"_Sorry I didn't mean to bring up something unpleasant." Harry said sympathetically_

"_No, it is fine I think I am better off without him, why do you ask." She smiled._

"_Well I was wondering if maybe I mean you don't have to say yes or anything but I was just wondering if you would mind err well that is."Harry had stumbled around for the right words while Ginny looked at him a blush and a smile growing on her face while she waited patiently and completely exasperated by the boy In front of her._

"_I would like you to be my g-gi-girlfriend." Harry had finally stammered out._

_Ginny had held out her hand for Harry to take and blushed deeply when he did "yeah I think that would be a bit of alright." She had said shyly._

'_yes' Harry thought and the look must have transferred to his face because she teased him by saying "like the answer did you?"_

_Harry then somehow managed to turn a brighter red than any Weasley he had ever seen "err yeah I think it is a good answer not bad at all."_

"_Good answer Potter I think I might keep you around for a while." She then laughed when she finished they spent the rest of the day hand in hand cleaning the study._

"And the rest as they say is history" Ginny finished "Now before anything else is said I do not want you going all big brother about this I trust Harry and I think you know you can trust him to, besides you have no room to talk about much considering the snog I just saw." Ginny quirked an eyebrow up at Ron as he fidgeted a bit.

"Well ok. But Potter I warn you, you hurt her or say to her what I just heard you had said to her again and I promise you five brothers vs one of you equals dead potter understand?"

"Yeah mate I got you." Harry smiled.

"Honestly Ginny they act like they are bargaining for Horses when they talk about us." Hermione huffed.

"I know Hermione," Ginny said and then turned on the boys "We are actually highly intelligent beings capable of kicking your backsides you understand this right?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other then at the girls and back at each other and then said at the same time. "Yes mum."

This got Harry a smack on the arm and Ron a smack on the back of his head.

"Geez why did we choose the violent ones again mate?" Ron groused.

"I don't know but their beauty may have something to do with it." Harry had mock whispered to Ron.

"And don't you forget it." Both girls answered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**Always cheat; always win. The only unfair fight is the one you lose."**

**U. Ranger rules to gun fighting.**

Ron looked up at Hermione and realized something immediate that he had missed before "Bloody hell! You are a prefect? Congratulations though I don't see how they could have found anyone else even a bit better suited to the job than you." Hermione smiled and blushed at bit at the compliment and then gasped and jumped from the couch arm and ran up the stairs to the girls dorm leaving Ron staring opened mouth at her sudden departure.

"What the hell?" Ron stated "Is it just me or does she get more mental every year."

The twins laughed.

"You want to see mental?" George asked

"Just wait till she gets back." Fred joked.

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny to see if he could figure out what they were talking about but identical looks of mischief promised no answers would be forthcoming. Hermione came running back down the stairs and stopped in front of Ron with her hands behind her back.

"What?" he asked looking up at her quizzically

"Close your eyes I think, this may come as a surprise to you, I know it came as a shock to us." Hermione smiled.

"Err ok I will just shut my eyes then?" Ron did so with a minimum of fuss and felt something get attached to the front of his robes. He was then ordered to open his eyes and look down he did so and felt his jaw drop.

"Me a bloody prefect? But what about Harry isn't it his job to be the visible one?" Ron asked when he managed to overcome his initial shock at the badge now hanging off his Robes.

Harry laughed "No thanks mate it is all yours, I have no interest in playing politics officially with Draco Malfoy who is one of the Slytherin prefects."

"Cheers mate." Ron said unenthusiastically.

"I can't believe it here we thought that Percy would be the last embarrassment to this family." George held up a hand to his forehead.

"But it would appear that our dear ickle ronnikins has taken his place at the dark side of the family." Fred finished with a very fake swoon.

"Push off, leave him alone it is a great honor to be selected for a prefect spot." Hermione argued indignant on Ron's behalf "you two should be ashamed always making him feel so badly when he accomplishes something important."

Ron blushed as the twins grabbed each other in mock fear'_ I mean she has called me an idiot at least once or twice and there was that whole emotional range of a teaspoon thing, and all the thick comments but I think all in all I think I rather like her defending me.' _He thought blithely

Fred and George meanwhile had stood up and with the deepest mock bows they could manage had made their way up the stairs to the boy's dorms leaving the four teens to themselves.

Harry cleared his throat and said "Well there has been one really dark spot this term thus far." He looked to Hermione to have her explain.

"Yes the new DADA teacher is well I think she may be the single worst teacher in the history of Hogwarts, her name is Delores Umbridge and she isn't teaching any practical lessons at all she intends for us to study magical theory alone and pass our O.W.L.s without actually casting any spells."Hermione said this very quickly and then took a deep breath to continue."And well it is really horrid but she has already had Harry in Detention for two weeks." She finished and then gave Harry a significant look.

He sighed and held up his hand Ron was shocked that he could just make out scars on the back of his hands that read, I must not tell lies, and Harry let his hand drop back to Ginny's

"Mate why do you have words carved into the back of your hand?" Ron asked looking quite serious

"She uses a blood quill to make students write lines for detention." Harry replied.

"She does what?" Ron roared jumping out of his seat "That is some bloody dark magic why isn't Dumbledore doing something to stop it then?"

Hermione put a calming hand on his arm "Oh Ron can't you see the ministry is trying to discredit Professor Dumbledore and Harry they are trying to deny that you-know-who is back now."

Ron groaned but did feel himself calm down a bit. "Is there more or have we reached the end of this line of thought?"

"Well she has been evaluating the professors." Ginny paused a bit looking between Ron and Hermione. "But the good news is that quidditch tryouts will be this weekend and they are needing a Keeper Ron interested?

'_Well shit my chance ah well doesn't seem a good idea with everything else I have going, Silas said I would be "contacted" I wonder when and by whom, this is gonna sound a bit trite.' _He thought.

"Na I don't think so besides that Mclaggen guy the sixth year I think he might make a decent keeper, if the captain can get his ego under control, I have to many things going on this year you know O.W.L.'s and stuff along with my recent admittance to the prefect club." Ron was very monotone with his response.

"Oh my who are you and what did you do with my quidditch obsessed brother?" Ginny said

"I think the Twins were right he has gone dork err that is dark on us." Harry teased.

Hermione however was beaming as she looked down at Ron, and gave him a very firm kiss in her happiness.

"Wow if that was all it takes to get her to kiss me like that then I should have tried it quite a bit ago and all I had to do was give up my quidditch dreams." Ron proclaimed and then ducked as he got a very firm swat across the back.

"Gah do they ever stop?" Harry asked Ginny

Ginny was too busy making finger down the throat gestures to answer, when she was stopped by Hermione's sudden growl.

"At least you didn't have to watch you and Harry snogging like a couple of rabid animals; honestly I didn't know whether or not to be thrilled or stun you both I thought you were going to eat each other." Hermione smirked as she finished leaving both the younger girl and boy blushing furiously and Ron bent double laughing, "And you what are you laughing at?" she suddenly turned on Ron." I expect you to ask me properly to be your girlfriend not just kiss me and assume that everything is fine."

Ron nodded dumbly and stood up "Well then err when is the next Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked.

"Uh that would be tomorrow dear brother." Ginny answered while both her and harry had put on their best listening intently faces.

Ron looked at them both and sighed "That is very off putting you do know that right?"

Harry and Ginny turned and looked at each other and nodded back at Ron not changing their stances one bit.

"Damn, Well then Hermione would you do me the great honor of coming with me to Hogsmeade as my girlfriend?"

"What just Hogsmeade?"Hermione asked letting her eyes narrow just a bit "and don't swear."

"Uh no I was hoping that perhaps you could see your way clear to taking me on as boyfriend you know full time." Ron blushed and stammered a bit but managed to get it all out.

She quirked an eyebrow up at him but smiled at the sincerity in his voice it was just like him to be so stubborn last year and then this year walk in and sweep her off her feet and not even realize he was doing it. '_And I am going to have to do something about this, cause I can't even look at him right now without feeling my heart melt down to my knees' _she thought "In that case yes I suppose I will have to accept, I can't very well have you wandering around all love sick and sad on my account." She teased.

"God Hermione that wasn't funny I thought I was gonna pis-er widdle myself you scared the crap out of me." Ron said. '_And she doesn't even know how easy it would be for her to kill me by just walking away.'_ He quietly thought.

"So anyway now that this mushy stuff is over what are we going to do about umbitch err Umbridge? " Ginny said not sounding sorry at all about her misspeak "I don't know about you three but I don't fancy the idea of failing miserably in DADA because this teacher is a nutter who doesn't think you-know-who has come back."

They all looked pensive at this and were bouncing ideas around "What we need is a place to practice." Hermione said. "What good is practice if we don't have someone who knows their stuff to teach us?" Ginny stated.

Hermione looked at Ginny and she in turn stared back at the older girl then as one they nodded and looked at Harry.

"You." They both said then blushed as they realized how much like the twins they sounded

"You can teach us Harry." Ginny was the first to overcome her embarrassment. "We know that you think that most of what you have done has been luck, but dammit you have these skills and you can already do a patronus." She was cut off as Harry interjected. "Wait you want me to teach? As in teach people to what runaway when faced with the bad guy? Watch someone else die defending me? Are you crazy?"

"Harry c'mon at least think about it and I have something for this occasion that I learned in America, I think it will help out immensely." Ron shot back. "Now we can't teach this to anyone else cause honestly I am not even sure I am supposed to be teaching you guys but I think I can get away with it just once. What would you say if I told you I already know the syllabus and have memorized the books for not only this year but all the way up until seventh year?" he let the question hang in the air and enjoyed the shocked look that came across their faces.

"Huh?" Harry scrunched up his face in disbelief

"You what?"Ginny followed up quickly.

"How is that even possible we don't even know who will be teaching DADA next year." Hermione stated

"Well yeah that was a bit of a problem but I figured as long as I memorized all the hexes, and jinx spells I could find along with the charms and transfiguration I would hit pretty much all of them." Ron conceded "So do you lot want to learn or not?"

Hermione was the first to jump up. "Of course." Ron smiled. "Go upstairs and get one of your textbooks please." Hermione nodded and set off at a run up the stairs to the dorms and came back down a moment later with her DADA book.

Ron looked at the book and groaned he had read this one once and it was disgusting this guy had as much of a grasp of DADA as Lockhart did which is to say none at all.

He sat the book down on the table in front of the fireplace and looked at all three. "Ok it is simple but you are going to have a nasty headache most of the night and I wouldn't advise doing this for more than an hour at a time with at least a day between sessions yah?" they nodded their understanding "And whatever you do don't be alone when you cast it if it goes wrong someone needs to be there to cancel it before your head explodes." He finished looking very bloody serious.

"The incantation is simple _Ingens scientiam doce me _and then your wand starts out high and snaps down just like you are popping a towel." Ron demonstrated the technique and then did it again for good measure. "The counter is just a simple _Finite Incatum_ and it will shut its self off."

Hermione nodded and stepped forward" _Ingens scientiam doce me,_" she chanted and then took her wand up high and snapped it down.

"Ok is everything a bit blurry?" Ron asked.

She nodded the affirmative "Ok then pick up the book and start reading." Once again a nod was all that he got she picked the book up and began to flip pages slowly at first and then faster and faster two minutes later she laid the book back down on the table and Ron canceled the spell.

"Well?" Ginny asked with a barely contained breath.

The older girl looked around at them with tears in her eyes "Oh Ron I wish you would have shown me this in third year it would have save so much time." She cried " I have the whole thing memorized word for word page for page." She then threw her arms around Ron's chest and hugged him tightly and ran up to her room.

"That is my cue to go check on her." Ginny said with a smile and stood on her tiptoes for long enough to give Harry a quick peck on the lips "G'night Harry sweet dreams night Ron." She said as she blew past quickly up the stairs chasing the older girl down.

Ron watched the girls go up the stairs and shook his head slightly "Bloody mental the both of them, why do girls do such odd things Harry?"

Harry smiled "I have no idea but if I ever figure it out I will be the one to write the book I think. But until then I think it is time to grab some sleep what say ye?" Harry finished.

"Yah mate, to bed it is." Both boys wandered up to the fifth year dorm got changed and said goodnight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**Duty is the essence of manhood."**

**George S. Patton **

The next day dawned bright and the four teenagers made their way down to Hogsmeade, they decided to just wander the shops for a while though it did take considerable effort for Hermione to drag the three of them out of Quality Quidditch Supply. The day wore on with Ron complaining about Harry and Ginny's playful snogging and Ron's complaining about said snogging and Hermione trying to distract him from Harry and his sister by snogging him senseless whenever the opportunity presented itself after the fourth time she started to suspect that he was doing it on purpose and told him so.

"You're doing that on purpose." She sniffed at him.

"What?" Ron asked

"Getting worked up about Harry and Ginny just so I will kiss you." She answered.

"No I'm not look." He pointed at the kissing couple in front of him "See that tetchy git is doing it again, I swear I leave for a few months and everything goes mental, I mean how a relationship can start over a row like the one they had I will never understand."

"Ron we aren't exactly the people with room to talk about arguments and relationships are we?" Hermione teased.

Ron sighed "Too right there, but still he could at least act like he cares that I want to murder him for kissing Ginny like that, instead he wears that smug little smirk of his, in spite of me."

Hermione looked at Ron critically "You really think Harry would just ignore your feelings Ron, you and him are as close as any of your brothers possibly closer, and you honestly think he is what? Going to hurt her or abuse her or something?"

Ron groaned "No I guess not, but he is still being a smug bastard about it." He finished with a snort.

Hermione hugged him tightly and gave him a light peck on the cheek "You know your protectiveness is something I find very attractive about you."

Ron blushed at the compliment let the matter drop and took Hermione's hand as she led him away from Harry and Ginny.

They had just started wandering off the main street tword the shrieking shack when someone walked up behind them and tapped Ron on the shoulder, he turned thinking it was Harry come to find where they disappeared to and felt his jaw drop at the person behind them.

"Hi Ron fancy meeting you here eh?" It was Lilith

"Err excuse me?" Hermione said eyes narrowing a bit. "Ron who is this?"

"Uh that's." Ron started but the girl cut him off.

"I'm Lilith Morgan I was a Teacher's assistant at the VMMI where Ron was this summer, I took his advice and decided to come see magical Britain for myself." She smiled "Oh Ron Mister Silas told me to tell you hello, and that you left some papers behind I have them here for you." She held out what looked to be a shrunken manila folder. "it has the first 'assignment' in it you know so you might want to hang on to it.

Ron nodded dumbly looking slightly confused. "Err thanks for that?"

The older girl turned and looked at the younger one and exclaimed "And you must be the famous Hermione Granger Ron was always speaking about, he went on and on about you and he was right you really are pretty."

Hermione blushed feeling taken aback by this American's forward demeanor "Did he really?" she said eyeing Ron who was acting as if he was trying to walk away without moving.

"Yep, we were lucky to get a word in edgewise when you were on his mind, you are lucky to have a mister like him I tell ya." Lilith finished with a grin.

Ron slid the folder into his pants pocket and fidgeted a bit "Uh it was nice seeing you again." He said 'what_ the hell is she playing at? How does she know him? Oh shit that must mean she works for them then I guess?'_Ron thought impressing himself

"It is very nice to see you to, so how about you all show me some British hospitality and show me around, I don't know where to look first, I mean that is if you all aren't busy." A lazy smile played across her face.

"Well actually," Ron started again only to be cut off this time by Hermione.

"We would love to wouldn't we I mean it must be an amazing thing coming all the way from America to here and seeing all the differences in culture alone." Hermione

Ron smiled and nodded realizing this argument lost before it even began. It wasn't until four hours later when they went to the three broomsticks that Ron even had a chance to speak to the girl, while Hermione made her way to the bar to buy butter beers for the three of them.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he asked. "And how do you know Silas?"

Lilith smiled at Ron "Simple ain't it you were promised a resource to gather information for you and that is me, I am that asset." She sighed a bit leaning back "Your first mission is in the folder he is a nasty one, and don't look at me like that." She added noticing Ron slightly odd stare "I had to make contact with you in New York so I could keep watch and make sure you didn't run into any trouble, and by the way you have one hell of a stunner I was sore for two days over that."

Ron brushed away the compliment and said "Yeah so are you saying you weren't drunk in the hotel?"

Lilith giggled "Nope sorry acting at its most second rated."

"So what was all that with you kissing me then?" Ron growled.

"Had to gauge you and figure you out a bit for myself and I have to say Hermione has no idea how lucky she is." Lilith answered looking pensive. "You didn't kiss me back."

"Of course I bloody well didn't, you were just some drunken bint I got invited to a concert by well at least that is what I thought at the time.' Ron spoke a bit harshly.

Lilith laughed and waved as Hermione made her way back to the table and took in the scene of her disgruntled looking boyfriend and the laughing older girl and looked a bit quizzical at Ron who just shrugged and grunted.

The rest of the evening past uneventfully they met back up with Harry and Ginny an hour later and Lilith was introduced all around.

"Well Hermione you certainly made an impression on me I think I am going to find a apartment or a house to rent around here and perhaps spend the next couple of months just exploring England." She said with a warm smile on her face.

This was met by an appreciative glance from the bushy haired girl and an eye roll from her boyfriend; the other two occupants were blissfully unaware of much of what was going on around them being far more interested in each other.

"Oi you two get a bloody room."Ron stated

"Ooo can we Ron?" Ginny snarked back. "Cause we could use a room I think."

Harry blushed hugely which caused Hermione and Ginny no end of giggles.

"Well, you can't have a room if you are gonna do that." Ron stated emphatically feeling like somehow he had lost an argument somewhere.

Hermione snaked her arm inside Ron's "You know sometimes it is just too easy for her to get you, you do understand that right?"

Ron banged his head on the table a bit and then mumbled something about "time to get back."

The four teens bid farewell to Lilith and made their way back to Hogwarts.

The Great hall had a subdued atmosphere when the four entered and took seats at the end of their house table they chatted happily within their group well Harry Ginny and Hermione were talking Ron as per usual was eating easily out pacing all three of his friends.

"How do you manage to eat all that Ron you managed quite a bit of candy today as well?" Harry asked looking a bit shocked.

"E go ast tution." Ron replied around a mouth full of steak and kidney pie.

Hermione and Ginny curled their noses in disgust.

"Sorry." He said swallowing what he had. "I meant to say it is the Weasley metabolism, oddly enough it only affects the men of the family though." He finished shoveling another mouthful in.

"He's right you know if I ate half of what he did I wouldn't be able to get my broom off the ground." Ginny sighed.

They finished up and headed up to the common room where Ron bid Hermione a goodnight and headed upstairs leaving Harry and Ginny in the common room alone, he climbed into his bed and pulled his curtains shut around him and pulled out the mini file that he had been given and muttered '_finite'_ it popped up into a full size file he opened it quickly and began reading.

_File number 66234_

_Name: Walden Macnair_

_Occupation; British Ministry of magic disposal of dangerous magical creatures._

_Status: allied Death eater inner circle._

_Verdict: Subject to termination on sight._

_Mission: Macnair is one of the more diplomatic Death Eaters he just returned two days ago from a mission to enlist the aid of the Giants to Voldemort, he is a mid-sized man with a mid-sized build he sports a large black moustache . His manner of dress is very formal he lives alone in a house ten klicks outside of London proper._

_His home is a modest sized manor house it is protected by several layers of wards these should all be nullified by your suit, there are no House-Elves on site so that should be no problem, No dogs either the biggest threat would be that there are many comings and goings at all hours of the day and night, our observation team saw at least four other death eaters visit and leave in the span of a few hours so be careful stealth is of the utmost, Manner of disposal is your choice but the body must be placed in front of the ministry to be found they must establish that Macnair is in point of fact a Death Eater exposure of Tattoo should be obvious. Good luck and Happy Hunting Paladin._

There were several other pages mostly schematics as well as ward drawings which meant little to Ron, He did study the Schematics carefully though looking for the best entrance and exit making sure to locate at least three since he couldn't apparate yet, he identified two ground and one air exits that would make for a fast getaway if needed, he paused as the door to the bedroom opened and waited till he heard a mumbled goodnight from Neville.

He put all the papers back inside the file and reshrunk them popped his head out of his curtains long enough to see the room was empty and took them to the loo, He summarily burned them so nobody would actually find them flushed the ashes.

He came back to his bed and lay down on it pulling the curtains closed again and lay there thinking about what he was going to do. He had to infiltrate a manor and not just a manor it was the home of a Death Eater who's specialty just happened to be killing things '_lovely' _he thought grimly '_but it is a start my family and Harry and Hermione will be safer with this bastard gone.' _he sighed somehow knowing this was not going to be easy if for no other reason killing someone was something that scared the piss out of him, he thought back to the first time he practiced killing on the dummies and smiled the training was indeed taking over he had planned this out in less than an hour now he lay quietly waiting to hear enough snores to realize he was the only one awake.

Two hours and a hasty goodnight to Harry Ron lay awake in bed surrounded by his sleeping classmates on all sides of him he put on the suit and walked silently to Harry's trunk and opened it making sure to wake nobody and grabbed his Firebolt then made his way over to the window, he silently swung the widow out, he placed the broom outside holding it in place as he climbed up and out the window and onto the broom hovering thirty feet in the air with rather whippy winds trying to bounce him into the solid stone walls of Hogwarts, he moved the window closed just enough to keep the wind from waking people yet leaving it open enough for him to get back inside when he returned.

He scanned the area one more time and saw nothing but a few owls and sighed '_time to do what I've been trained to.' _Was his mindset as he started flying south to London and Walden Macnair.

A/N: Sorry this took so long folks but we are about to get into some action so hang on!


	17. Chapter 17

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**A single death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic." **

**Joseph Stalin**

**A/N: This chapter I have to upgrade the rating to M for disturbing images and violence it really creeped me out writing this but I think it helps the story and setting Ron's mind to the task.**

The figure mounted on the broom sped through the night sky he was barely a blur flying at treetop level if anyone had saw the brief smudge that he was he doubted very seriously if they would have believed their own eyes, he looked down at the watch on his wrist '_ten minutes' _his mind called, he would have to stop before he reached the edge of the wards to insure non detection, but his mind was on other things '_I have to kill someone tonight' _raced over and over in his mind '_this is bloody mental I must be a nutter to be out here.'_ It added another voice popped up in his head at that moment though that argued a different view '_Is it Ron? Is it bloody mental to want to protect the people you love and who love you by eliminating the support system of Voldemort?' _this voice sounded annoyingly like Hermione '_no but.' _He started as the other voice cut across him '_there isn't any room for but.'_

He looked down at his watch and started his descent to the ground, he landed quietly five hundred meters from the outer edge of the wards, he then crept around until he found a good vantage point to observe the area and make sure his landing hadn't been spotted, after a few moments he walked forward till he was at the very margins of the warded boundary "Walk steady through, don't push don't stop if you push the wards will spring if you stop you will get pinned." He repeated this in a quiet mantra. The wards danced over his body it made him tingle a bit to feel all of that energy dancing just millimeters from his skin, he kept walking slowly and steadily till he was past the ward boundary, he crouched down watching a waiting to make sure his stealth had been maintained, the tall grass to his left rustled, he dropped to a crouch and drew his knife and braced himself for whatever was coming, a shadow exploded out of the thicket and spun Ron around before he had the chance to move he tumbled backward turning his fall into a somersault braced his feet and shot his arm forward and felt his knife point make contact with something soft, a coughing shudder ran up his arm as he looked up into the face of a red deer it flopped to the ground he looked and somehow his knife had found its way to the animals heart, he sighed and bent down to finish the animal rather than leave it to bleed out and suffer.

The house was silent but had sparse lighting inside, he scanned back and forth in front of the windows seeing nothing he decided to climb up and see what he might find lurking about on the second floor, he activated the sticking climbing charms on his feet and hands and grunting quietly began to pull himself up the side of the manor house, he smiled a bit relishing the feeling of adrenaline rushing about inside his body and the feeling of freedom that came with it, up to his right he saw a small balcony and made his way over, he then dropped silently onto the railing and down to the floor, it was an old style French door lots of glass but most of it was leaded so not very easy to see out of or into, he crept up to the door in a half crouch holding his breath as he gently grabbed the handle and tried it, with a small click it opened Ron counted himself lucky and made his way forward to the gloom beyond the door when he heard a noise, he paused crouching down and listened a high pitched scream cut across his ears making him startle and look about quickly seeing nothing he crawled forward tword the sounds of the screams.

He made it to the middle of the main hallway when he paused again turning his head tracking the sounds they were a bit louder now the screams came and went intermittently and were followed by a rough laugh and the duller sound of skin hitting skin, Ron turned green at the prospect of having possibly found a death eater shagging somebody but darker thoughts also moved up into the back of his mind and he hoped that what he was hearing wasn't one of the myriad of horrible images drifting through his mind, shaking his head to relieve himself of his imagination for the moment he wandered to the wall where the sounds seemed to be coming from, upon closer examination he could see a small crack in the wall he positioned his fingertips in the crack and pulled shocked a bit at the carelessness of this man the door opened '_He puts far too much faith in his wards very sloppy Macnair.' Ron thought._

Dim torch light flooded out into the hallway and Ron moved forward pulling the door to a crack behind him the stone stairwell led down and to his left it was a spiral so he walked sideways keeping his back against the wall and scanning the stairs ahead for signs of movement five minutes later he made it to the landing at the lower end of the staircase, he stepped off and quickly found a deep shadow to stand in as he gathered in the scene before him the room was a good sized one about six meters wide and nine long , it was lit by torches and a small brazier, there were chains along the walls at regular intervals and a small fireplace at one end provided whatever warmth there was here; then he stopped with a quiet gasp as he saw what must be the source for the screams two girls were hanging nude suspended by their wrists from chains connected to the ceiling he fought down the urge to curse seeing them there they had to be a year younger than Ginny the one on the right was dazed looking and sobbing the other Ron had to fight the urge to gag as he realized the other was dead she had been burned horribly on her face and midriff and the horrible images that he had, had before burned across his brain as he realized she had blood smeared across her thighs and a small puddle of it at her feet, Ron froze as his prey came into view he walked up to the other girl laughing nastily.

"It seems your mud blood sister has left the party much earlier than expected." He said this while fondling the young girl in front of him who despite her dazed expression was struggling in vain to move herself away from the thing in front of her she spit and kicked at him which did not achieve the goal she was hoping for, her head snapped sideways as Macnair delivered a tremendous backhanded slap to the side of her head, her head rolled down and her body shook as sobs continued anew.

Ron had to restrain himself from rushing across the room to kill this disgusting example of a man he knew he wasn't in position yet and the man still had a wand on him which meant that when he struck it had to be unexpected or things could get even uglier than they are right now.

Macnair reached across and grabbed a large handful of the girl's dark hair and pulled her head up roughly. "You will learn, you filthy muggle whore that this is your natural place, that you are nothing but a toy to be played with at our whims and disposed of as we decide." He finished laughing at the girls pain and fear he moved his arm back and grabbed a large iron rod and brought it back in front of the girls face. "Now let's see where this fits." he said laughing at the girls explosive convulsion of fear at the sudden realization of what was about to happen.

Ron moved quickly and quietly up behind the man and prayed to whoever might be listening that the girl didn't see him and give everything away, once he was in position he looked up from the crouch he was in and readied his knife and said "Oi." Macnair spun around quickly trying to locate the source of the sound he heard he never saw the flash of silver as Ron exploded upward from his crouch his knife following the same path, his left hand had gone around and secured the man's wand, the knife hit low and punched a hole just below Macnairs breastbone he gasped at the sudden shock of pain.

Ron knocked the rod out the man's hand with a backhanded chop on his wrist and then moved back Macnair moved quickly grunting in pain and trying to stem the blood flow out of his wound, he straightened up and threw a clumsy overhead punch at the figure in black in front of him, Ron casually caught his fist and twisted it until Macnair was on his knees in front of him.

"This a familiar position for you yeah Walden?" the figure in black asked

"You have no idea who you interfere with." Macnair got out before a punch caught him in the throat silencing any further protest he might have lodged.

"I know enough you bastard, death eater scum." The figure said his voice sounding raspy and quiet the figure twirled a dagger in his hand the blade catching the light.

"P-p-l-ease" Macnair choked out.

The figure looked down no emotion could be discerned upon his masked face but his words summed up his feelings.

"You deserve no mercy Macnair and you shall have none."

The knife flashed down and caught him in the right eye the figure held it tightly while Macnairs body went through its death spasms. It was then removed and the body was allowed to drop unceremoniously on the floor.

He turned and looked at the surviving girl who had mercifully passed out. He pulled the wand out of a holster on his hip and pointed it at the chains above the girl's arms. "_Diffindo" _he whispered, the chains snapped but he managed to catch the living one before she hit the ground. He pointed his borrowed wand at the girl and whispered "_Obliviate."_ And then carried her and her sister across the room to the fireplace, he sat the girls on the floor and tied them together and pulled a small pouch from a pocket and tossed a small amount of the powder inside into the fire place and said "'s Emergency Department." And tossed them into the vortex.

Ten minutes later he was headed to London with Macnair draped over the handle of his borrowed broom He landed in an alleyway just outside one of the entrances to the Ministry. He stripped him down and banished his clothes and conjured a length of rope and tied Macnairs ankles together and hoisted him up the nearest streetlight and tied him off. He then took out his knife and left a little message.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**The motto of chivalry is also the motto of wisdom; to serve all, but love only one. "**

**Honore de Balzac **

A/N: I would like to take a couple of lines to say thank you to all my reviewers; you guys without a doubt are the best people on , I have to say I wasn't expecting this a lot of the stories I read on here usually involve Ron being several kinds of stupid and combining that with an arrogance that rivals Draco Malfoy and when he isn't abusing Hermione and Harry he is treating his family like a bunch of idiots and I think that is sad that so many cannot see the hidden nobility in him.

Ron pulled himself back through the window in the fifth year dorm, making sure to pull the fire bolt in behind him, he climbed into his bed and pulled the hangings closed behind him, his summarily removed his suit and climbed out long enough to put it away and change into his pajamas. He was climbing back into bed when a tawny owl flew through the window he forgot to close and landed on his nightstand, he looked at it quizzically as it held out a leg that had a package attached to it, he removed it and saw that it was addressed to him, the owl flew back out the window as Ron sat down to open his gift inside the box were two things a long silver tube and a smaller silver box and a small note.

_Ron_

_Congratulations on your first victory, enclosed are a Cuban cigar and a Zippo lighter, the lighter makes fire so be careful with it._

_L_

Ron proceeded to mess with the tube till he figured out how to unscrew the cap on the end a smaller brown tube slid out he held it up and sniffed it experimentally shrugging at the scent that came to his nose, he then put it back inside and screwed the lid back on and started messing with the smaller silver box, he figured out how to flip the lid open and mess around with it till there was a spark and all of a sudden a small flame jumped up from the area that had a small piece of slotted metal around it, he almost dropped it in his excitement at the small achievement, he shrugged and laid them down on his nightstand.

With a small sigh he laid back on his bed trying to process his emotions about the evening, drowsiness finally overcame him and his last coherent thought as he drifted to sleep was '_one down.'_

Ron groaned as his eyes snapped open and over to the clock on his bedside it read five forty five a.m. yawning immensely he rolled out of bed and hit the floor to start his press ups and sit ups and pulled out some sweat pants and a jumper out of his trunk got dressed and headed downstairs for his morning run '_damn maintenance exercise five in the morning honestly' _he grumbled in his head.

One and a half hours later Ron came back in the entrance to the common room huffing and puffing apparently six laps round the lake was a bit much but this was going to be his mornings from now on, he started to make his way up the steps to his dorm when a voice interrupted his progress.

"Ron? Where have you been?" he turned to see who the voice belonged to and smiled "Hermione sorry didn't mean to wake anyone." He smiled

"That's ok Ron but still what have you been doing?" She asked looking at him

"Oh this ah well I started a fitness routine when I was in the states and I guess I have just kind of kept it going." He said making his way over to the couch where Hermione was sitting and flopped down beside her

"Ron you need a shower." She teased but Ron noticed the slightly dreamy smile that came over her face.

Ron grinned at her and shook his head "Are you saying I smell bad then?" he quipped back.

"No I mean well no worse than usual." She said trying to look extremely serious.

"Oh ho so you do think I stink then?" Ron asked in mock outrage

"No, if I thought that I wouldn't be able to do this then would I?" She smiled as she leaned over and planted a kiss firmly on his smug lips.

Their kiss deepened as Ron put his arms around Hermione.

"Oi, God I haven't had breakfast yet and that didn't help my appetite at all." A voice rang out behind them causing them both to jump apart her bumping into the couch arm and Ron sprawling backward onto the floor at someone's feet, looking up into the smirking grin of his sisters face he groaned and rolled over to push himself up off the floor.

"Brat, just remember this one day you will be snogging Harry somewhere and then I will have my vengeance." He said shaking a fist in an attempt at looking both scary and stern.

This failed miserably as Ginny broke out into complete laughter, followed quickly by Hermione laughing along with her.

"Oi, what is this? bad enough my sister but my own girlfriend mocking me?" Ron pouted

"Awww poor Ickle Ronniekins." A voice from the stairway said

Ron spun around fully expecting Fred and George to be there waiting to take the mick out of him but was slightly relived at the sight of Harry standing there holding his sides smiling at the scene in front of him.

"No respect that is what this is getting ganged up on by three people honestly well I know when I am not wanted." He sniffed turning up the steps.

"Ron wait." Hermione called out.

He turned expecting a reprieve from the vicious attack he was going through at the moment.

"Don't forget to shower." She said with a bright grin on her face.

He cocked an eyebrow up at her and smiled "You can join me if you like, I mean if you don't think I would do it on my own."

Hermione turned beet red as the other two started laughing, satisfied at his table turning Ron headed up the stairs to shower and change. They headed downstairs for breakfast no sooner had they sat down then an owl landed beside Hermione and she paid for a copy of the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Anything about you-know-who in there?" Harry asked looking slightly tense.

"No there is just; oh my wait look at this." She said holding the paper out for the other three to see.

_Ministry of Magic official found murdered._

_By John Williams_

_Walden Macnair of Kingston upon Thames a member of the elimination squad in the department of magical animals was found this morning hanging by his ankles from a light post outside the main entrance of the ministry of magic official cause of death was said to be a single stab wound, Mr. Macnair had worked for the Ministry for twenty five years, The minister himself was quoted as saying "This is a terrible tragedy and we will have the MLE on full alert looking for the person or persons who committed this horrible act."_

_He was found at approximately five o'clock this morning by a ministry employee and it was overheard by us that he had a message carved into his chest it said simply "eat this." We here at the prophet can only speculate at what that means, it is a well known fact that was kept under the imperious curse during you-know-who's war with the ministry fifteen years ago._

_This may be a deluded attempt by some who believe the story that Albus Dumbledore claimed at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament last year that You-know-who was back and had killed Mister Cedric Diggory. More on this as it develops._

Harry sat quietly looking stunned for a moment before leaning in and whispering to the others "Macnair was a death eater, I saw him there when Voldemort returned and called his minions back to him."

"So does this mean that he angered him?" Ginny asked.

"Na, doesn't seem his style to stab someone," Ron said

"True, if he was going to kill somebody I doubt he would dirty himself using a muggle way." Harry nodded looking back at the paper.

"So then what? Somebody is hunting death eaters?"Hermione added looking pensive.

"I doubt it what kind of madman would go hunting death eaters?" Ron added quickly.

They all nodded at this it seemed like sound logic.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully Hermione and Ron doing homework Ginny and Harry working on each other, Ron looked across glowering at the young couple when he felt a tug on his sleeve, looking over he saw Hermione's smiling face greet him and she inclined her head tword the common room door, he nodded and they stood up to leave completely unnoticed by the other two and made their way to the hallways.

"Want to walk with me?" she asked

"Uh sure where are we going?" He replied

"No where really it just looked like you needed some time away from them."She smiled knowingly

Ron sighed feeling a bit angry at himself "I don't know Hermione, I mean he is my best mate and I couldn't think of anyone better for her, but why aren't I thrilled that they are together?"

She shook her head and giggled a bit. "Because you Ron as it turns out have a chivalrous streak a kilometer wide to go along with your stubborn hardheadedness I think it may be one of your most endearing qualities."

"I don't know, I think maybe I am a bit paranoid about her, but I mean it is my little sister and well ever since we were young I more than my brothers have kind of been charged to protect her, but nobody ever explained against what." Ron said glumly dropping his head to stare at his shoes.

He missed the radiant smile that lit up Hermione's face as she intertwined her arm with his and led him down the hallway "I wish I had a brother like you perhaps he would defend me from certain red haired men who exasperate me to no end and then turn right around and do things that are so sweet it melts my heart."

Ron snorted "Aww come on I am not that bad, how do I "exasperate you to no end."

"Well you did seem to dismiss the fact that I was a girl up until last year." She said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't. Well not really anyway, I mean I knew you were a girl second year." Ron said going a bit red "When you got petrified it was probably the single most scary moment of my life and not just because I thought I lost a mate, but because well I thought maybe I lost a bit more, now that I didn't figure out until last year."

Beside him there was a small sniffle he looked over and she had a hand pressed up to her nose and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears, she looked up into that lopsided grin of his and stomped her foot "You see absolutely exasperating and then sweet." She sniffled out.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry Hermione" he said wincing "I wonder why you are with me you know I mean I doubt seriously that I would ever be able to make you happy, I'm not very bright, I'm poor, and I seem to make you cry cause I am too bloody stupid with my words sometimes." He finished quietly.

Hermione stopped and looked at him critically and then hauled off and punched him soundly right in the arm.

"Ow what the bloody hell was that for Hermione?" he said rubbing his arm. "That's gonna bruise."

"Don't you ever talk about my boyfriend like that again or next time you are going to get hexed hard." She said glaring at him "Stop comparing yourself to everyone around you I didn't choose them I chose you git now take me somewhere quiet I think you have at least two years worth of snogging to make up for and less time to do it in." she finished softening her face as he lead her tword the astronomy tower.

A/N sorry transistion chapter but they are a needed evil.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**The ultimate authority must always rest with the individual's own reason and critical analysis. "  
>Dalai Lama <strong>

Morning dawned gloomy and overcast at Hogwarts, groaning Ron sat up he looked around at his sleeping companions and shook his head '_if only they knew' _he thought, he got up and went about his daily routine. An hour and a half later he returned and was still the only one up so he grabbed a quick shower and decided to wake Harry and see if breakfast was in his immediate future.

"Oi wake up midget." Ron groused and then paused as he pulled the curtains open and took in the scene that lay before him Harry was there in bed asleep on top of his blankets and right beside him tucked neatly under the blankets lay his sister, he could see right away it was innocent two damaged people who needed each other to stay sane in the darkness, but that dreaded part of him that loomed in the back took the opportunity to jump forward and he found himself bodily hauling Harry from his bed and tossing him across the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Potter?"Ron screamed.

Harry flailed around blindly without his glasses on and suddenly Ron had another concern as forty kilos slammed into his back and knocked him into Harry's legs in which he got completely tangled and tumbled to the ground suddenly he was getting hit from two directions and somebody had a handful of his hair and it bloody hurt.

Hands grabbed all of them and pulled them apart half dressed and in Neville's case still half asleep his fellow fifth years were hauling Him Ginny and Harry to different corners. Neville gave Harry his glasses quickly, Ron was being held back barely by Dean and was cursing a blue streak that would have made Sirius blush, and poor Seamus was holding a kicking and spitting Ginny who look ready to commit murder.

"What the hell was that?" Ron demanded "Gonna shag my sister right here in the dorm?"

"Ron we weren't doing anything, we were sleeping that's all dammit." Harry said

"Who do you think you are Ron; and let me the fuck go Seamus." Ginny growled

"Uh no, I think not I'd rather no have a murder on my conscience." Seamus quipped

"I'm not going to kill him, yet." She stated Seamus let go and Ginny stormed out of the boy's dorm.

"Well mate now you did it I expect to hear the dulcet tones of Hermione here in a few minutes." Dean said

Ron sighed "Could you guys excuse me and him for a moment I think we need to have a little talk." He tilted his head to the side and looked at Neville "I'm not going to murder him Neville."

The three boys released Ron and Harry and quickly got dressed and left they closed the door behind them and Ron sealed it, Harry looked at him with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Stop it please." Ron said

"What you were kinda scary there, just what the hell was that anyway I thought you were over this whole protective thing." Harry said

"To be honest I thought I was to but you have to admit it was kind of a shock to find my little sister in your bed." Ron glared across at him.

"I won't apologize for it." He stated simply "She is worried about me and since my best mate seems to be distracted by whatever it is he is doing she stepped in."

Ron winced "Uncalled for." He stopped realizing to late his mistake.

"I'll say dragging me out of my fucking bed and throwing me across the room pretty much sums up uncalled for." Harry stated simply

Ron flopped down on the bed nearest to him and groaned "promise me one thing Harry, I trust you more than anyone I ever met and for me this is a huge leap but can you promise me you won't hurt her?"

"I can, if you can." Harry said

"What? What you mean you can if I can?" Ron looked up puzzled.

"Hermione, she is pretty much the sister I never had and if you hurt her I swear by Merlin whatever is left of you I will take care of understand?" Harry said this all the while glaring at his best mate.

Ron snorted "Same goes for you, understand." A mock glare was returned.

They both jumped about a meter in the air as the door blew in and there stood a very upset Hermione and Ginny wands ready and both carried very angry looks.

"What can't a bloke get some privacy around here?" Ron asked "Look at Harry he is half dressed and you all just come barging in."

Harry laughed and shook his head "You would think someone was getting killed in here or something."

Ron stood and held up his hands, "sorry I had a backward moment." He sighed seeing the disappointment in Hermione's eyes "but Ginny took care of it."

Both girls looked confused for a moment Ron shrugged "What she kicked my bum and now I am still in trouble?"

Hermione snorted at this and looked at Ginny who narrowed her eyes and marched forward past Ron to stand in front of Harry "and don't you forget it."

After breakfast the group split off Ginny heading to transfiguration and the trio headed to DADA.

"Ah my first one and you say she is a miserable little toad eh?" Ron asked

"Yes and now it is going to be worse because we have all memorized the book and syllabus thanks to you." Hermione groaned.

"You didn't have to you know." Ron said sarcastically

"Hmm let's see read it now or already know everything we can." Harry puzzled this out in mock thought.

They both couldn't contain the laughter and Hermione's eye roll a moment later made it even harder to stop laughing.

They took seats tword the back as class started and Ron was immediately reminded of a Toad when Umbridge turned around to look at the class she called roll but paused when she got to his name.

"Mr. Weasley?" She said

Ron stood up so she would know whom to address since she seemed a bit lost.

"Mr. Weasley please take your seat as I am the instructor of this class I need to be the only one standing thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"Err yes I will just sit down then." Ron said moving back to his seat.

"Thank you, wands away and begin reading from the third chapter of the book." She stated to the class.

Ron immediately shot his hand up.

"Yes Mr. Weasley did you have a question about the chapter." She inquired.

"Err no more like a question about the book." Ron corrected

"Ah I see you sit with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger beside you perhaps you should change seats they tend to cause problems that you would do well to avoid." The saccharine just seemed to ooze out of her.

Ron cocked an eyebrow at this and said "Uh I think I can decide for myself who is going to cause me issues and as far as I can tell my girlfriend and my best mate aren't going to be the ones who cause it."

Hermione blushed from the girlfriend comment that caused several quiet catcalls to cascade over to them.

Umbridge glared at him "I believe you had some sort of point to make then Mister Weasley?"

"Yes you do realize this book is just about half a step below a joke right?" Ron smiled

"And how would you know that? Considering you have just been back a short time." She added

"Well yeah it hasn't been long but it has been long enough for me to have memorized the entire thing and too know there isn't one useful piece of information inside its pages." Ron stated sarcastically. "I mean if you are attempting to teach DADA then shouldn't you actually do something like teach DADA and not teach the theory of DADA?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor Weasley for your cheek." Umbridge said icily

"Yeah ok ten points, but the house cup isn't going to save us when Death eaters and Voldemort start knocking around again." Ron continued without a flinch while most of the class except for Harry and Hermione seemed to fall all over themselves at the mention of the Dark Lords name.

"Mister Weasley I warn you, you are coming very close to detention, and that will be another ten points for your insubordination of the ministry." She slammed her palm on her desk as if to emphasize her point.

"Well maybe the ministry deserves some insubordination then." Ron stated banging his hand on his desk mocking the woman in front of him.

"Very well then Weasley you leave me with no choice for contempt of my class room I am assigning you detention." She glared at the boy

Ron snorted at this "That's good then because I have nothing but contempt for your class Professor. And I don't think I am going to let you give me detention this evening." With that he picked up his book bag and whirled on his toe to walk out of the class, he turned to look at the others before he left and stated simply "What am I doing this alone?" as if a cue had been given all of the Gryffindor fifth years stood as one and turned to walk out of class Ron waited by the door as his fellow classmates walked out of the room and looked at the woman and said simply "We will not submit."

"I WILL BE SPEAKING TO YOUR MOTHER AND YOU'RE HEAD OF HOUSE MISTER WEASELY." She screeched after him.

Ron opened his mouth to reply when a hand came around the door jam and pulled him out of the classroom. Outside the Gryffindors' were standing around and looked at Ron as Hermione pulled him out. 

"Now what?" she asked him looking slightly in shock and slightly heated

"You all wait here I am going to go talk to McGonagall before she does." Ron said

He took off at a lope making it quickly to the Transfiguration classroom and knocked politely on the door; he was told to enter and did so quickly.

"Is there a problem Mister Weasley?" The professor asked

"Uh yes Ma'am I think I may have started a riot." He stated wincing

She dropped her head into her hand, and Ron heard a muted "wicked" from Ginny.

McGonagall glared at the young girl who went red and lowered her head to her desk.

"And what class did you happen to start this riot in as though I need to ask." She said all this with a dread at the answer that was forthcoming.

"Defenseagainstthedarkarts." Ron said quickly his former traces of bravado had evaporated leaving him with one conclusion before him a very angry McGonagall who had once again dropped her head into her hands.

"Follow me Weasley." She stated, it was worse than he thought he expected screaming and yelling and instead got an icy calm.

They made it back down to the DADA hallway where the fifth year Gryffindors were leaning against the wall waiting.

"Where is Mister Potter I assume this has something to do with him?" McGonagall called out.

"Err, No Ma'am he didn't do anything I kind of lead my classmates out into the hallway." Ron stated going very red and looking slightly mutinous.

Hermione was beaming at him, McGonagall was glaring, Harry was smiling, and the rest of the fifth years were silently cheering him on '_Oh bugger lucky me.'_ He thought.

Just then Umbridge stepped out into the hallway "Ah Minerva I see you were alerted to these rebellious individuals, Weasley seemed to decide to take it upon himself to lead this little insurrection."

McGonagall glared over the top of her glasses at the fifth years and stated "You will all return to your classroom now, You mister Weasley will spend two weeks in detention with me and I will be taking fifty points off your house for your rude and insubordinate behavior tword a professor, you will now come with me while I tell you the time and places for your punishments; I am sorry Professor Umbridge for the disruption."

Umbridge seemed placated by this and turned to head back into the classroom holding the door so the other fifth years could come back inside.

Once the echo of the door shutting had subsided Professor McGonagall turned to Ron and glaring at him said "That was improper most improper I expect better of my Gryffindors than what you just did in there Weasley."

"Yes Ma'am." Ron nodded

"To go into a classroom and deliberately lead students into a-a walkout like some kind of muggle collective it simply cannot be allowed and that is why," Ron waited head down for the axe that was coming. " I must award you fifty points for original thinking and assign you an essay ten feet of parchment a full summation of the theory of defense that Delores is teaching this year you have two weeks to finish this and if I hear you have breathed a word about what you have just heard to anyone but Granger or Potter I will see to it myself that you are expelled do I make myself clear?" She finished.

Ron goggled at her in complete shock. "Err yes Ma'am won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't, carry on Mister Weasley

Ron nodded dumbly and began walking back to his dorm room and once he arrived he was glad he had for there sat a white great horned owl with a message for him.

_Thomas Nott_

_Aged: 47 _

_Status: Married with One child a Theodore Nott of Slytherin house Hogwarts,_

_Activity: Long time death eater and associate of Lucius Malfoy financier of death eater activities._

_Nott lives just outside of Hogsmeade village in an old pre Norman castle be warned there is house elf activity here and your incursion will be extremely dangerous if they are alerted to your presence it is once again suggested that you kill on sight and remove his body to the ministry of magic, it is requested that no collateral damage be incurred on this mission the wife and house elves are non targets._

_L_

"Bloody hell assaulting a castle?" Ron mumbled to himself after reading through the file several times along with the schematics and thanks to the flash memorization he figured out the best ways in and then burned the file completely.

A/N: Ok back to the action I hope I didn't over do Ron here I just think that a more confident Ron who has been trained wouldn't have sat back and taken crap from Umbridge but perhaps I am wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

**Mal: "Well, look at this! Appears we got here just in the nick of time. Whaddya suppose that makes us?" **

**Zoe: "Big damn heroes, sir." **

**Mal: "Ain't we just!"**

**Firefly.**

Several weeks passed by with his summation and a girlfriend who was getting closer by the day Ron didn't have a chance to get to his "assignment" until a Friday night, Hermione was on patrol and Harry and Ginny had disappeared to one of their "haunts", he went upstairs and made his bed up and imperterbed his curtains to convince people that he was sleeping and didn't wish to be disturbed his location was close, he took Harry's broom and went out the window once again his suit keeping him comfortable in the night chill.

He got within a mile of the castle and paused in mid air to observe it, about a quarter of the size of Hogwarts without any gigantic towers reaching up into the heavens, he looked around a bit more till he saw his target a small barred hole in the wall would be his way in, he landed the broom and shrank it down to store in one of the pockets of his suit and crept forward quietly, the wards thankfully presented less of a challenge than the ones at Macnairs, it was eerily silent as he approached his entrance point, the bars were old rusted iron but they were set wide enough for him to be quite capable of wriggling his way through to the open grounds on the other side of the walls.

The inner courtyard gleamed it was so well manicured but like most purebloods they also believed in a heavy use of shrubbery to give it the feel of margins walls inside walls, he made his way to the castle proper and looked up the closest window was ten feet up so he began his climb wondering what he would find at the top.

Thomas Nott made his way up from the pantry where he had just enjoyed a rather large glass of brandy it seemed to him that he was drinking more and more these days ever since and he shuddered thinking of it the day the blasted dark lord had returned, it turned out Potter hadn't done enough and somehow he had survived, during the first war Nott had gone along happily with the plans that had been made he was enthusiastic about ridding the Wizarding world of muggles but a lot had changed for him since 1981 and while the dislike and even hate of muggles would never change in him he had softened in his age about the methods used to dispose of them, after all they were dirty filthy animals but even animals should be treated a bit better than that and they had killed a pureblood on the night that the dark lord had come back, a shame really that Diggory boy would have made an excellent husband and Merlin knows there are few enough of us now.

He walked up the stairs quietly, his wife would be rather upset with him if she found him drinking again this soon so he had decided that he would go to his office and do some figures before turning in for the night he passed by the window on the second floor deeply involved in his thoughts and completely missed the masked figure watching him walk by, he made it down to his office and sat down pulling out one of several ledgers that he recorded financial transactions in and opened it up and started calculating, the one grudging respect he had for muggles was their use of math they had created such genius methods for calculating simple numbers like the ones in front of him, true wizards had invented some of the higher math's such as algebra but muggles had taken that and expanded it to include such things as trigonometry and calculus, with these tools several things were much easier hiding the little that he was skimming off the top from both the ministry and the death eaters was child's play to him and the thing is none of them would ever know it because they didn't know his system not even that atrocious Lucius Malfoy would be able to figure his numbers out, smiling to himself he wrote a few more numbers down in his book, he was shaken from his reverie by a sound in the hallway it hadn't been much a creak of the floorboards he shook his head and snorted derisively he would have to pay the house elves a visit tomorrow they would be punished for disturbing his work. He put his quill down and started to stand when he felt the cold edge of a knife at his throat and gasped in shock as a blow to his lower back took him to his knees.

Ron stared down at the man on his knees on the floor shocked at how causal the whole scene appeared a man the same age as his father doing his counting up for the day and nobody knew he was an active death eater it amazed him really how easy it was for these people to get away with what they did, he spun the man around to get a visual confirmation on who he had and saw the look of terror plastered across his face.

"Are you Thomas Nott?" the figure rumbled in a voice that sounded as cold as a sepulcher.

To afraid to even lie the man nodded his eyes never leaving the invisible face in front of him

"Show me your right forearm." The figure growled.

The older man nodded glumly lifting his arm to show the tattoo that covered his forearm a snake coming out of a skull he remembered the day he got it and how shocked he had been by the design it offended his sensibilities to have been branded, but at the time he figured it was just a sacrifice that needed to be made in the greater service to his lord, and now it betrayed him to this man.

"Please don't kill my wife or my child." He begged suddenly "They aren't part of this sir; they know nothing about what I do."

The figure paused and seemed to regard the man in front of him and when he spoke the Irony was obvious "I wonder Mr. Nott, how many muggles begged you in the same position begged for their lives and the lives of their families and I wonder if you then spared them?"

The man on the floor seemed to regain some of his composure at this and lifted his chin a bit "What I did I did in service to my Lord, we sought only to make the world a better place." He spoke this quietly but without remorse.

"Then you are lucky Mr. Nott for I have no lord who orders me to kill women and children simply because their blood differs from mine." The black clad figure responded. "But if I were you I would write a farewell letter to your son and I would suggest that under no circumstance should he decide to join with these fanatics or he too might find himself one day in a similar situation on his knees awaiting his fate." He felt around the man and found his wand tossing it from him to the floor some distance away and stood back allowing the man to stand.

"I thank you for this whoever you are." Nott stated as he turned to his desk and retrieved his quill that had only moments ago made him so happy but now filled him with dread knowing that he would be penning his epitaph to his own son.

_Theodore._

_Son by the time you read this I will be dead, the assassin who killed Macnair is also the same man who killed me_, _I must be brief for I have only been allowed a short amount of time to write this, my child I know I have never been close to you our society dictates that this must be so to insure the understanding of the proper place of emotion but I find that I will miss you the most as I pass from this world, I beg you my child to please walk away from my path do not follow you-know-who do not fall in with Malfoy become your own man your own person in this world I am not saying that you should associate yourself with muggles but that you should decide for yourself where your belief and understanding lay, I love you my son and I hope in your heart you can forgive me for my coldness over the years._

_I remain always your father._

_Thomas Nott._

He finished the letter and blew on it gently to dry the ink he turned to the figure that was watching him intently and held out the rolled up message for him to take.

"Don't worry Mr. Nott it will be delivered." The figure stated simply "Now I am afraid it is time."

"Will it hurt to die by the blade?" Nott's voice quavered as he asked this.

"I promise you that it will be far quicker than you deserve."The figure menaced

Nott closed his eyes as the man approached and then he felt a small explosion of pain in his heart then the blackness creeped in and he knew no more.

Nott slumped down in Ron's arms a single stab wound to his heart had done the work of an Avada Kedavra without tripping the sensors that surrounded the man's house, he would never admit it to anyone but killing this death eater had been difficult it is true he was scum and a murdering bastard but in a way he was nothing but a glorified accountant just like his mum's cousin.

He walked out to the hallway with Nott thrown over his shoulder and as he turned he came face to face with Nott's wife swore quietly as she let loose an ear shattering scream and started to reach for her wand, Ron was faster though he had to dodge several curses and two very dark jinxes he caught her flush against the jaw with a hard right cross that drove her to the ground but it was too late the alarms in the house started blaring off screaming to all inside that killing magic had been preformed inside its walls.

"Fucking shit." Ron swore as he snatched Nott's body back up from the floor and began to run pulling the broomstick out of his pocket he muttered the reverse to the shrinking spell and hopped on just as a house elf appeared in his path looking outraged.

"You must leave this place at once you do not belong here." It screamed in its high pitched voice.

Ron would have laughed if the situation had been a little less serious Harry had told him how powerful House elves were and that was without a wand he looked around quickly and saw an out, he kicked out at the elf who jumped back to avoid the blow and then launched himself through the window to his side falling from this short a distance meant that he had to work quickly he shifted the broom under him till he was astride it, the charms caught with less than a foot to spare and he felt his feet bang painfully into the ground below him as he leaned forward urging the broom higher and faster red and green bolts of light streaked past him and he heard Mrs. Nott screaming curses at him from the broken window.

He held on tightly to the body of the late Thomas Nott as he made his way south to London and was shocked to feel a sudden pain in his side he let go with one hand and pressed it to his side it came back bloody but when he looked he realized the suit had sealed itself, so now he could only hope he didn't bleed out before he got somewhere he could stop and heal himself traveling in the air at one hundred fifty kilometers per hour through the air makes a long trip turn into a short one and he quickly found himself over London and before long he was hovering a thousand feet above the entrance to the ministry when he started to come down a bit he realized something that there were two people outside the entrance one across the street and one laying on a bus stop bench in front of it.

Kingsley stood as casually as he could across the street watching the entrance to the ministry ever since the discovery of Macnair's body hanging from the light pole just outside the entrance the MLE unit had been on high alert bad enough that it was a ministry employee but a ministry employee with a dark mark branded on his arm and a message carved into his chest, he shuddered as he recalled that night it was one of the most brutal things he had seen in his days as a Auror, some of the older ones though had simply sighed seeing the body like that they told stories of things that made that seem like a Sunday pick nick things that had happened in the war with Voldemort and now according to Dumbledore he had come back and that would mean there would be things to get used to again. But someone was hunting death eaters, he didn't know if they were on the side of the ministry or not, but they didn't work for Dumbledore whoever they were that much had been established at the last Order of the Phoenix meeting and now him and James Fletcher had been put on sentry duty all because Scrimgour in all his wisdom said the killer would return here eventually and they were to be ready when he did show up. Kingsley looked across the street and sighed '_damn rookie' _he thought and indeed James Fletcher had fallen asleep on the job and his hand was dangling down from the bench with his wand still firmly grasped in his hand. He crossed the street to wake up the rookie.

Ron peeked around the corner of the alleyway he was hiding in scoping out the scene in front of him he would have thought that they were just muggles except for one thing the man on the bench had fallen asleep and his arm had fallen down and to his credit he still held onto his wand even asleep.

'_Bloody aurors of all the times to suddenly get keen on duty.' _He grumbled in his thoughts

He could feel his boot starting to fill and he was already starting to get a bit lightheaded he needed to move now before he passed out then he saw his window the other one across the street was making his way to his companion.

'_cross the street is good enough for this guy' _he thought quickly and moved from shadow to shadow till he stood across from the bus stop bench and bent down to lay the body on the ground, when he heard someone call out "You there stop in the name of the Ministry of Magic."

Kingsley reached his destination and squatted down to face level with the rookie and shook him roughly and then caught his hand on its way up from where it had been hanging.

"Wake up rookie this is not the place to be sleeping." Kingsley whispered "Do you know what Mad Eye would do if he was on duty with you right now?"

"Whasat." His partner snorted looking around half asleep. Suddenly his eyes focused across the street and he pushed Kingsley aside as he stood up and shouted "You there stop in the name of the Ministry of Magic."

Ron spun around crouching wand in hand and then diving to the side to avoid a stunner that had been sent out from the man who had been asleep luckily it was thrown quickly and poorly aimed and actually hit Nott rather than him, rolling to his left he came up in a low stance and fired a stunner back at them it hit the man on the bench but now the other one was coming quickly in line and had started firing off his stunners as well. Ron ducked and dived and rolled his side screaming at him the entire time and it finally cost him a bit as the pain made him wince right into a stunner, if it hadn't of been for the suit he would be unconscious right now but it protected him enough to where he was only dizzy for a few seconds. He fired a body bind back and was pleased to see the other Auror lock up and fall over, he lifted his wand in salute and ran back to the alley way and hopped on his borrowed broom and took off into the night.

He landed just outside of the wards of Hogwarts and stripped to his waist he examined the wound it was a bleeder but it didn't look like it had hit anything internal he was silently thankful, explaining things to an irate Madame Pompfrey would take more skill than he had in the lying department. He quickly healed himself and pulled his suit up folding it down till it fit in his pocket and hopped back up on his broom and flew back to Gryffindor and the fifth year dorms and quickly pulled himself through the window and dropped down to the floor holding the broom close to himself and walked over to open Harry's trunk, he sighed as he closed the lid the adrenaline was starting to wear off now and healed or no he was feeling sore, He started to remove the charm on his bed curtains when suddenly someone whispered.

"Where the hell have you been?"

A/N: Da da dum


	21. Chapter 21

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

**Now you will receive us. **

"**We do not ask for your poor or your hungry. We do not want your tired and sick. It is your corrupt we claim. It is your evil that will be sought by us. With every breath, we shall hunt them down. Each day we will spill their blood til it rains down from the skies. Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal, these are principles which every man of every faith can embrace. These are not polite suggestions — these are codes of behavior. And those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest are varying degrees of evil, we urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain. But if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three and on that day you will reap it. And we will send you to which ever god you shepherds we shall be, for thee my Lord for thee, power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. We shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti."**

**-The Boondock Saints**

**A/N: Sorry about the long quote lol I watched both movies the other night and have kind of been on a boondock kick the past couple of days. **

Ron whirled around right into the gaping face of Harry who was staring at him in surprise, he moved his hand down to try to cover the bloody patch on his shirt but it was a losing effort right from the start.

"Ron what happened to you?" Harry said blanching at the blood on his clothes.

"N-nothing," Ron answered and silently berated himself for sounding like an idiot.

Harry gave him a sideways look and stated "I didn't know nothing could be quite so bloody."

"I mean sorry I took your broom out for a flight and there was a hiccup involving a tree limb that decided I looked like something it needed to grab, but the good news is your broom is fine." Ron Answered smiling slightly.

"You're sure then? Just a flying accident nothing else?" Harry questioned.

Ron sighed inwardly he hated this he hated lying to his friends but he wasn't sure they would be so accepting of the fact that he had gone out and killed two death eaters, the guilt was starting to build up in his heart and he didn't like the feeling, it wasn't only the guilt though it was looking on his best mate, his sister, and his girlfriend and feeling as though he was an outsider to their group, but he had nobody to blame except himself, so much of his time this year was spent in the library, he didn't have time to even play chess this year and it was really starting to unnerve him.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to worry you any." Ron said glumly

"Well that's ok, but I mean Ron just because I am with Ginny and you and Hermione are dating doesn't mean we aren't mates anymore and I hope you know you can tell me anything." Harry said looking a bit uncomfortable.

Ron smiled though right now he was sorely tempted to tell Harry everything all about the Paladin program, about the killings of two death eaters, but what kind of burden would Harry place upon himself if Ron told him about the killings knowing Harry as Ron did he would probably blame himself for putting Ron in a position where he thought that.

Ron nodded "Yah mate I know, it's just lately everything is kind of building up, speaking of which are you ready for the thing tomorrow getting the defense group set up and all?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Well I guess we have to learn somehow, but I wish it was someone but me having to do the teaching."

Ron nodded jumping up and down inside because he had successfully changed the subject "C'mon mate you know as well as I do that the only person here qualified to teach this is you, I mean can you think of another person even in seventh year that knows more about DADA than you?"

Harry sighed "I know, I know but it still doesn't make it any easier."

Ron quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed onto his bed "Well maybe tomorrow will look better, don't worry you got three standing beside you, don't forget that you aren't alone here."

Harry nodded and climbed back into his own bed "Well G'night." He said yawning hugely.

"Night." Ron answered.

As he lay in the bed he groaned suddenly remembering he still had a letter to mail, '_tomorrow is good enough I guess'_ he drowsily thought.

Saturday dawned bright and Ron was up at the crack of dawn he took care of his morning exercise and ablations and managed to have enough time to sneak up to the owlery to send the message to Nott, taking special care to use a non school owl, he leaned against the window watching it fly away knowing that there would be someone today who would have the worst day of their lives made him feel regret for what he had to do.

The trio plus Ginny made their way down to the great hall for breakfast, as they sat down the daily prophet came fluttering down from a passing owl onto Hermione's plate, Ron couldn't help but flick his eyes over to the Slytherin table sighing as he saw Nott sit down next to Malfoy and his cronies, he shook his head and returned to the matters at hand namely breakfast and how much he could eat of it.

Hermione gasped suddenly and leaned over to the group the headline was familiar to Ron as well as the others and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of remorse wash over him as he read.

_Thomas Nott delivered dead to the Ministry._

_John Williams reporting._

_Thomas Nott aged 47 of Hogsmeade was "delivered" dead this morning to the front door of the ministry of magic, the person who is presumed to have killed him battled ministry Aurors who were on duty, attempting to capture him, he stunned one and managed to elude capture he was last seen flying off on a broom headed north (see picture on page 2)._

_Mr. Nott a member of the Wizengamot as well as a member of the Hogwarts school board of Governors and partial owner of our own beloved prophet is survived by his wife Katrina and his son Theodore a fifth year at Hogwarts, we here at the Daily Prophet wish to offer our deepest condolences to the Nott family at the time of their terrible loss and our hopes are that the person or persons involved in this crime are quickly captured and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law._

Ron's eyes flicked up to the heads table and judging by the reactions he saw they were just as shocked as the paper had been. Professor Snape got up quickly and rushed over to his table just as an owl dropped a rolled up piece of parchment in front of Nott. He picked it up and unrolled it and read his face went from smiling about some joke one of the others had told to stunned shock just as Snape arrived and took him by the shoulders guiding him away from the table and out of the great hall.

"Poor guy" Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded looking torn between feeling guilt and confusion at the fact that he was feeling remorse for a death eater who had last year attempted to kill him when he was making his escape.

Ron remained silent picking idly at his food inside though there was a heated argument going on between he and himself '_it's too bad he had to die' _he thought and that despised piece of him rose up out of the back of his head and whispered '_better him than your own family, he would have gladly killed them all at Voldemorts request." 'Yeah but it doesn't mean I can't feel bad for the guy' _Ron's mind growled this as the other part subsided having made it's point, he jerked his head up suddenly realizing that Hermione had been speaking to him.

"Ron? Are you ok?" She asked looking concerned.

"Ye-eah sorry I guess my mind was wandering what were you saying?" He mumbled out

"I was saying that it is a shame about Nott." Hermione said sounding a bit exasperated

"Yeah but honestly he was a death eater right he knew what he signed up for." Ron said managing to filter out most of his bitterness.

Harry and Ginny sighed but nodded grimly at Ron.

"Yes Ronald but it doesn't mean we have to celebrate his death either." Hermione quipped

"I'm not celebrating Hermione, but I find it hard to feel bad about a person dying when I know deep down that if the situation would have been reversed he would have been leering over here waiting to say something." Ron growled out "Besides maybe we should ask Cedric what the death eaters think about mercy."

There was a gasp and Ron realized his mistake he looked up quickly and saw Harry's shoulders slump down and Ginny hissed at him sounding very much like an angry cat.

"Harry mate, I am so sorry."Ron said quickly" I di-"

Harry cut him off by saying "It's ok Ron I know you didn't I guess it is still a pretty sore subject Ginny's been helping me work through it but it still bites me once in a while."

"Ron Weasley you are the single most." Hermione started only to be interrupted by Ron who finished her sentence for her.

"Insensitive wart I have ever met, I know Hermione and I am sorry it is just I forget sometimes, but you knew that when you agreed to be my girlfriend ya?"

Harry and Ginny laughed and Hermione Huffed indignantly

The day went by uneventfully, they made their way to the room of requirement that Harry had told them dobby had showed to him. Harry paced back and forth in front of the painting of Barnabbas the barmy till a door appeared on the opposite side of the hallway. They walked inside and instantly approved of the room it looked a bit like a muggle gymnasium except for the target dummies set up in the corner and the bookshelves which lined the far wall that Hermione immediately made a bee line for.

Ten minutes later people started to file in it was the exact number that had shown up at the hogshead the previous weekend including much to Ron's chagrin Zacharias smith?

Hermione called the meeting to order and immediately called for a vote on who the leader was Harry of course was appointed in a landslide vote, Ginny created the name for the group the Defense Association though she also flipped it so it was Dumbledore's Army which is what Umbridge and the ministry feared the most that Dumbledore was building an army to take over the ministry, They started off small just disarming spells and stunners Harry walked slowly along the columns of students correcting and giving advice on spell work and because he was oblivious he managed to miss the fact that Cho Chang was shooting furtive glances his way, not that everyone missed it Ginny being chief among them.

"Oi, would you pay attention to what you are doing Ginny." Ron yelled for the fourth time that night.

"What?" Ginny said looking around.

Ron stomped over to her and bent down to whisper in her ear "What the hell is going on with you tonight?"

"Oh uh it's nothing." She said looking away, Ron glanced around trying to see what she saw but couldn't and he turned to Hermione and quietly asked her.

"What is up with her tonight she is never this distracted?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head at Ron "It's Cho haven't you noticed the looks she has been shooting Harry all night?"

"Uh no I haven't remember it took me this long to realize like me." Ron answered plainly

Hermione giggled at this and smiled "Well the thing is I think your sister is a bit jealous, not that I think for a minute she has any reason to be, Harry hasn't noticed either but for some reason he keeps avoiding her." She said pointing with her lips

Ron turned to look and sure enough Harry was giving a wide berth to the Ravenclaw seeker and was instead trying to focus on the younger kids in the group, Ron shook his head and smiled at his friends antics.

"Well he better watch it Ginny doesn't have that red hair for no reason." Ron snorted this out.

The meeting broke up thirty minutes before curfew and in the small clumps of students made their way back to their common rooms the last group to leave was the trio plus one. It was quiet when they made it back they all took up seats Harry and Ginny on the couch and Hermione and Ron in one of the arm chairs her on his lap, they decided the DA would be a success it seemed even though it had been only one night that people had improved some, the shots that had started wide had straightened out in the end and even the disarming charms were straight and true, they decide to call it a night as the young couples moved into different corners of the room to say their goodnights in their own manner, Harry and Ron stood quietly watching their girls head up the stairs talking to each other in hushed voices talking Merlin knew what.

Sleep that night came hard for Ron he had started having dreams nightmares really, he woke up gasping after a particularly nasty one and looked around the silent dorm room, '_bloody hell what's wrong with me, fucking Nott anyway.' _ Ron thought savagely as he sat up and threw his blankets off. He hopped up to go to the loo and sitting in the window was '_another bloody owl' _ he growled and then sighed realizing that he was the one who "volunteered" for this.

_Augustus Rookwood_

_Age: 50 _

_Status: Unspeakable department of mysteries_

_Disposition: Termination._

_Rookwood is a unspeakable so we cannot explain how dangerous this man is it has taken us the better part of two years to locate and lock this man down, He lives in an abandoned part of London his house is derelict and has no wards, so it should be an easy entrance but do not fall into a false sense of confidence due to this we have no idea what sorts of traps may lie within the house, He has been seen passing information about P to Lucius Malfoy evidently there is something in the department of Mysteries that pertains to both P and V, this may become a "side" mission for you as soon as our investigations are taken care of._

_L_

Ron sighed and looked at the clock,'_ no bloody time like the present.'_ He mentally growled.

As he flew he was thankful for a few things one being that his suit had built in heating charms, as well as a water repelling charm over the whole thing, the other thing he was thankful for was the fact that Harry slept like a rock.

The outskirts of the town he was going to came up quickly it seemed to him like no time at all had passed before the house he was looking for loomed out of nowhere, they called it derelict that was being kind it looked like it would quite like to fall down and possibly was being supported only by magic, he flew right up to the roof of the house no wards being present meant that he didn't have to worry too much about magic use so he had decided to keep his wand on him, there was a broken window in one of the gables and that was his entrance he sidled in quietly having to stop after a couple of minutes due to wanting to lose his mind completely due to all the spider webs that hung down from the ceiling.

'_Honestly some Paladin I am' _he said wincing as he went through another spider web '_what kind of person doesn't clean their attic anyhow'_

His target oddly enough for him was easy to locate he stared down at him from an upper floor landing the stooped man was sitting in front of his fire place eating what Ron hoped was dinner you never could tell with a death eater it seemed almost simple in fact this whole mission seemed simple thus far no wards, no house elves, no family members. Then of course the twist happened which should have been expected but was completely overlooked by the boy.

"Come in come in" Rookwood waved over his head.

Ron stayed silent and still hoping that what had just happened hadn't really.

"I said come in boy." Rookwood again called out "I see you lurking up there in the shadows, yes you couldn't surprise me like you did Macnair and Nott."

Ron scanned around carefully looking for anyone else who might be lurking somewhere and didn't see anything.

"Come now don't be so wary there are no other people here besides myself and you." Rookwood admitted

Ron didn't speak but made his way carefully down the stairs the man motioned to a chair next to him.

"Sit and allow me to finish my dinner before you kill me." Rookwood said

Ron looked about the room confused not seeing anyone else not even an animal in the room what was going on was he mental?

The old man laughed at the apparent discomfiture of the figure in the black suit. "No paladin I am not crazy," he belched loudly "Nor am I afraid of you." And before Ron could react he had pushed two fingers into his dark mark.

Ron quickly whipped his knife out of its sheath and slammed it point first into Rookwood's throat and jerked it back out twisting it slightly, but even as the old man was dying he heard the pops of apparition the death eaters were coming and there was only one thing for it he would have to fight his way out.

Standing up he quickly transfigured Rookwood into a bone and stuck him into one of his pockets, he looked around trying his best not to panic.

"_crucio" _a voice called from the shadows, Ron didn't have time to dodge and felt the spell slam into him but the suit absorbed most of it and he rolled with the momentum of the spell and came up behind a sofa looking quickly over the top he spotted a death eater headed his way and he crouched and sprang up ward brandishing his wand and crying "_stupefy, ossa frangere, protego" _ he missed with the stunner but heard the bone breaking curse slam home he looked back over the top of the couch and saw the results of a bone breaker that hit someone in the neck, he quickly made his way over to the body and stretched two fingers down to check the pulse of the man he was very dead, Ron removed the mask of the man in front of him and was a bit surprised seeing Crabbe sr. laying dead before him quickly transfiguring him into a bone he stuck him in the same pocket as Rookwood.

"Vivamus a ignem inextinguibilem" these words rang out and slapped against his ears with the full horror of recognition someone had just cast Fiend Fyre, he looked up just in time to see a fiery lion headed tword him roaring in rage he got up quickly and ran for the first window he could find and dove through it, the outside was worse than it was on the inside as soon as he hit the ground he had to start dodging '_bloody hell they must have all of them here' _Ron groaned as two killing curses whipped over his head to slam into a low rock wall beside him making deep gouges before they dissipated, the house was fully ablaze now and he didn't have any shadows to hide in they were closing in on all sides he was jinking and dodging as fast as he could there were quite a few killing curses streaking in at him so far he had been lucky, he back flipped over the low wall and came to a rest on the other side, and realized with a sudden start the spells had stopped coming.

"Come out Paladin, meet your death bravely." A low hissing voice called

'_Oh shit it's him; oh shit it's him,' _Ron thought frantically

Voldemort walked forward slowly and stopped well short of the wall.

"Where are you hiding Paladin? I thought your kind died bravely pity to see that as a lie." Voldemort purred

"Fuck you Riddle nubes fumi." Ron called out a smoke screen spell and felt a bit of relief at the site of the dark cloud obscuring him from view.

Ron crawled forward on his stomach keeping the cloud between himself and certain death behind him.

"Find him, a reward to the one who brings him back alive." Voldemort called.

Ron got up and began to run he was half a block away when he felt safe enough to bring out the broom and fly off on it. He heard muttered curses from the assemblage below and had to dodge several curses that were shot at him as he flew off but he had to admit hearing Voldemorts scream of rage at the fact their prey had eluded them was kind of gratifying.

He made it to the ministry in record time and didn't even bother to stop he flew in five meters from the ground and transfigured Rookwood and Crabbe back and watched them drop down on the two unsuspecting members of the aurors below him. And then took off with a slight whoop and headed back to Hogwarts.

On the return flight the adrenaline finally wore off and he felt himself shaking as he realized how close death had come to him, he had killed four death eaters and he knew if his luck wasn't gone it was getting fairly threadbare by now, he made it back to his room without incident and he had just laid down when all of a sudden Harry started to scream and thrash around.

Ron stood up quickly and rushed over to his best mates bed and put his hands on Harry's shoulders trying to hold him still so he wouldn't roll out of bed, His eyes snapped open and he looked up Ron jerked back involuntarily at the brief flash of red that crossed Harry's eyes.

"R-ron is that you?" Harry asked fumbling around for his glasses which he found and jammed onto his face.

"Yeah mate you alright you were just fighting and screaming in your sleep you scared the piss outta me." Ron said eyes wide "What happened?"

"It was Voldemort he was torturing some of the death eaters." Harry said breathing hard still "He told Malfoy it was time to begin the plan."

Ron looked at Harry shocked whatever it was that Voldemort had planned you could bet that there was no way it could be good for them.

A/N: sorry the update took so long.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**A good plan, violently executed now, is better than a perfect plan next week."**

**George S. Patton**

A/N: Ok this chapter has several POV's in it I will label them to keep them in order for you and I would like to take this time to once again thank the people who have taken time out of their busy schedules to review this story it helps keep my inspiration up knowing there are others who can appreciate Ron as much as I do.

_*Amelia Bones*_

I sighed looking over the reports again, it had been two weeks since Rookwood and Vincent Crabbe sr. had been killed and we were no closer to catching who ever had killed him than we were before hand, I had just had a meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour my second in command of the MLE division and although the man was a consummate professional and one of the best aurors I have ever seen or had under my command he was a bit perturbing in his thought that the man who had killed these four death eaters should be receiving a medal rather than an arrest warrant, but I suppose I could understand his position me like him had lost several family members to you-know-who in the last war, all I really have left is a niece who is currently attending Hogwarts I had never had the time, or the need for marriage myself and it was days like today that made it seem to me as though I had wasted part of my life and there was no way to recover it; I laughed a bit sadly at the very idea of getting married as though there was a wizard out there who wanted or needed me for anything other than filing reports, no that was better left to the romantics and the empty headed ones who quite possibly couldn't survive on their own.

When I got up to leave it was three o'clock in the afternoon I had to make a meeting with the muggle head of the secret service in charge of the prime minister, it was really nothing more than an honorary thing but it was my duty to attend so attend I must. The way out had been oddly free of distraction there was a prophet reporter who asked several questions and got several "no comments" in reply, I allowed myself a rare smile at the man's tenacious attitude tword the news. But when I stepped into the lift things got a bit more complicated for there stood Lucius Malfoy, a man with whom I had very little patience for he hadn't changed all that much from school really he was still as much of a bullying toe rag now as he was back when I was a fifth year and he a first though now he actually had the influence to cover any of the more blatant attempts at getting his way through threats.

"Ah inspector Bones, a pleasure as always." He drawled.

"Mister Malfoy, I believe you spend more time in the ministry than most of the people who work here." I replied a bit acidly

"Quite." Malfoy replied "but then it is one's civic duty to aid the government wherever one can, and after the four murders that have occurred quite recently, I had to come offer my services to the Minister personally four deaths and three of them high ranking ministry members, this is not inspiring trust in our populace." He finished sardonically.

"Well yes I do suppose that is the case but of course the loss of a few former death eaters shouldn't really be considered a loss should it, but the loss of men of their position is." I had fired back.

"Casting aspersions on the dead ? I never would have thought you capable." Malfoy smirked

"Believe me Mister Malfoy it is a considerable loss to this ministry to lose men who were in the positions they were in but at the same time I cannot help but wonder if they didn't bring it upon themselves simply by wearing a mark that separated them from the rest of the populace." I replied growling at the man beside me.

The lift rumbled to a stop and I quickly stepped out having no wish to continue the conversation with Malfoy I made my way quickly to a floo opening and threw a pinch of powder into the flames and called out "MI5" before stepping in and whirling away.

The floo was as usual a rainbow of colors and sights everything was going quite smoothly till I felt a bump and then something slammed into my feet and I went tumbling out of a fireplace that was not the destination that I had planned.

As I stood up brushing myself off I heard a voice that filled me with dread call out.

"Ah wormtail it would seem we have a visitor, Ms. Bones is it not?" Voldemort purred

"I-i-indeed it is m-my lord." The short fat man in a cloak bowed as he stammered this out.

I gasped at the realization of where I was my first instinct was to attempt to apparated but nothing happened I tried in vain again before I realized that he had erected wards to prevent just such an occurrence.

"Ah Ms. Bones please allow me to relieve you of that burden." He whispered this but it seemed to echo around the room as though he had shouted "expelliarmus_" _

I quickly made a token grab for my wand as it flew away from my hand and I could hear Voldemort chuckle at the attempt.

"Now you will tell us what you know about this Paladin that has been thwarting my efforts as of late." He held his wand on the woman as he spoke.

I snorted in disbelief "Paladin? They are a myth, nothing but a legend surely you don't fear legends do you?" I finished feeling quite a bit braver than I felt.

Voldemort sighed and looked down at wormtail "Wormtail see if you can "motivate" our guest to the proper level of cooperation."

The smaller man nodded and pointed his wand at me and uttered a single word "_crucio." _

I instantly collapsed to the floor I have heard several people describe the curse as "incredibly painful" I have myself have felt the curse one other time during the first war and I think "incredibly painful" is a woefully inaccurate description it is more like pain had suddenly become a living thing it was inside you and outside you if you screamed it got worse and if you didn't it still got worse, it was like burning and freezing at the same time and several people had been tortured to insanity with it most notably the longbottoms.

They held me under the curse for what seemed like days but in reality was a few seconds and then they asked me the same question they had earlier about a "paladin" "I have no idea what you are talking about, they are nothing but legend and myth there is no such thing." I managed to groan all this out and almost immediately the curse slammed into me again and I began to wonder if I was going to have my mind destroyed today.

Voldemort looked down at the woman thrashing about on the floor and looked to wormtail "She was telling the truth she knows nothing, so that means that whoever this person is they are working outside of the ministry how interesting."

The curse was raised from me again and I lay gasping and crying on the cold flagstone floor and I wondered how much longer I would be subject to this and then I looked up and saw Voldemort pull his wand from his robes and stand up from his "throne" and walk forward till he was standing over me looking down with a rather nasty smirk and then he lashed out with a kick that made me curl up around my stomach and then he knelt down and grabbed my chin in his hands forcing my face up to look at him and he smiled at me.

"Be happy Ms. Bones today Lord Voldemort is merciful." He pointed his wand at my chest and spoke the words I had thought would never come the words I had prayed for while I was under the cruciatias curse. "Avada Kedavra." There was a flash of green and then nothing.

Voldemort stood and let the dead body of Amelia bones flop uselessly back to the floor standing up he turned to look at wormtail and said "Have her body delivered to the ministry, the operation thus far is successful

*_L. Malfoy*_

I watched as Amelia Bones disappeared into the floo with a small smile no doubt her trip will not end in the manner that she would wish, ah well on to more important things, it seems we have caught a small insect at the graveyard in little hangleton, apparently Rufus decided that he needed to do a little bit of independent research sadly for him it turns out the rumors of my lord's return are quite true but unhappily the ministry seems to be ignoring this fact , ah well the sacrifices one must make to insure the quality of one's colleagues, I stepped back into the lift it seems the minister has summoned me to answer some misgivings he has about Dumbledore it is a difficult thing being so depended upon by a public servant but then again perhaps the people need to rid themselves of that incompetent ninny and elect a true leader, myself for example would be an obviously better choice than what they currently look to for leadership and with my lord's backing I can see no way in which I would lose.

Looking around at these stupid lifts I feel slightly disappointed in my own race why we use something so muggle to travel about when we have any manner of ways to get where we need to go is beyond me; I step out onto the ministers floor and try to contain my sneer as I have to walk by that muggle loving blood traitor Weasley I swear when the new order is established he and his filthy ilk will be the first to go.

"Morning Arthur." I say.

"Lucius" he replies not managing at all to cover the sneer he has.

"And what pray would be your business here this morning I wonder." I ask politely as I can it wouldn't do at all to show outright hostility tword him in a setting such as this, where he does have a modicum of power.

"Just up thanking the minister for his support of my anti muggle baiting law." He answers glaring at me as though I have no place here.

"Ah Weasley how ah noble of you." I say internally I have stopped myself from rolling my eyes at the foolishness of the man but only just.

"And you Lucius what business do you have here this morning." He asks quite rudely as though I should have to explain anything to him honestly a Weasley demanding anything from a Malfoy how droll.

"Though I don't see how it would be your concern Arthur old boy, I will tell you that the minister has called me in because he wishes to ask me some questions." I reply my tone icy but polite.

He snorts at this I mean actually physically snorts at this I cannot believe he calls himself a pure blood he truly acts more like one of the mudbloods rather than the noble pure blood that he should be.

"Tut tut Arthur your manners seem to be lacking, but then judging by your financial status perhaps you had to sell them to keep your family fed and clothed ah well such are the fortunes of life." I smiled at him as he started to turn red it is so easy to taunt these Weasleys if it were any easier it would be no fun at all.

I turn away not waiting for a reply and address minister fudges assistant "Yes Miss Pendegrath, I wish to see the minister it is a matter of some importance I believe." She has the nerve to smile at me the filthy little creature why fudge allows these mudbloods in places of respect is quite beyond me.

I wait but a moment and then Fudge appears at his doorway and welcomes me in with a smile, he pours us two small snifters of brandy and turns his back to return the bottle to where it belongs, ah he made it quite easy for me the small vial was uncorked and emptied into his glass within a breath, I set back with my own brandy and watch as the fool toasts my health and drinks his down I of course smile and return it he mistakes my slight chuckle for an amiable attitude and we began talking not about anything in particular it is as I believed nothing very important simple chatter and gossip though he does question what should be done about the whole Dumbledore-Potter incident which makes me smile a bit more.

"Ah Cornelius they actually seek to give panic to the public by showing us all how the "dark lord" has returned, I mean I of course understand the horror of that idea my family having suffered through long periods of the Imperious curse during his war but I don't see how someone who was defeated by our hero Harry Potter could come back from the dead." I finish with a sarcastic flair that the dim man seems to think is genuine.

"I tell you Lucius if I didn't have as much respect for the man as I have I would have found a way to have him sacked ages ago, sometimes he really is more trouble than he is worth." Fudge states putting a hand to his forehead as though in a bit of pain, if I didn't know better I would say that the poison was acting already but that cannot be it is a slow poison which will take at least three months before it really begins to take effect. I smile indulgently at the idiot in front of me and stand to leave as it appears that he has finished.

He comes forward and shakes my hand as a politician is want to do and tells me to visit more often as my advice seems to have inspired him, well it doesn't take much to inspire small minds such as his. I turn to leave his office my spirits a bit high as I have accomplished the mission set before me I think perhaps tonight I will visit that lovely place in Knockturn alley yes it has been far too long since my last business and perhaps they still have that lovely boy I met there last time.

Ron sat back in his dormitory room feeling quite overjoyed a letter had arrived for him today another mission but he had written back saying that he wanted time to recover from what he had done so far and oddly enough he had gotten a return stating that he had until the start of term after the winter hols to rest and recover, this was good time to spend time with friends and family and well the fact that there was now a certain girl involved in his life had quite a bit to do with it, of course it really was starting to eat at him a bit killing people he shuddered as he remembered some of the things he had done in the past month or so including surviving an encounter with Voldemort himself.

The DA meetings were going well though there were several instances he could see where Chang had better watch herself before Ginny ends up going mum on her '_yeah that could be bad'_ he thought with a slight smile at the thought of his younger sister finally losing her temper as he knew she will eventually it is hardwired in the Weasley's somewhere that we get jealous at the drop of a hat and that hat had been dropped several times already; it was no surprise really as he came down to the common room to hear a high pitched shout.

"POTTER YOU ARE BLOODY DENSE YOU KNOW THAT?" Ginny had her hands perched firmly on her hips and was glaring down at a helpless looking Harry.

"W-what do you mean Ginny?" He asked trying to keep a calm tone in his voice.

"She is bloody hitting on you, Chang I mean how dare she." Ginny stated.

"Uh n-no she isn't she is just upset about Cedric and she seems to want me to tell her what happened." Harry stated looking a bit indignant

"I understand that but what I don't understand is why she keeps staring at you across the great hall like you are some kind of rare food she wants." Ginny huffed.

Harry chuckled a bit at this '_ouch mate you were doing so well to.' _ Ron thought as Ginny's glare returned tenfold and Harry seemed to quail a bit beneath it, she grabbed Harry's hand and half dragged half walked him out of the common room as Ron slid in beside Hermione and laughed.

"So how long do we give them till we go save Harry?" Ron started.

"Wow, is it just her or are all the Weasley's that scary when they are mad?"Hermione asked

"Oh come on I am not that bad I am mad at you sometimes but you still just blow it off like it's nothing." Ron said

She grinned at him "That is because I know you don't actually mean any of it."

"What? I could I very well could mean everything I am saying when I am mad." He indignantly stated

"No you couldn't well at least not directed at me I know you that well at least." She smiled.

Ron seemed to mull this thought over in his mind "Ok I have to admit you got me there though I did actually think you were a nightmare in our first year before the troll."

An amused grin spread across the girls face "Really? That's good to know now I don't have to feel bad about thinking you quite the insensitive git in first year before the troll."

Ron rolled his eyes and fired back "Hermione you have always thought I was an insensitive git, you probably thought that at least twice today."

She paused and looked at him and then shook her head and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss "I may think that once in a while but honestly Ron I don't really believe that, if I did I doubt very seriously I would be dating you right now."

He smiled as she started putting her books away as if anticipating his next question. "So wanna go for a walk?" She asked

"Yeah of course but what about Harry?" Ron asked

"Ah let Harry worry about himself I doubt she will hurt him too much and anyway they are probably off snogging somewhere already." She finished with a quite superior look.

Ron grinned "Well in that case lead on Miss Granger lead on."


	23. Chapter 23

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

**Seven blackbirds in a tree Count them and see what they be.**

**One for sorrow, two for joy, three for a girl, four for a boy**

**Five for silver, six for gold, seven for a secret, that's never been told.**

_MAGICAL LAW ENFORCMENT HEADS SLAIN!_

_Minster Cornelius Fudge today announced that both Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour first and second in command of the MLE branch were found dead this morning. Minister Fudge announced that it appears as though the assassin(s) who killed three other members of the ministry may have struck again this time at people who have no formal connection to you-know-who._

_When asked what was being done to insure the safety of the general public Minster fudge had this to say "We have put the Aurors on full alert and have hired extra Hit Wizards to begin regular patrols of the ministry and outlying regions I think when this is all settled we will find that the notorious murder Sirius Black at the bottom of this." When asked if this may have something to do with the alleged return of you-know-who Minister Fudge replied "There is no proof that he has returned all we have are the ravings of a demented school boy and the comments of that doddering old fool Dumbledore." (See history of mental illness in the Dumbledore family page 3, Harry Potters mad ravings pg 4) _

Hermione stumbled over the last words in a state of shock which was reflected in the faces that surrounded her.

"Bloody hell" Ron surmised quickly for them all.

"So that must be what the dreams are about then." Harry stated

Four confused faces looked back at him the fifth being Ginny who looked surprisingly nonplussed by his announcement.

"Err what you are talking about Harry?" asked George or possibly Fred.

Harry sighed and looked to Ginny who nodded her support, he quickly filled them in on the dreams he had been having about a long corridor in the department of mysteries that there was something there that was important possibly a weapon for Voldemort to use.

"And now with the MLE in chaos it is going to be less guarded than it should." Ron finished Harry's hypothesis failing to notice the curious looks everyone was giving him "Tell me you told Dumbledore about all this right mate?" He asked looking at Harry.

He nodded "Not that it helps any he has been avoiding me all term." He finished sounding glum.

Ron sighed '_sounds like they are keeping something from him'_ he thought.

Suddenly they were all distracted by a small explosion and when they looked up at the heads table there appeared to be a very angry chicken in the place where Umbridge had sat a moment ago

Ron goggled at it

Hermione was using both hands to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, Ginny giving up all pretense of attempting to not laugh had fallen under the table she was laughing so hard, Harry meanwhile was attempting to look anywhere but at the chicken and noticed the small high five Fred and George had slipped each other while gazing intently at the chicken, it was quite possible that the humiliation would have ended right there except at that precise moment the chicken chose to lay an egg, Hermione grabbed her bag and sprinted out of the hall with Ron following close behind.

Once they were safely out of earshot they paused to catch their breath turns out it is quite hard to laugh and run at the same time.

"I think the twins may have outdone themselves." Ron gasped out

The rest of the day flew by but as they say time flies when you are having fun and it seemed that everywhere Umbridge went she was met with clucks and in one instance a full blown crow the second year Hufflepuff was immediately given a detention, and sent with a note to his head of house.

Thankfully it was only a week away from Christmas Hols, Hermione had already started studying for the OWLs at the end of the year which of course drove Ron to take every opportunity to tease her about it, this of course resulted in several small row's culminating in an "accidental" jinxing two days before school was set to close for Christmas.

'C'mon Hermione would you end it please?" Ron begged he had been hit with a Tarantallegra jinx and was currently doing a rather authentic looking soft shoe impression in front of most of Gryffindor who were collectively applauding, laughing, and in a few instances throwing Knuts and sickles at the dancing boy.

"Not until you promise to leave me alone and let me get through this chapter Ron."Hermione said not looking up from her books, though how she was reading while smirking so hard was a bit beyond the thinking of most of the people that surrounded the prefect.

"Fine Hermione I promise." Ron huffed.

"_finite"_ Hermione said waving her wand, and then settling back into her book.

Ron collapsed in the nearest chair much to the chagrin of his fellow students, who decided that the theater was over for the moment and were returning to their previous interests.

"Ron I think one day you are going to learn not to mess with her when she studies." Harry quipped.

"This is Ron we are talking about Harry." Ginny commented smiling widely at her brother

Ron rolled his eyes and snorted derisively "Fine I can tell when I'm not wanted I am going up night everyone." He walked over and leaned down to Hermione who gave him a quick kiss and bid him goodnight.

He walked up the stairs smiling to himself knowing he had given a break to all those involved and even though it came at the cost of a bit of pride he didn't feel bad about it on the contrary he felt rather buoyed by the mirth generated in the common room.

He flopped down on his bed reaching between the mattress to recover the previous mission file he had received figuring he still had several weeks before he needed to get it done.

_Subject: Glass orb._

_Location: Department of Mysteries_

_Contents: Unknown _

_A glass orb about the size of an orange, our agents were not able to identify what the contents are but they were able to confirm the presence of the names of both P and V, we doubt that it is a weapon but it may contain intelligence pertinent to P,V._

It was short and simple and told him almost nothing, getting in to the department of mysteries apparently wasn't even the hard part there wasn't even schematics which Ron thought odd along with the fact that there were no wards which would make sense considering how many other people work in the ministry, he took the time to flame the note just to be sure and laid back taking in the term so far and all the chaos that ensued from the simple addition of a ministry backed informer in Hogwarts.

He must have fallen asleep but suddenly he was snapped out of it by someone screaming he jumped up and looked around quickly finding the source it was Harry he was clutching his scar and rolling around in his bed, acting quick Ron grabbed a hold of him and was trying to wake him up, he heard footsteps coming up behind him and realized the rest of the fifth year boys had joined him he looked up at Neville.

"Go get McGonagall now!" He yelled turning back to Harry who chose that moment to sick up on his friend and then resumed screaming Ron shook him again until finally Harry's eyes snapped open he saw Ron and jumped sideways landing hard on the floor.

"Harry it's me Ron." He said trying to remain as calm as the situation would allow

"I bloody know it's you Ron give me my glasses." Harry said reaching his hand out.

Ron passed them over just as Neville came back dragging McGonagall with him.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked

"I don't know Harry was having some kind of nightmare or something." Ron said retrieving his wand and performing a cleaning charm on himself and Harry's bed.

"It wasn't a dream I need to see Professor Dumbledore now, something bad has happened." Harry said looking horrified at his friend.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked

He looked up at the other three occupants of the room who were quickly dismissed down to the common room by the professor.

"I-its mister Weasley he is hurt badly I don't know how bad though." Harry stated looking horrified at the announcement he had just made.

"Mister Weasley Help me get Potter to the Headmasters office." McGonagall said quickly

Ron stood there for a moment looking as though he had just taken a bludger to the stomach and then the next thing he knew he was half carrying half dragging Harry along to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Sherbet." McGonagall barked at the Gargoyle.

They quickly made their way up the stairs and as they opened the door there sat Professor Dumbledore he was already looking questioningly at some instruments on his desk when he saw the three come in he stood up and beckoned them to sit Ron sat Harry down and stood waiting tensely for whatever was about to happen, Harry related the story to Dumbledore looking sicker by the minute.

Professor Dumbledore listened intently and when Harry was through made his way quickly over to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of glittery powder "Kingsley Shacklebolt." He called when he was answered he told Kingsley to get to where Arthur was and check on him, he then turned to Professor McGonagall and bade her to go get Messer's Weasley and Ginny and to bring them back here they would then take a portkey to Grimmuld place to await further information.

When they arrived they were greeted by Sirius and taken into the parlor Harry sat shivering on the couch with his arm around Ginny who was sobbing with her head buried in his chest, Fred and George normally all smiles were staring grimly at the floor, Ron was up pacing back and forth slapping his legs nervously wishing they would have thought to wake Hermione and praying that his dad was ok, finally Harry spoke.

"Guy's I am sorry, this is my fault."

"Harry don't be stupid." Ron said continuing his pacing.

"It isn't your fault love." Ginny said staring into his eyes.

"It's bloody vold-"Fred started

"morts fault if anyone's." George continued

"Or the bloody ministry if you choose." Fred growled out

They sat there silently except Ron who's pacing was like a metronome for them all ticking out the rhythm of their hearts in a painfully long beat, Sirius had returned in a few moments with some tea which everyone dutifully ignored as they sat and stared at the fire waiting on something anything to happen.

Just as the clock struck three a.m. the fire flared green for a moment before Professor Dumbledore stepped out from the flames, gone was the twinkle in his eyes and he looked every bit of the hundred and twenty seven years that he was, he looked up and cleared his throat, Ron had stopped pacing and Ginny and the twins stared up at him expectantly.

"Professor is he ok?" Ginny asked in barely a whisper.

Dumbledore lowered his head and sighed a long suffering thing full of pain. "I am afraid Miss Weasley that your father has died." He stated his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

A/N: Realize if you kill me I cannot update.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."**

**Inigo Montoya**

Ron felt as though someone had punched him in the jaw his knees gave out and he hit the ground with a thump, that was overshadowed only by the keening high pitched wails of denial that Ginny was making, similarly Fred and George had collapsed sideways the only thing holding them up was each other, Harry held Ginny as though his life depended upon it never in his life had he felt such pain as he did at this moment in time.

Sirius looked at the pain filled scene and then at Dumbledore and asked a simple question.

"How did it happen?" ; Albus sighed he had hoped they wouldn't get into this but he saw no way around it as the four teens looked up at him lost and hopeless "Arthur was guarding the Department of mysteries against the possible intrusions of death eaters but I couldn't have predicted that they would have used Nagini to infiltrate it looked as though he surprised the snake and was bitten multiple times before he could get away." He finished looking more wretched than he ever had.

Ginny collapsed completely at this Fred and George rushing to try to comfort her while trying to figure out how to comfort themselves but she refused to be taken away from Harry, they were all so distracted that they didn't hear the door slam till long after it was too late as they looked around they realized Ron was gone.

He was running he wasn't sure where he was going only that he couldn't stay where he was it was his bloody fault all of it if he hadn't of been so bloody lazy if he would have just went and got the damn thing and made sure it disappeared nobody would have gotten hurt '_fucking Voldemort and all his fucking death eaters I will kill every fucking one of them' _his mind screamed the cars and streets seemed to flash by him without him even registering their presence, he finally slowed down after an hour out of breath and exhausted he collapsed sobbing to the ground, suddenly there was a wall of people in front of him three large men dressed in very sloppy looking clothing stood in front of him leering down.

"Whatcha doin there bruv?" The first one a tall dark skinned man asked grinning with a mouth full of gold down at him.

His companions laughed nastily at the red haired youth leaning against the wall looking up at them with a cold glare they somehow misinterpreted as fear.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ron asked anger overcoming pain for the moment.

"Looks to me like you are sobbing like a little girl, in territory you don't belong in bruv" The second goon replied.

"Well never let anyone tell you that you are a thick bastard ok?"Ron snarled back standing up not wanting to be in a weak position for what he knew was coming.

"Listen yew little ginger git better watch y'r gob before we feck yew up" the third weighed in though Ron could barely understand a damn word he was saying,

"Fuck you pikey" Ron growled

The punch came suddenly but not unexpected Ron dodged only catching a glancing blow, he supposed in a less tense situation this would all be funny him fighting three muggle guys in his pajamas at Merlin knows where in London, he kicked out with his right leg and felt it make contact and heard something click and one of the muggles went down in a heap holding his knee, the other two were advancing at the same time and seemed to be working well together Ron danced backward his bare feet screaming at him for the abuse, The darker skinned one came in fast from the side and caught Ron a solid blow in the ribs forcing the air out of his lungs and getting him lined up for the pikey's blow which caught him solid against the back of his head, stars exploded in his vision, he threw a kick straight out in front of him and was rewarded by hitting something very squishy and he grimaced a bit at the pained groan that escaped the darker skinned man.

Suddenly there were flashing lights, someone grabbed him roughly around the collar and jerked him quickly to the ground and a voice asked "What's going on here you lot?" another voice said "Oh it's you again is it?"

"Come on guv we wuddnt doin nuffin." The pikey said.

"Mugging a man in his Pajamas is nothing now is it?" The other voice said.

Something in Ron's head screamed aurors but what was the muggle term he couldn't remember.

"How about you boy you alright?" The first voice asked

Ron nodded numbly exhaustion was quickly rising up to meet him head on.

"What are you doing out this time of night in your pajamas then boy?" he asked

"Was just running." Ron answered weakly

"Why were you running at this time of night dressed like that then?" he was asked

Deciding at this point his best course of action was honesty Ron sighed and said "Just got news my dad died, and decided to go for a run to clear my head wasn't thinking right."

He was spun around and the pleasemen, that was what he was trying to remember, were looking at him funny and then turned back to the other three.

"Where do you live boy?" The first pleasemen asked sounding quite a bit kinder now.

"Err" Ron though trying to remember it was slipping away and he remembered he couldn't tell them so he did the next best "eleven Grimmuld place."

"Ok let's get you home your mum is gonna lose her hair with you missing and your dad dead." The other pleaseman said.

They pulled up to Grimmuld twenty minutes later and let Ron out of the car with a warning to behave himself they drove off into the night thankful for the reprieve, Ron sighed and walked up to number twelve and knocked quietly, the door was jerked open and he was pulled inside and suddenly he was surrounded by three women two with red hair and one bushy brown-haired girl, they were all angry, all yelling, and all worried out of their minds about him, so he did what he always did when faced with overwhelming odds he stood their quietly waiting for the steam to run out.

Ten minutes later he was pulled into three very tight embraces, his mum refused to let him go until she was satisfied he was ok.

"Ronald Billus Weasley, if you ever do anything like that again, you will regret the day you met me." Hermione yelled with fresh tears running down her face and a minor stamp of her foot she then threw her arms around him again and held him close while she cried herself out

"Sorry Mione." He whispered into her hair.

Ron was lead upstairs, Hermione tended his minor wounds while Harry just glared at him from the opposite bed.

"I know mate." Ron said sounding as forlorn as he looked

Harry sighed and laid down on his bed "What the hell were you thinking mate? Did you not understand that Ginny needed you as did Fred and George?"

"I wasn't thinking I was scared and hurt and that all equals out to me doing something stupid even though I wasn't trying to." Ron flopped back on his bed staring at the ceiling '_it all seemed unreal somehow just a few hours ago I was dancing in the common room for laughs and trying to tease Hermione out of studying so hard, now though the whole world has flipped my dad is_ is is' he couldn't even bring himself to think it if he did it would turn out to be real and right now he wasn't sure he was ready for that kind of real.

Suddenly he felt another body slide into bed next to him he looked over and gaped at Hermione climbing under his blankets, noticing his look and blushing furiously she said "What I just don't want to be alone tonight and I don't want you to be alone tonight and I think Ginny is planning the same thing so don't get any ideas in your head." Ron smiled at her and silently thanked whoever was listening that Hermione was there and she was his.

As he drifted off to sleep Hermione tucked securely into his side he realized how strange this moment was part of him was still in shock and hadn't fully comprehended what was going to happen in the morning the other half of him wrapped it's arm around the girl next to him and once again thanked whomever made highly intelligent girls with bushy brown hair.

A/N: Ok not maimed still alive here so I did get an update done, I just want to state for the record how hard it was to kill Arthur off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**It is not death or pain that is to be dreaded, but the fear of pain or death. "**

**Epictetus **

The Christmas holidays had flown by silence was the by word of it, Sirius and Harry had tried to buoy the flagging spirits of the Weasley Clan but had failed miserably, not in small part to the fact that they themselves were suffering through it almost as much as the blood members of the family, the trip back to Hogwarts was also taken mostly in silence Ginny had a minor breakdown on the train which was finally suppressed by Harry taking her to a different car to be alone with her , Ron had stared listlessly out the window watching the scenery go by and no cajoling by Hermione or Neville had roused him from his stupor.

The welcoming feast was a somber occasion for the four Weasleys even the Twins were subdued sitting as close as they could to their little sister and brother in case of familial comfort if nothing else, dessert had just appeared on the table without much notice from the four redheads when a drawling voice cut across their somber silence.

"Well if it isn't weasel, mudblood, and potty." Malfoy said

'Leave it Malfoy." Harry said quietly

"Piss off potty, what's wrong did your dog die?" Malfoy sneered down "Oh wait no there she is right beside you." He finished indicating Ginny

Harry jumped up but was restrained by Ginny grabbing the back of his robes he looked down into her eyes which were puffy and downcast silently pleading for him not to rise to Malfoy.

"Perhaps you should take your trash somewhere else Malfoy." Hermione growled out.

He leered at the young witch and leaned down as he whispered "Don't worry mudblood you will soon be keeping that blood traitor company in the dirt." He laughed as he finished.

Ron flew over the table to those watching it was as though he apparated across he caught Malfoy with a right cross that staggered him but Ron didn't stop he tackled him to the floor and started dropping trip hammer right hands on the Slytherin prince, the odd part people said later was that he never made a noise while he was doing it, Crabbe tried to intervene and caught an elbow in the groin from the furious red head and had his nose broken on the way down by a terrific follow up head butt. Goyle kicked out savagely at the boy atop the prince and caught him solidly in the ribs which gave a satisfying crack Ron bounced up and with a snap kick Goyle was bent double and going down with Ron all over him throwing so many punches and elbows he seemed to be a blur of motion.

The Gryffindor table was a buzz of activity Lee Jordan had a hand on both of the Weasley Twins hauling back on them to keep them from getting to involved, Ginny and Harry were a confused bundle it was hard to tell who was holding whom back, Hermione meanwhile had her wand drawn and pointed at half of Slytherin who had saw what happened and were trying to close in to overwhelm Ron who was too distracted by what he was doing to even notice the gathering storm around him.

Suddenly Umbridge burst through the throng and grabbed Ron by the back of his robes and attempted to haul him bodily up out of the scrum and the crowd was rewarded by seeing Ron spin around and drop the "professor" by sinking an elbow into her mouth which exploded in a mass of teeth and blood, Malfoy was barley awake and was attempting to crawl away when Ron landed on his back and grabbed a handful of his hair and started slamming his head against the flagstones of the great hall he only managed three when he was hauled up by the back of his robes by Hagrid and held at arm's length while he tried to hit whatever it was that was keeping him from the situation at hand.

"Geroff me you fucking bastards I'll fucking kill you Malfoy, you never talk about my Dad again you ever mention anything about him to me and see what happens to you." Ron screamed trying his hardest to try to get back to Malfoy.

"Calm down Weasley." Hagrid roared struggling to maintain his hold on the fired up boy.

A sudden explosion brought silence to the Great Hall as the magnified voice of Dumbledore spread across the great Hall.

"SILENCE! All prefects will return their fellow students to their houses, Professor Snape please take Messers Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle to the hospital wing, Minerva bring Mister Weasley to my office at once, and would somebody kindly get Delores to the Hospital as well." He finished with a wave of his wand.

Ron hung limply from Hagrid's large hand still seething.

"'Kay Ron m gonna letcha down now, don try ta do nythin else ok?" Hagrid spoke like he was talking to one of his more dangerous creatures

Ron jerked his head to signal that he understood and was promptly sat down on his feet where he stood fuming and shaking as the adrenaline started wearing off.

"Come along Mister Weasley." McGonagall said placing her hand between his shoulders.

Ron walked in silence to meet his fate head held high and a small smirk plastered on his face he felt better than he had in days no matter his fate, expulsion, detention, jail he didn't care at this point he had finally silenced that irritating ponce hopefully once and for all, he could still see the look of shock that crossed Malfoy's face when he had him pinned to the ground at his mercy.

He flopped down in a chair across from the Headmasters desk taking the time to sit up straight trying to maintain that sense of fearlessness that had kept his spirit high on his trek up from the great hall, Dumbledore peered down his nose at the boy in front of him any trace of twinkle gone from his eyes.

"Mister Weasley that was the single most outrageous display of violence I have ever seen in my many years at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said quietly

Ron nodded and casually pulled the prefect badge he had on and flung it upon Dumbledore's desk with a flick of his wrist.

"Mister Weasley you will show respect to the headmaster." McGonagall reprimanded

Dumbledore regarded the prefect badge and carefully looked up at Ron seeing the rebellion evident in his face.

"I won't say I am sorry Professor, cause I'm not that little twit had it coming." Ron said a mulish look upon his face.

"Mister Weasley you nearly killed hm." Dumbledore stated.

Ron quickly covered up the look of shock on his face and nodded "If he mentions my father again in that tone of voice again he may damn well not survive it."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers in front of his face looking across at the boy in front of him with an undecipherable set to his face.

"Mister Weasley I must impress upon you the seriousness of the situation at hand, you nearly killed one student, seriously injured one other, and assaulted a professor, any two of these warrant immediate expulsion but together they warrant me contacting the Aurors and having you arrested." Dumbledore looked grave at this announcement. "but taking into account the fact of your recent loss, plus the sterling service you have given to the school over the years I am going not going to do this but you will be on probation, you will also be in detention every night for the next three months and I am taking two hundred points away from Gryffindor."

Ron mumbled something that caused McGonagall to gasp and reach over and tweak his ear.

"What was that you said Mister Weasley?" Dumbledore inquired

Looking defiantly in Dumbledore's eyes he said"Two hundred points well spent."

The door burst open admitting an irate looking Severus Snape.

"Headmaster I must urge you to expel Weasley this instant." He barked out.

"Severus the matter has already been settled we were in fact just finishing up, Mister Weasley will not be expelled but he is being punished." Dumbledore spoke calmly to the enraged man.

"Headmaster the injuries to Mister Malfoy and Goyle were extensive he actually managed to fracture most of the bones in Malfoy's face and Goyle had to have his nose reattached, not to mention professor Umbridge lost most of her front teeth and had to have her memory modified." He said all of this loudly and quickly

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, McGonagall gasped at the list of injuries, Ron snorted.

"Mister Weasley I suggest you watch yourself, I am still a professor here." Snape sneered down at him

"And I suggest you beware Snape, and tell your house the same, they taunt me about my father again and more of your little snakes are going to end up in the same situation Malfoy and Goyle are in." Ron smirked up at the enraged man

"Mister Weasley return to your common room at once, Professor McGonagall will contact you about your detentions." Dumbledore ordered.

Ron stood never taking his eyes off the Slytherin head of house as he made his way out of the office and down the stairs, when he reached the bottom he looked about left and right to make sure there was nobody visible and then promptly collapsed against the wall burying his face in his hands shaking like a leaf in the wind '_bloody hell where the fuck did that come from?'_ he thought to himself, he felt incredibly brave but at the same time he felt as foolish as it was possible for him to feel at the moment '_did I just throw my prefect badge on his desk and basically threaten Snape and the whole of Slytherin?' _he goggled at his own actions as though they had been done by someone other than him.

He stood up a moment later and made his way back to the portrait of the fat lady realizing he didn't know the password to his own common room he knocked hoping someone was still awake to answer him. The door popped open and as he stuck his head through the entrance he was nearly blown back into the hallway by the cheering that was going on for him for his actions.

"Bout bloody time someone showed that git." Seamus roared.

"Ron you kicked his ass." Dean shouted.

He smiled self consciously and looked around the common room till he saw the five people he was looking for they all stared back at him expectantly, he indicated the dorm room with his eyes they nodded and got up quickly to follow him, and once everyone was in they sealed the door and put up a silencing charm.

"Merlin Ron what the hell was that?" Fred stated eyes wide.

"Indeed it appears our ickle Ronniekins isn't so ickle anymore." George followed.

Ron stared at his feet and snorted at what passed as praise from his two older brothers.

"You ok mate?"Harry asked.

"Yeah m' fine "Ron whispered.

He looked up and saw Hermione staring at him with something resembling fear.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to hurt you all but I won't stand for it not anymore he teases me about my family one more time and I can't say I won't do the same thing again." He tried to continue but was cut off by Hermione throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"Ron I thought they were going to expel you and I would never see you again." Hermione moaned into his robes.

Suddenly he felt a hard punch in his shoulder and he looked down to see Ginny fuming up at him "Git why do you always scare the crap out of her so much. And besides you didn't even let me get one shot in."

Ron smiled wryly "Sorry Gin-gin it just kinda happened."

"So what is the damage?" Fred asked.

"Thumb screws?" George continued

"Whipping?"Fred countered

"Taking tea with Umbridge?" George finished

The other four occupants of the room rolled their eyes, secretly happy seeing the way the twins were back to joking around a bit.

Ron groaned "Worse, Three months of detention I lost my prefect badge, and two hundred points from Gryffindor."

"Holy" Fred started

"Shit" George finished.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth a shocked expression taking over her face "Y-yo-you lost your prefect badge?"

Ron nodded miserably "My own fault really."

"How's that?" Harry asked.

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands mumbling something out.

"What was that?"Ginny asked looking perplexed.

"I said I took my badge off and threw it on his desk."Ron said not looking up.

"George I think, and this is difficult to admit mind you."Fred started wiping away imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Indeed it is for me as well." George sighed looking awe struck.

"What are you two gits on about?" Ron asked looking confused.

"We are so proud to call you our brother."Fred and George said smiling proudly at their younger brother and then dropped down into mocking bows.

Ginny hopped up and joined the twins in the mocking praise of Ron while Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes smiling at the twins and Ginny's antics and at the blush that was running rampant over Ron's face at the moment.

Going to class the next day was an operation in patients for Ron everywhere he went he was getting congratulations from most of the student body while the Slytherins spent most of the day glaring daggers at the boy and his companions, it didn't help matters that George and Fred had started marching in front of them in a repeat of second year only this time they were announcing "Make way for the King of Gryffindor."

"Seriously Ron is our brother and we are proud to say it." Fred said

"Indeed he is mind his trail you gits learn something from his genius." George finished

Malfoy and Goyle were absent from class all day long though Crabbe made an appearance limping and looking lost without the other two thirds of his brain.

Potions was a test of whatever patients Ron had left Snape was vindictive and took every opportunity to openly scorn Ron even deigning to banish his potion halfway through the class claiming that it was pointless for him to continue brewing it as he had already messed it up beyond fixing.

Ron started packing his things up and stood to walk out of the class.

"Where do you think you are going Weasley?" Snape growled

"Anywhere but here sir" He said managing somehow to make the word sir seem like more of a curse than a compliment.

"Mister Weasley you will sit back down in your seat and you will leave when the rest of the class does or you will be out of this class." Snape sneered

"Well professor perhaps I will just study this independently and sit the OWL without your help." Ron said bitingly

"Get out of this class Weasley and do not darken its door again." Snape practically screamed.

Ron retreated ignoring the shocked looks of both Harry and Hermione knowing full well he would have some explanations to give at the end of class.

"What were you thinking Ron?" Hermione said beside herself with worry

"Mate you just managed to piss off every Slytherin in Hogwarts."Harry laughed out.

"Yeah because they weren't after seeing Malfoy get his ass beaten last night."Ron quipped.

"Good point." Harry conceded.

"Don't swear Ron, you really have to start thinking a bit more."Hermione added.

"Sorry, but truthfully I already know this stuff remember the flash learning." Ron whispered to his friends.

"Once again good point." Harry acquiesced.

"So let's head up to dinner now don't worry Hermione I got this it can't be too bad from here on out right? Mind you I still have three months detention, and we aren't going to win the house cup this year as though that actually matters anymore." Ron said grimacing.

"So who's up first for detention I saw Professor McGonagall talking to you earlier." Harry questioned.

Ron sighed "Not too bad Hagrid is my first month of detention."

"Well all in all that isn't too bad considering who it could be."Hermione said in her best lecture voice.

"Don't worry it is second month is Snape."Ron said stopping to bang his head against the wall at the agony of having to spend a month in the presence of the potions master.

His friends winced and sadly shook their heads at Ron.

"Got yourself into that one didn't you." Harry said smiling slightly.

"Thanks so much for the support Harry." Ron shot back.

"He is right, Ron you have to be more careful you are going to end up getting expelled if you don't quit acting so unapologetic about what happened." Hermione said.

"I know, I know but I can't say it won't happen again if they have a go at my dad it might happen again." Ron said looking grim.

Dinner was going along swimmingly Ron's appetite had returned with a vengeance, he was eating his way through a baked chicken when a feathered cannonball slammed into his plate splattering mashed potatoes and peas all over him, he sat his chicken down with a sigh.

"Hello Errol."He said by way of conversation with the bird who hooted feebly in reply.

He looked and sure enough attached to the Owls foot was a red envelope that was starting to smolder ominously, he picked it up deciding to get it over with quickly rather than waiting for it to just explode, and he pulled the ribbon off of it and opened the flap.

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU NEARLY KILLED A STUDENT HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO DISGRACEFUL YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET YOU HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE BEEN SO HUMILIATED ONE OF MY CHILDREN ASSAULTING ANOTHER STUDENT IN SUCH A MANNER YOUR FATHER WOULD BE SO EMBARRESSED BY YOUR BEHAVIOR NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT POOR HERMIONE MUST BE MORTIFIED BY WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, IF EVEN THINK OF STEPPING EVEN ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE THEY WON'T GET A CHANCE TO EXPEL YOU I WILL COME UP TO THE SCHOOL AND GET YOU MYSELF AND PULL YOU OUT!" The howler screamed at him. Before exploding in a dazzling display of fireworks.

Ron lowered his head into his arms suddenly feeling not so hungry at all he felt several supportive pats on his back and a muttered "you were still brilliant." By someone.

"Well at least that is all over with then." He mumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**If you can't run, you walk. If you can't walk, you crawl. If you can't crawl, you find someone to carry you."**

**Firefly**

For Ron two of the three months weren't nearly as bad as he figured they would be the first month of detention was with Hagrid and while there were some mucky jobs, like cleaning up after animals, and turning the garden over to get ready for spring planting by and large he spent most of his detentions inside Hagrid's hut talking and drinking tea, The second month of detention was spent in the presence of McGonagall who had been a bit more lax than Ron thought she would be, he suspected that it was due to the fact that while she disapproved of his methods in dealing with Malfoy and Umbridge she couldn't fault the reasoning behind them.

The last month however turned out to be worse than Ron had ever imagined Snape was a slave driving nightmare, he started him off scrubbing the potions classroom without magic this was bad enough but Ron had no idea you could even scrub a ceiling without some way to climb up there it turned out Snape used some reverse gravity magic and Ron spent the better part of three hours upside down it would have been longer except for the fact that Ron managed to pass out just as the spell was set to expire and he bounced painfully on the floor,

"Weasley I would appreciate you not lazing about when you are in a detention," Snape drawled looking down his nose at the recumbent boy on the floor.

"Yes sir, don't know what came over me sir must have been that part where the floor came rushing up to meet me sir." Ron answered sarcastically.

"And yes I think ten points for your cheek that will be all Weasley." Snap said ignoring his protests.

Ron sighed thoughtfully on his way back to the common room after his final night of detention three months had blown by while he was busy doing anything and everything that could be thought up for him to do, though in truth he found he was quite satisfied they hadn't been able to heal Malfoy entirely turns out he would need to have his face restructured during summer hols, apparently the left side of his face was still quite a bit flatter than it should be giving him a quite maniacal appearance which Ron did feel a tiny twinge of guilt about but then again Malfoy hadn't mentioned his father again either, so in this case he figured the ends did justify the means.

When he opened the common room door he was met by a blast of sound and was quickly pulled inside a large banner was floating in the air and it read: "Ronald Weasley Free At Last." A small party was thrown in his honor welcoming him back from the gulag of detention, but as he looked around he realized there were a few people missing.

"Dean where are Harry and the others?" Ron questioned

"Uh not sure I think they went somewhere." Dean answered

"Uh yeah something about a fire call Harry said he had to make something about a dream he had." Seamus added.

Ron had a peculiar feeling like the hairs on the back of his neck were all attempting to stand up at the same time and his instincts were screaming at him, he needed to find his friends.

"Uh can you all excuse me, Thanks for the party and all I appreciate it but I think I need to go find em." Ron said while making his way up the dorm stairs.

He hit the fifth year dorm room at a run seeing nobody else he closed the door and sealed it, he knew the only active floo in the school anymore was in Umbridges office, and he knew where her window was luckily for him it looked as though Harry left his broom there he was suited up and ready to fly in ten minutes as he made his way out of the window with broom in hand he unsealed the door and dropped into a short freefall before the magic of the broom caught he made his way two towers over and peeked through the window and what he saw made his jaw drop a bunch of Slytherins were unconscious on the floor, he didn't see any of his friends in the pile, he began scanning around the area and saw a flash of color and realized with a start that, half a mile away on the horizon was a group of people flying on some type of animal, he wheeled his borrowed broom around and took off in pursuit as he closed the distance quickly he held back enough to stay hidden but close enough for him to recognize Hermione's bushy hair at distance.

They soon landed Ron landing a bit farther up on a building to gaze down on his friends as they entered a nondescript phone booth at the side of the ministry they were taking a secondary route in, '_shit, this again? They must be going after that damn thing in the department of mysteries.'_ Dread filling his mind, he waited till they had disappeared from view then flew quickly down and shrank the broom to pocket then entered the booth punching in the code his dad had mentioned to him once when he was telling them about the ministry, "_state your name and purpose for visit." _ A nondescript female voice intoned.

Ron thought quickly and smiled grimly under his mask, "Paladin here to protect."

A small badge popped out of the slot at the bottom of the phone he picked it up and read the inscription as the lift slowly lowered him down into the heart of the ministry.

He stepped out into the main floo area several fireplaces lined the hallway with a small desk at the end that was usually covered by a single guard, he made his way forward looking at a small directory on the wall

Department of Mysteries LL4

He looked up at the numbers and saw the left most lift was still descending to said floor so he hopped in the next one silently cursing himself for his laziness and his friends for their haste, it took three minutes to get from the first floor to the bottom when he got out there was a room with a small door to the right he opened it and went inside and was immediately surrounded by doors circling around him and he realized with a smile evidence of his friends passing a burning X had been pasted onto the door '_That's my Hermione'_ he thought with a small smile, he tried the door with the X on it and it was locked '_didn't go this way I hope.' _ He tried the door to the immediate right and it clicked open quietly.

He looked about in awe he was in some sort of room of time it looked like the clocks on the wall there were several time turners hanging from hooks near another door at the back and the strangest thing was a bell jar that had a humming bird that aged as it floated up and then turned back into an egg when it floated back down, he made his way to the door in the back of the room and opened it as quietly as he could.

The rows stretched on for what seemed like forever there were hundreds upon hundreds of small glass orbs sitting on the shelves some appeared to be ancient some a few decades old, he shook his head and started forward intent on finding his friends, He paused at the end of a row to get his bearings and then he heard it.

"Give me the prophecy Potter and you and your friends can leave unharmed." A voice in the distance drawled.

'_Fuck, Malfoy senior, what the hell is he doing here?'_ he quickly thought as he started moving silently tword the voice

He had to duck into a nearby aisle as he realized it was more than one death eater that stood in front of what he was presuming was his friends backed into a corner.

"Yeah like you would ever let us go Malfoy." Harry barked back at the masked man in front of him.

"Ooo wittwle baby potter doesn't twust us?" another voice it sounded female replied.

"Shut up Bellatrix." Malfoy barked suddenly.

A sudden gasp was heard coming from the aisle the death eaters were crowded around.

"Aww Lucius we shouldn't argue in front of the children I think wittwle Longbottom is going to wet himself as it is without you shouting." the one called Bellatrix cooed back.

All of a sudden there was an explosion of sound as glass orbs and shelves began to fall someone had the foresight to use the momentary distraction to rain destruction down on the hall ghostly forms began to rise all shrieking different things all at the same time making the entirety of the room and defining cacophony of sound, as he stood back in the aisle a bit he saw Ginny Harry and Luna Lovegood come streaking by followed a moment later by Neville Longbottom and Hermione.

"Quickly catch them you three go after them the rest of you split up and catch them." Malfoy said.

The two that headed his way never had a chance the first one died quickly his throat sliced with precision and the second went down his spine cut and a silencing spell put on him and his wand kicked away, Ron then set out after the group that had followed the others they headed back the same way he came in that meant the time room was where they were heading.

As he entered he a strange sight came to his eyes a death eater with the head of a baby was stumbling blindly around the room crashing into walls he stunned it quickly, and looked up just in time for his heart to stop he heard Hermione say "_silencio" _just as another death eater hit her with an ugly purple spell he watched her crumple lifelessly to the ground a look of shock upon her face, he felt himself collapse to his knees as he saw the same death eater stunned by Harry, he somehow moved himself into the shadows out of sight of Harry and the others as he peered back around the desk Harry had picked up Hermione and Luna was supporting Ginny who appeared to have a broken ankle and Neville was covered in blood from a badly broken nose.

"Get Hermione and Ginny upstairs they are too hurt to keep fighting."Harry ordered cutting off protests from Ginny in the process, "Neville you come with me let's see if we can distract them a bit more to give them time to get away." He finished, they all exited the same door and Ron waited a couple of minutes sealing the door leading in to the hall of prophecy to shut out any unwanted followers.

He then followed the group that headed out he was in the circular room again only this time there was no X he was left with an array of doors to choose from and he only hoped he got it right, trying to fight down his terror at the fate of his friends.

He opened the first door to his left once the room stopped spinning and came face to face with a full on melee it looked as though members of the Order had shown up the room itself was a bit on the spooky side especially that stone arch in the center of the room, Lupin appeared to be holding his own against two death eaters, Harry and Neville were down on the floor look to all the world as though they were knocked out, '_time to go public I guess."_ Ron thought quickly seeing Sirius in a very difficult looking battle with the female death eater from the other room '_what the bloody hell is he doing laughing and joking this isn't a damn game.'_ Ron thought as he sprinted down the steps tword the raised dais in the center of the room, then it happened Sirius shot a barb at the woman in front of him and laughed and as he did a red stunner came flying out of the woman's wand and slammed into him knocking him back tword the veil, it didn't look like much fact is but something told him that veil would be a mistake to make contact with, but from the looks of things he was still too far away to stop what was happening .

A/N:muahahahahahah that is an evil laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**13**** Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends**"

**John 15:13**

Ron flung himself forward, knife in hand he swung it in a downward arc as he passed Bellatrix while it was just a dagger the blade was thick and heavy and it did its job with a surgeons accuracy. Bellatrix howled and clutched her right arm that ended in a stump her right hand and wand falling away while blood gushed forth, smiling grimly the young man leapt forward spinning around in mid air to flash a middle finger at the crazed woman while slamming bodily into Sirius knocking him away from the arch and completely off the raised dais to the hard stone floor below.

The crazed woman grabbed her hand and tucked it under her armpit while she pulled her wand free and sealed her wound insanity acting like a painkiller for her, no sacrifice being too great to serve her master, but as she looked around she realized the death eaters were being pushed back there were three down already and they didn't have enough to cover the losses they had so she did what any good death eater would do in the same situation she turned and ran putting her hand in her pocket in the hopes that her master would later repair the damage done.

Harry watched it all in awe as the man in black came streaking across the platform he seemed to be moving much faster than was possible he had barely brushed past Bellatrix when she screamed and dropped to her knees clutching her ruined arm tightly with her left hand and he had to smile a bit grimly at seeing him give a single fingered salute to the woman as he knocked Sirius sideways and away from the arch, he struggled up from under Neville and ran to where Sirius had fallen kneeling down beside him and sighing in relief realizing the man was still breathing he was just stunned he looked up wanting to thank the man and saw him sprinting up the stairs Harry stood up and took off at a lope, after all the man might need some help with whatever he was doing and Harry wasn't about to let this attack upon the only family he had left go unchallenged, he went all the way out into the atrium where the lifts were and saw two of the three headed upwards tword the floo entrance to the ministry and quickly jumped in the third and mashed the button leading up, the lift came to a stop and he stepped out it was black in here like someone had extinguished the lights, he went forwards slowly he wand held forward, he felt blindly around till he bumped into the wall and began to walk along it each step measured and careful.

The lights flashed on and he saw Bellatrix and the man in black battling even one handed she was a formidable witch, they were fighting to a standstill when one of the floos flared to life and someone stepped out, Harry's hand began to shake a bit as he took in the newest arrival he was tall, bone white and bald when he turned to face the two combatants Harry gasped as the slitted red eyes stared at the scene in front of him, Harry then realized with shock that he wasn't alone he held someone smaller in front him who was struggling and trying to get away from Voldemort, the mass of red hair almost caused him to run straight out, he had Ginny.

Ron had been fighting Bellatrix for five minutes now she was fast and agile for someone so injured and she didn't rely on the unforgivable she seemed to have a wide repertoire of spells at her disposal and was using most of them to keep him at bay, he was wearing her down her movements were starting to get slow and sloppy, and just as Ron was raising his wand to finish this battle he saw someone step out of a fireplace and his heart almost stopped as he realized that he was standing in front of Lord Voldemort, and it was an even worse shock when he turned around and showed that was holding Ron's little sister who was struggling and screaming trying to escape from the monster who held her.

"You will cease this resistance, if you wish to see this girl unharmed." He spoke quietly but had Ron's full attention, he stepped back avoiding the final spell Bellatrix had cast and lowered his wand.

"Good, fool now you will die."Voldemort screamed raising his wand and incanting "Avada Kedavra."

Ron ducked to the right dodging the spell completely as it exploded against the back wall and then he turned back to face Voldemort his stance ready for whatever came next, it turned out to be a dozen more killing curses one at a time he ducked and dodged and had to throw himself on the floor a few times before the spells ended with Voldemort laughing hysterically.

"I see the dog knows a few tricks Bella my dear." He said casting a contemptuous gaze at the woman in front of him "Ah I see you seem to have lost something let Voldemort replace that for you." He said his eyes snapping back to the man in black, waving his wand lazily in the air a globe of what looked like molten gold appeared in front of him and formed itself into a hand it then floated gently over to where Bellatrix LeStrange knelt down in supplication.

"Extend your arm Bella."Voldemort intoned lightly

The woman did so shaking a bit as she did, the golden hand attached itself at her wrist with a sizzling sound drawing a moan of pain from the woman who was shaking and pale on the ground.

"Rise Bella, and know the generosity of Lord Voldemort." He purred.

"M-my lord I am honored by your gift."Bellatrix said falling back to her knees in awe of the creature in front of her.

"Indeed you are now, who do we have here ah the assassin the killer of my death eaters." He paused a moment and seemed to taste the air around him "I believe Mister Potter is here as well, hiding are we now Potter, truly a fine display of your Gryffindor courage." He laughed derisively at his own joke.

"Leave him out of this Voldemort." The man in black said an alien sounding resonance given off by the mask he wore.

"And why would I do that assassin when I hold all the cards." He said indicating Ginny.

The figure in black snorted "A girl? Let me promise you one thing Voldemort you kill her and your life ends tonight."

Bellatrix spun up from her position on the floor her wand pointing directly in the face of the man in black, he moved quickly his left hand swatting her wand away and his right coming across with a back handed slap that rang across the corridor when it collided with the side of her head, he watched impassive behind the mask as she crumpled to the ground.

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed at the scene in front of him.

"Now that the trash is out of the way let's talk Voldemort." The figure in black said quietly.

"And what pray do we need to talk about assassin?" He inquired.

"A deal I think you will enjoy." The man said

"You let her, and Potter go and I offer myself up to you in their place I will not resist." He said after a brief pause.

"Ah nobility how unusual for one of your kind assassin." Voldemort demurred.

"I am not a fucking assassin Tom."The man answered with an imperceptible nod.

"YOU DARE USE THAT NAME?" Voldemort screamed in his face.

The figure snorted "I dare a lot of things Tom, cutting the throats of your death eaters being tops among them."

"Indeed, assassin you are a thorn in my side and one I would be glad to see eliminated, but what is stopping me from killing you right here I wonder?" Voldemort rasped out.

"Nothing Tom but ask yourself how much will it cost you to actually kill me." The figure said in a light taunting voice.

Voldemort smiled at this and then spoke "I agree to your deal but first you will remove that mask so I may see who it is that has caused me so much bother."

"And why is this important to you Voldemort, why does my identity worry you?" He said staring past Voldemort deeper into the atrium

"It doesn't but I would at least like to see who I am going to kill before I kill them."The dark lord said with a small smile.

"Potter come out here get the girl and get her to safety." The man spoke.

Harry came rushing out of the darkness wand pointed fearlessly at Voldemort who was giggling, actually giggling at what was happening in front of him he released Ginny to Harry with a glare at the impertinence of the boy who dared to hold a wand at him as though he would do anything with it.

"Go little Potter take your blood traitor and run I may even let you live out the day." The dark lord sneered at the boy to his right flinging Ginny into his waiting hand.

"Be careful Tom you might find out how good he is if you don't shut up." Harry growled.

"Ah just like your father impertinent to the last."Voldemort purred looking pleased

"YOU NEVER SPEAK HIS NAME TO ME AGAIN YOU BASTARD." Harry bellowed.

Voldemort didn't reply to this he simply threw his head back and laughed derisively at the boy holding the small red haired girl who hung limply in his arms.

"Now I have fulfilled my end of the agreement, remove your mask and show lord Voldemort who attempts to defy him." Voldemort stated.

Ron looked at Harry for a moment and sighed knowing this was going to cause some significant issues to arise soon, but he looked at the dark lord and nodded.

"Very well Tom, but understand this deal isn't complete until Harry and Ginny walk out of this room alive and well." The figure answered grimly.

Voldemort waved his hand impatiently "Yes, yes small details aside, do as you are ordered."

The figured looked at the floor and muttered "Suit dissolve." He uttered the self destruct code and stood perfectly still it shimmered once with an incandesant light of its own and then slowly began to crumble to dust in front of them, it started out at his feet and fell apart to reveal a set of trainers further up it went revealing a set of blue jeans and a bright orange t-shirt with the faded words Chudley Cannons printed on it.

Harry gasped with realization looking fearfully as the crumbling continued up the neck and tword the masked face.

Voldemort eyed Potter carefully taking in his slightly shocked expression and turned back to the figure in front of him in time to see the mask begin to crumble away from his face, it started at the chin and worked its way slowly up revealing lips, ears, and a long nose, it finally fell away all together and there in front of Lord Voldemort the single most horrible dark wizard in history stood Ronald Weasley.

"'Lo mate." Ron said quietly to Harry whose jaw was hanging open in shock.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you but it was kinda secret." Ron said quickly "Please tell Hermione what happened ok?"

Harry nodded numbly in no way looking forward to the conversation that was going to have to happen.

"Ah Weasley, I had no clue one of Potters friends a noble Gryffindor could be such a wonderful assassin how lovely this discovery is." Voldemort smiled humorlessly.

"Keep talking Tom I am not afraid to die for my friends, I wonder if you would be willing to do the same though dick." Ron said contemptuously

Voldemort raised his wand to point directly between the eyes of the boy in front of him "Say hello to your father boy Avada-…"

A/N: hehe sorry but face it if it wasn't for cliffhangers the next chapter wouldn't be quite as exciting. And please review it does my heart good to see peoples thoughts on my stories.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets."**

**Paul Tournier **

"Kevadr-"Several loud cracks broke the stillness of the atrium effectively distracting Voldemort mid cast he spun around quickly and paused long enough to laugh.

"Ah Dumbledore and I see you've brought along your ministry Dogs with you." He mockingly bowed at the Headmaster as well as fudge and several of his cabinet ministers" Well as long as you are here Avada Kedavra." He quickly threw a killing curse behind him Dumbledore managed to jump out of the way but much to his horror he realized that he was not the target of the killing curse as minister Fudge fell lifelessly to the floor a look of shock forever frozen on his face.

Voldemort spun back around quickly and grabbed Bellatrix's unconscious form by the arm and smiled maniacally at Harry and Ron "Now cracks a noble heart, good night sweet prince may flights of angels sing you to your rest." He mocked and then with a loud crack he disappeared

Ron fell bonelessly to his knees breathing as though he had just run a marathon.

"Bloody hell that's twice now, if this is what your life is like Harry forget I was ever jealous of you ok mate?" Ron quipped earning nervous laughter from Harry and a smile from Dumbledore himself.

"Is Fudge?" Harry asked holding a limp Ginny in his arms.

"Yes Mr. Potter I am sorry to say he has died." He answered gravely and then turned to the remaining cabinet ministers "I assume you remaining gentlemen will in fact admit to what you have seen here tonight?"

"Albus if I hadn't have seen it with my own eyes I never would have believed it You-know-who is back." One of the men said

"His name is Voldemort dammit." Ron said ignoring the looks of revulsion that ran through the audience "How can you fight someone if you can't say his damn name."

"Indeed mister Weasley though I think you could say the same thing without the expletives." Dumbledore explained "Now if you would so kindly take this portkey, and you mister potter take the other then you can be heading back to Hogwarts now I think."

Ron quickly looked at Harry "If it's all the same Headmaster I think we want to stay together on this one."

Harry nodded looking a bit dazed.

"Very well take a hold of the single portkey then and you will be transmitted to the Hospital wing where I am sure Madame Pompfrey will be awaiting your arrival." Dumbledore said.

Ron slammed into the floor of the hospital wing first Harry soon after Ginny was ushered away by the school nurse.

"You have some explanations to give I think." Harry said looking warily at Ron.

Ron was distracted lying in the bed closest to them was Hermione she was either asleep or unconscious either way Ron was worried.

"Oi, Ron snap out of it, I said you have some explaining to do." Harry said sternly

"I know Harry but can it wait, Hermione needs to be awake to hear this Ginny to and I should probably tell everyone else as well." Ron said not looking at Harry, he walked quickly over and sat down beside Hermione picking up her hand and holding it close.

Two days later Hermione was awake and in Ron's opinion fit enough to hear what he had to tell, so he had Dumbledore, Mum, Dad, Fred and George, and Harry brought to the hospital wing.

Ron blushed at such a large audience and it was doing him no good imagining the reactions he was about to cause, he stood quickly and walked to the center of the group.

"I guess you all are wondering why I call you all here today." Ron stated "Well I have a confession I have to make and I'm not bl-err exactly sure how you all are going to take it."

Hermione looked at him with concern "What is it Ron?"

Ron smiled self consciously at her, "Well before what happened in the department of mysteries you all saw quite a few killings happen yeah?"

Several of them nodded Harry looked at him his feelings uninterpertable at the moment.

Ron sighed his courage failing him for a moment, Dumbledore interrupted him and said quietly with a small smile "Start at the beginning Mister Weasley I find it always helps."

Fred George and Ginny chuckled at this Ron could only blush and nod silently for a moment; he then cleared his throat and started his story.

"Well for a long time now I have always felt like I was being compared to everyone else, I mean I am not as smart as Bill or as good at Quidditch as Charlie and Percy git that he is." He trailed off realizing he was getting sidetracked "anyway I mean even Fred and George, and Ginny it always felt like I was I don't know, overshadowed I guess." He was interrupted by his Mum

"Ronald that is simply ridiculous why would you feel like that?" She asked.

"Sorry mum could this wait till I finish this is going to be hard enough without stopping every few minutes to explain myself." Ron said looking at his shoes.

When no further questions followed he assumed it was ok for him to go ahead and continue his story.

"Well last year I figured a few things out tword the end of the year number one was that I have been a lousy friend to Harry and Hermione." He put up a hand to forestall any denials that were forthcoming." And I had also been a lousy brother to Ginny, I was so caught up in what I didn't have I forgot what I did."

He stopped and sat down heavily on a bed putting his face in his hands for a moment feeling unable to face them and then he sighed and continued "So I did that exchange thing with the yanks last year and as it turned out it was quite a bit more than I bargained for, it wasn't so much of an educational exchange as it was a training program." With this said he paused and looked up at everyone their expressions ranged from curious (Dumbledore) to incredulous (Fred and George) Ron then and there it was better to die standing than die sitting so he stood up and lifted his head high so he could look each person in the eye.

"I was handpicked and trained to be a Paladin, I came back and it was me who killed Macnair, Rookwood, Crabbe sr, and Nott, and I think I killed at least one more in the department of mysteries." Ron paused for a breath at this

"Yes Mister Weasley you apparently killed Goyle Sr. and have paralyzed Pettigrew apparently from the middle of his chest down." Dumbledore supplied

There were gasps from the audience, but Ron continued on feeling a small victorious twinge knowing he caught wormtail.

"I don't regret it," at this he winced a bit and amended what he said "I regret that I had to kill anyone but after seeing what happened to Harry last year and this year I saw Hermione nearly die I'll be dammed if I am going to say I am sorry for killing a bunch of people that have gone out of their way to cause harm to my family and my friends and you all can either accept this or tell me to piss off either way I won't take it back even if I could." He finished in a small voice.

"Harry help me up." Hermione said after a few moments of silence had elapsed, he nodded and lent his shoulder to her as she walked carefully over to Ron and once she got there she drew back with her right hand and delivered a stinging slap to Ron's face and then promptly broke down into sobs leaning heavily against him.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again Ron?"She sobbed out against his chest.

"But Hermione I had to keep you all safe from the death eaters." Ron started.

She looked up at him with a watery concerned grimace "I don't care about them, Ron I care about you and if you ever risk your life in such a way again I promise to kick you firmly in your shapely arse."

They both blushed Ron at the admission that he had a shapely backside Hermione at the fact that she had sworn in front of Ron's parents, Harry saved them by coming up and putting an arm around Ron's shoulders and saying "Like the woman said, do it again and it will be more than one foot kicking your." Harry paused to look behind Ron for a second "Err I assume to females it is a shapely arse but either way shapely or not you risk your life again and my foot will be right beside hers."

Their reunion was interrupted by a hand reaching over and firmly taking hold of his ear and dragging him across the room.

"Ow mum Geroff." Ron whined pathetically

She released him and looked down into her eyes expecting anger or betrayal but totally bowled over by the look of pride she beamed out at him he was then enveloped in a rib busting hug that left him gasping for air and he felt a second body crash into them adding to the already unbearable pressure from the hug it was his dad smiling proudly at him.

"Well Freddie old bone." George started

"Yes indeed George me ol chum I have to agree." Fred followed up nodding grimly.

"What are you two gits on about?" Ron started.

"We have to admit ickle ronnikins" Fred said

"That we the ultimate masters of mayhem of Hogwarts," George continued

"School of witchcraft and wizardry." Fred quickly followed

"Must take this opportunity to bow to our master." They both finished up with very dramatic bows in Ron's direction.

Ginny with a gigantic smirk on her face took this opportunity to hobble over and join Fred and George in their dramatics

"Bunch of prats." Ron observed.

Which made the rest of the room laugh, Ron smiled feeling a quite a bit more at ease with the situation than he thought he would be previously be the case.

The headmaster looked at the scene in front of him and sighed a bit sadly, four friends and two couples; he would have to break the happiness of one member and it made his heart heavy knowing it, but he also understood that the secret couldn't be held any longer.

"Mister Potter will you accompany me to my office." Dumbledore asked

Harry nodded looking curiously at his Headmaster and waved a quick goodbye to his friends but followed dutifully as he was led out of the infirmary.

The rest of the room looked quizzically as the duo headed out of the door, and Ron sighed again looking at his girlfriend, "It just never stops for him does it Mione?" He said as calmly as he could.

Hermione shook her head and with Ron's help made her way back to bed for some well deserved rest, as Ron helped her lay down another thought entered his mind and he smiled big thinking how much fun this one might be so he straightened up and made a small announcement.

"I am gonna go stay with Harry at the Dursley's this summer, he isn't going to go back to that place and feel abandoned anymore." Ron stated it was not a question.

"He only went and bloody did it again." Fred stated shocked

"Who are you and what did you do with our git of a brother?" George followed.

"Yeah but don't bring him back to fast I think we could learn to like you." Fred finished.

This earned them a very hearty glare from the boy and an extremely rude hand gestured that earned him a punch in the arm from his girlfriend and a smack across the back of his head from his mum, his dad looked on seeming to be immensely interested in something outside the window.

Harry came back two hours later looking as though the bottom had just dropped out of his world, he quietly walked in and seeing Ginny and Hermione still awake walked over to Ginny's bed and without a word scooped her up and carried her to sit at the end of Hermione's bed he then looked at his three friends and stated "I guess today was the day for secrets, you will never guess what I have found out guys."

A/N: Ok this isn't really a cliffy since we all know what it most likely is. I don't usually do this because I have seen far to many stories where the Author's notes end up being almost as long as the chapters themselves but I wanted to take the time to give a quick shout out to my reviewers and say thanks.

**Baobei: thus far my number 1 reviewer by far thanks a lot!**

**RonaldWeasleyTheHero **

**nanners3176**

**arabellagrace**

**Ms.**

**Debate4life**

**Flameraven1**

**Skyferry**

**Whatweareafreaidof**

**pearls-and-crystal-blues**

Again thanks to all of you who have reviewed and for they that have just read the story thank you as well, don't worry it isn't over just yet.:D


	29. Chapter 29

**Ron Weasley Paladin**

"**Reputation is what other people know about you. Honor is what you know about yourself." **

**Lois McMaster Bujold**

As soon as Harry uttered these words an inaudible click seemed to sound as three pairs of eyes snapped to him waiting whatever it was that he found out.

Harry sighed and began quietly so that only these three would hear him" Dumbledore told me the contents of the globe that got smashed, apparently Trelawney was right about two of her visions." He paused to give himself a moment of contemplation before continuing "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _He finished with his head lowered ashamed of what he had been told and afraid that this would be the moment when his friends and girlfriend would finally abandon him.

"So does that mean?" Ginny whispered.

"Means I got to kill him before he kills me I have got to become a murderer I can't believe it." Harry whispered sounding dejected.

"Am I a murderer then?" Ron asked looking intently at his friend.

Beside him Hermione gasped in shock at the implications Ron was putting forth, was he a murderer? Or was Harry's situation just like Ron's something a bit nobler than simple murder.

Ron didn't react at all to Hermione he simply stared pensively at his friend waiting for a reaction.

"No mate but I mean you were doing what you were doing to protect your family, While I have to go out and somehow figure out how to kill the single most evil wizard ever to keep my friends." He stopped feeling a bit stupid as he realized the point of the whole thing he was no different in that aspect then Ron was he was going to have to do what he was required to do not to fulfill some stupid prophecy, he was doing it to keep his friends who were pretty much the only family he had safe and to secure some type of future for himself.

Ron smiled seeing the dumbfounded look cross Harry's face and the small smile Hermione was giving him wasn't hurting either.

"When did you get so brilliant?" Hermione teased.

"Always the tone of surprise with you." Ron groused back.

"Well with you being thick as a stone most of the time it warrants a tone of surprise." Ginny said giggling at the disgruntled look Ron was throwing her way.

"Now ginny that is no way to talk, I have never seen a stone thick as your brother." Hermione grinned at the younger girl's barb.

"Oi what is this side up on me day?" Ron said tartly

Ginny looked at Hermione who laughed and nodded as Ginny got up and crossed the gap between the beds then they both leaned in and gave Ron a small peck on the cheeks and then sat back to watch the fireworks as Ron was doing his best impression of a sunset and much to his chagrin all Harry was doing was laughing.

The last few days of school passed quietly Hermione returned to class two days before summer hols started The O.W.L's were finished so leisure time was rampant, the trio plus one lounged out by the lake having a discussion about the upcoming summer.

"You know you don't have to go right?" Harry asked looking a bit distracted.

"I want to it is time you had someone else to hang out with in the summer besides your lousy cousin and your horrible aunt and uncle." Ron said his tone steady

"Do you really think they will even let you stay?" Hermione asked

"Should be easy enough all they want is money right greedy bunch like that can't pass up the chance at gaining a little bit of money no matter the circumstance." Ron paused "And I have quite a bit of money now I was getting a bit of recompense for my troubles."

"Well that is settled and frankly I am glad to hear you don't have to spend another summer alone with those twits." Ginny added.

Harry twirled a bit of grass between his fingers looking a bit pensive inside he was jumping up and down with joy at the thought of having his best mate behind him for the summer but the outside was dreading the confrontation that was coming '_ah well better to wait till it actually happens then stress about it now I guess._' Harry thought.

Three thousand miles away a very different conversation was taking place.

"So he got made did he?" Conner asked.

"Yeah if what are sources are saying the death eaters know just who was picking them off one at a time, but strangely they are keeping quite not a single reprisal so far." Silas replied.

"I don't like this it sounds like they must have something fairly shitty planned if they aren't trying to take this boy down right now." Conner emphatically stated" So I guess the question is what are we going to do about it?"

"Normally we would at least try to rescue the asset even though he has been disavowed but he is still a kid even in wizarding Britain and at this point a snatch and grab might not be looked upon to kindly by our or their governments." Silas reasoned.

"Still I hate to see him swinging in the breeze, I mean eventually their ministry is going to find out what was going on and when they do I think the proverbial shit is going to hit the fan and splatter in a wide radius." The younger man noted.

"True and if the rumors I am hearing are right the man they are about to appoint as minister is not going to be kindly." Silas supplied looking a bit anxious at a paper he was holding.

"So couldn't we just take him out then and maybe save him some trouble?" Conner questioned.

"Yeah great idea there, perform an assassination upon the leader of a government that is at the moment diplomatically aligned with us, bad enough we trained someone to do essentially the same thing, but us walking into that kind of a hornets' nest is not something that needs to be splashed across the diplomatic pages." The older man said sarcasm lacing his words thickly.

"Well then I guess we have no choice but to let him be on his own till we can figure out a way to lend a hand yeah?" Conner said looking down at the paper in Silas's hand and shaking his head at the two words written on it.

Lucius Malfoy.

A/N Well that is the end of Paladin I hope you have enjoyed it I am working on a sequel give me a bit to get caught up on a few things school kids and work are solid blocks on my writing (Not that I am complaining ya know,) I have had a couple of people suggest I get a beta I am not adverse to this idea and if anyone would like to volunteer for said job please let me know on the one hand it doesn't pay anything and on the other it doesn't have any perks so don't everyone volunteer at once and I am sorry at the shortness of this chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

This is basically a big Author's note I am back sorta lol. I am sorry for not publishing the follow up to Ron Weasley Paladin yet but I have a good excuse really I do lol I have been homeless for the past 18 months me my wife and son have been couch surfing for a while now but we are back to steady with a home and all. Soon I will start writing again I did a little stretch writing in a different Genre if you wanna check that out. Thank you to all who have been patient with me.

Coming Soon

Ron Weasley KnightFall


End file.
